La triste melodía de una princesa perdida
by AldoGalindo
Summary: De la unión de la Tierra y la Luna dependerá el destino del universo. Un enemigo regresara del pasado para revelar antiguos secretos. Una guerrera aparecerá para proteger la línea de sangre real, y una aliada vendrá del futuro para ayudar a sus amigos. Los generales seguirán a su príncipe, las Senshi protegerán a su princesa. Solo queda escuchar la triste melodía de una princesa.
1. Triste Melodia

**.**

**Capítulo 1: Triste melodía.**

**.**

La mujer de largos cabellos plateados se encontraba inconsciente sobre las blancas baldosas del palacio. Al fondo de la habitación la joven princesa se dejo caer sobre la barandilla del balcón. Estaba sucia, desaliñada, completamente agotada y aunque su respiración era débil, aun tenia la suficiente fuerza para hacerle frente a la mujer delante de ella.

La mujer dio un paso hasta quedar frente a ella. Una sonrisa burlona adornaba su cara.

—Todo ha terminado, princesa de la Luna—Escupió las palabras con desdén—Sus defensas han caído. No tiene más remedio que ceder ante mí. Entrégueme el Cristal de Plata y devuélvame al Príncipe Endimión. Si todo sale bien, puedo perdonarle la vida. Podría ser una buena ayudante de cocina en mi palacio.

Los ojos de Serenity ardieron llenos de ira y odio mirando a la mujer.

—¡Nunca! Yo nunca te daré el cristal. Y Endimión es libre de tomar sus propias decisiones, pero dudo seriamente que alguna vez volvería a estar con una mala mujer como tú.

El rostro de la mujer se deformo de ira.

—¡Pequeña perra! ¡Cómo te atreves!.

Detrás de la mujer, de entre las sombras apareció un hombre envuelto en una oscura túnica.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?—Gruño la mujer mirándolo.

El se río suavemente.

—¿No te alegras de verme? Te he traído un regalo.

Tanto la mujer como Serenity, miraron cuando el hombre apartó los pliegues de su capa para mostrar a una niña que parecía tener unos cinco años de edad. Serenity se aparto y comenzó a correr hacia la niña. Hubo una gran explosión de luz. después de todo lo que se podía oír eran los gritos horrorizados de la princesa de la Luna... Ella gritaba un nombre, si ella nombraba a alguien...

—¡Melody!

* * *

La luna llena brillaba sobre la hermosa ciudad de Tokio. En silencio un pequeño haz de luz plateada cruzo la oscuridad hasta llegar a la ventana, y entro por la abertura de las cortinas. La habitación se ilumino levemente. Las paredes eran de un color rosa claro... esto aunado a la femenina decoración, dejaba notar claramente que era la habitación de una joven

En una de las esquinas, había una silla de color blanco, que servía como perchero de algunas pendras. Cerca de la silla estaba un desordenado escritorio con una lámpara de noche. Algunos libros de encontraban apilados junto a una laptop de color rosa, que mostraba como protector de pantalla un par de conejos saltado de un lado a otro.

La estantería estaba repleta de monos de peluche. En la pared había algunas fotografías enmarcadas, mostrado a los miembros de una familia, en algunas otras un grupo de chicas estaba sonriendo y posando para la cámara.

La mesita de noche, que estaba justo a un lado de cama, era adornada por un maltrecho reloj despertador, parecía que este era lanzado en algunas ocasiones contra la pared. También había un pequeño florero con una hermosa rosa roja de tallo largo, junto a una fotografía, guardada celosamente en un marco de plata. La imagen mostraba a una joven de largos cabellos rubios sujetos en dos curiosos chongitos, algunos mechones rubios caían sobre su frente. Su rostro irradiaba felicidad. No era difícil adivinar el motivo de su sonrisa, ya que detrás de ella se encontraba un joven alto y fornido de cortos cabellos negros y ojos azul profundo. El joven mantenía los brazos alrededor de la rubia.

En la cama, dormía profundamente la joven de la fotografía, parecía descansar cómodamente, hasta que el delgado haz de luz plateada brillo en su rostro, provocando que ella soltara un gemido. Ella parecía estar soñando algo. En su frente una brillante luna creciente comenzó a brillar de forma intermitente.

Soñaba, ...últimamente soñaba mucho. Y este sueño era recurrente tras tener un día agotador o estresante. Y los últimos días habían sido realmente difíciles.

La noche anterior un maldito Youma, ataco la cuidad y ella junto a las chicas entro en escena para detener al horrendo ser. Provocando que llegara a la cama alrededor de las tres de la madrugada. La mañana siguiente se despertó tarde y estuvo a punto de llegar tarde a clases. Dos años en total tranquilidad y ahora que estaba a punto de graduarse, aparecía un nuevo enemigo.

Tenia un montón de tareas y proyectos finales, tal parecía que todos los profesores habían guardado lo mas difícil para el final. Para su suerte tenia a su lado a la joven mas inteligente y dedicada de toda la preparatoria; Amy Mizuno. Ella le había ayudado a mejorar sus hábitos de estudio y ahora era una mejor estudiante... sin duda estaba lista para entregar todos las tareas y recibir su diploma de graduación.

En algún momento llego a pensar, que su hogar seria ese tranquilo y hermoso santuario donde podría relajarse y hacer sus tareas. Sin embargo su madre no pensaba de igual manera. Ella se había pasado los últimos días corriendo de un lado otro siempre apurada. Emocionada por la graduación de su pequeña, había decido organizar una fiesta en casa después de la ceremonia escolar.

Serena trato de disuadirla, ya que ella y las chicas habían hecho otros planes, una especia de "pijamada" en el Templo Hikawa. Pero Ikuko protesto, diciendo que esta seria tal vez la ultima fiesta que ella organizaría para su pequeña. Serena no puedo decepcionar a su madre. La fiesta en el Templo, seria mas tarde.

Con ella vuelta loca, junto con las demás chicas, preocupadas por terminar la preparatoria. Y con su madre constantemente preguntado...¿Que tipo de aperitivos servir? o ¿ que mantel quedaría mejor?, estaba realmente agradecida por no haber sufrido algún colapso mental. Estaba agradecida por aun tener ese gran pilar al cual se sostenía.

Darién.

Realmente la tranquilizaba pensar en el, aunque estaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia, en América... desde hace dos años.

Pero estaba vez mantenían un contacto frecuente. A diferencia de la primera vez que ella se quedo mucho tiempo sin saber nada de el. Claro todo por culpa de Galaxia y Caos. Ellos tenían comunicación por medio de sus teléfonos celulares o utilizando las cámaras web. Verse y escucharse aunque fuera por un medio virtual, había hecho que toda la situación fuera mas fácil de llevar.

Sin embargo en estos momentos, Serena estaba muy lejos de sentirse tranquila, aquel sueño comenzaba a provocar extraños espasmos en su cuerpo, y leves gemidos escapaban de su boca entreabierta.

—Endimión.

Susurro aun dormida, sintiendo una repentina sacudida, que hizo que su pierna chocara con un pequeño bulto peludo en la cama.

Luna, la pequeña consejera gatuna, se despertó por el golpe recibido y de inmediato dirigió su mirada a la rubia. Ella se veía inquieta, tenia la frente perlada de sudor y unas lagrimas salían de sus parpados cerrados.

_"Pobrecilla, ha estado muy presionada últimamente, no me sorprende que esa pesadilla sea recurrente"_ Pensó Luna preocupada.

Solamente Darién y Luna, sabían sobre aquellos aterradores sueños, donde cada noche era obligada a revivir los acontecimientos de la caída del Milenio de Plata. Revivía la muerte de sus amigas, de Endimión... de ella misma. Era una experiencia desgarradora que solía dejarla totalmente agotada.

Trato de acercarse a Serena para consolarla, pero antes de poder hacerlo ella se sentó de golpe con los ojos muy abiertos, que reflejaban una mirada llena de pánico.

—Melody...

El nombre escapo de su garganta casi en un susurro, y luego se desvaneció de nuevo sobre la almohada.

—Serena...—Luna la miro preocupada—¿Estas bien?

Serena abrió los ojos y se sentó lentamente en la cama mirando a su amiga y consejera, gruesas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

—Fue horrible—Dijo sollozando.

—¿Era esa pesadilla de nuevo?—

—Si... aunque tal vez no, es decir, había algo diferente—Apretó la sabana contra su pecho mirando a su amiga—Había algo diferente, pero no puedo recordar que era exactamente.

—¿Quien es Melody?

Serena la miro desconcertada por la pregunta, aun estaba un poco aturdida por la pesadilla.

—Tu la nombraste antes de despertar—Continuo la felina.

—No lo se, no recuerdo a nadie con ese nombre—Respondió negando con la cabeza lentamente.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, hasta que Luna hablo.

—Dijiste que esta vez había algo diferente en el sueño.

—Si, pero todo esta muy borroso—Sonrió un poco antes de continuar—Tal vez eh perdido la poca cordura que me queda después de tanto tiempo.

Luna le correspondió la sonrisa. El pitido proveniente del pequeño reloj rosado con un adorno de media luna llamo totalmente su atención.

—Eso no puede ser signo de buenas noticias—Serena tomo el reloj abriendo la tapa, al momento apareció la imagen de una pelinegra en la pequeña pantalla.

—¡Levántate ahora mismo Serena!—la voz de Sailor Mars salió del comunicador—Tenemos a un Youma suelto en los muelles—Su voz sonada cargada de molestia, al parecer el hecho de ser despertada en medio de la noche no le parecía muy agradable.

—Estoy en camino, Reí tonta—Riño Serena sacando la lengua a una se sus mejores amigas.

Tomo el broche dorado en forma de corazón, con un par de alas y adornado con gemas de diversos colores. y de inmediato la habitación se ilumino.

—¡Eternal Sailor Moon!

Su cuerpo se vio rodeado se suaves plumas, y luces rosadas y blancas, revelando a la guerrera del amor y la justicia.

—De cualquier manera, ya no quería seguir durmiendo—Sonrió a su amiga—Y mañana es sábado—Le guiño el ojo mientras saltaba a través de la ventana.

Luna la miro alejarse en la oscuridad de la noche.

—Cuídate mucho Serena.

Tenia un mal presentimiento de todo esto, la aparición de un nuevo enemigo y las pesadillas de su princesa. Algo en su interior le decía que todo estaba ligado. Y el nombre que ella había llamado en sueños, ese nombre hizo eco en su mente, por alguna razón que desconocía, el solo pensar en el, le provocaba una inmensa tristeza. Se quedo un rato mas en el umbral de la ventana mirando hacia la dirección en que Serena había desaparecido.

_"Melody"_

* * *

La luz del sol entro cálida por la ventana. Uno de los rayos del sol cayo suavemente sobre la cara de Luna, quien al contacto entreabrió un ojo y bostezo antes de estirarse. Levanto la mirada hacia el otro lado la cama donde la rubia dormía plácidamente. Miro el reloj en la mesita de noche, marcaba las 10 de la mañana. Serena había llegado a casa casi al amanecer, después del ataque del Youma.

Pensó en dejar a Serena dormir algunas horas mas. Salto de la cama y se dirigió a la laptop en el escritorio, dando algunos toques desapareciendo el protector de conejitos. Dejando al descubierto la imagen de una cámara web abierta.

La imagen de la cámara mostraba una habitación decorada en tonos naranjas y dorados, parecía el resultado final del ataque de un huracán. Había ropa, maquillaje y revistas de moda por todos lados.

Luna sonrió. Mina había dejado la cámara otra vez encendida. Paso la mirada por toda la habitación hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando.

Debajo de la manta dorada se apreciaba un bulto en medio de la cama. Sobresalían algunos mechones de cabello largo y dorado, muy similar al de Serena. Por uno de los extremos de la manta salia un pie desnudo y delgado con las uñas pintadas de naranja brillante, colgando de la cama. Luna volvió a sonreír, hasta que su atención se centro en la blanca extremidad que se asomaba por debajo de la manta.

—Artemis—Susurro Luna, sin recibir respuesta.

—Artemis—Dijo esta vez un poco mas fuerte. La blanca cola del gato se movió ligeramente.

—¡Artemis, perezoso gato de callejón, se que me estas escuchando!—Luna prácticamente grito, después de perder la paciencia.

Como si fuera una coreografía hubo tres movimientos simultáneos en ambos lados de la pantalla.

Serena salto de la cama con cara de pánico... La manta dorada voló por los aires y la rubia debajo, salto igual que la primera...Y por ultimo la peluda bola blanca salto hasta estrellarse con la pared.

Una carcajada escapo de la garganta de Luna. Quiso evitar reírse, pero la situación fue realmente cómica. Los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas provocadas por la risa. Después de unos minutos por fin recobro la compostura, al sentir la fría mirada de tres pares de ojos azules.

—Lo siento chicas, no era mi intención despertarlas de esa manera—Trato de disculparse—Pero ese tonto de Artemis, me estaba ignorando.

—No me culpes a mi, yo estaba profundamente dormido, cuando tu comenzaste a gritar como una loca—Se defendió, mientras se frotaba con la pata la zona donde se había golpeado.

—Eso es solo una excusa, y bastaste vieja ademas—Luna lo miro—Se perfectamente que tu cola tiene espasmos involuntariamente, cuando me estas ignorando.

Artemis no puedo evitar que su mejillas se tornaran de un color rojizo. Ella lo conocía bastante bien, y tenia razón el la había escuchado desde la primera vez.

—De nuevo me disculpo chicas, se que anoche llegaron muy tarde debido a la pelea.

—No te preocupes Luna—Serena bostezo—Quisiera regresar a dormir, pero aun tengo muchas tareas pendientes, no quiero pasar mi fin de semana en casa.

—Sin embargo, la diosa del amor, si necesita sus ocho horas de sueño—Mina se lanzo de nuevo a la cama—Jamas verán a la grandiosa Sailor Venus con ojeras bajos los ojos—Se cubrió de nuevo con las mantas, quedando como un bulto en medio de la cama.

—Nunca cambiaras Mina—Serena sonrió mientras se dirigía al cuarto de baño, para tomar una ducha. Pensó en el tiempo que había pasado, y aunque su amiga había crecido físicamente, aun parecía aquella niña vanidosa, alegre y llena de vida.

Junto a la puerta del cuarto de baño, un pequeño retrato adornaba la pared. Había sido tomada hace dos años, justo después de la batalla con Galaxia. Ella misma se encontraba en el centro de la foto, rodeada de todas sus amigas. Pero lo que provocaba su brillante sonrisa era sin duda el joven pelinegro que la abrazaba. A un lado de Darien, Estaba Haruka abrazando a la joven Kaioh. Al lado izquierdo estaba la guardiana del tiempo, tranquila como siempre, pero con un pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

De pie a la derecha de Serena estaban Mina y Lita, sonriendo con entusiasmo. A la izquierda Reí y Amy, con una sonrisa un poco mas tenue. Delante del todo el grupo estaban las mas jóvenes, Rini y Hotaru.

Serena sonrió nuevamente mirando la fotografía. Ellos eran mas que sus mejores amigos, mas que sus leales guardianes, eran mas que los héroes del mundo. Ellos eran su familia. Sin quererlo su cuerpo se estremeció al pensar siquiera en perder a alguno de ellos.

En alguna ocasión llego a pensar que el pasado siempre se repetiría. Hace mil años en el Milenio de Plata, todos murieron para protegerla a ella y al reino de la Luna. Sus pensamientos la llevaron una vez mas hacia atrás, se dio cuenta las veces que sus amigas habían sido lastimadas. Recordó la cruel batalla contra Beryl, recordó como las vio morir una a una, Lita, Amy, Mina, Reí y también el... Darién. Al final también ella había caído, pero el supremo poder del Cristal de Plata les había dado otra nueva oportunidad.

Sin embargo, vinieron mas enemigos, La Familia de la Luna Oscura, Faraón 90, Nehelenia. De nuevo las vio pelear para protegerla. Sabia que, como Sailor era su misión, pero de verdad sufría cada que uno de ellos era lastimado.

Pero nada se compararía jamás con la crueldad de Galaxia. Ella mato una por una a todas sus amigas y robo su semilla estelar, además se asesinar al príncipe de la Tierra. Aun ahora no sabia como fue que sobrevivió a aquella batalla. Después de derrotar a la Galaxia y quedar solo en medio de la nada, se sintió desfallecer pensado que ellos se habían ido para siempre. Estaba condenada a estar sola. Deseo por un instante que la Galaxia, hubiera acabado también con ella. Pero sabia que entonces el esfuerzo de sus guerreros habría sido en vano.

Una vez mas se vio sorprendida por el destino, cuando todas la semillas fueron liberadas regresando a la vida a sus portadores. Se vio rodeada de todos aquellos a quienes amaba. Se prometió a si misma que siempre los mantendría seguros. Antes no pudo pero ahora era diferente. Si ahora había una gran diferencia, ella ya no era solo una débil princesa... ahora era la poderosa Sailor Moon.

Dos años de completa paz, habían hecho que cumplir su promesa fuera fácil. Hasta ahora lo peor a lo que tenia que hacer frente eran solo problemas comunes de adolescentes. Ayudar a Mina a prepararse para los exámenes, o ser un hombro para llorar cuando una de ellas tuviera una pelea con su novio. Esta vida era perfecta la vida que siempre quiso.

Pero ahora el destino los alcanzaba de nueva cuenta. Dos ataques de Youmas, dos noches seguidas. Algo grande se acercaba su corazón se lo decía.

También debía admitir que la protección de las chicas no había caído totalmente en ella. Antes de ir a la universidad, Darién y Helios habían logrado revivir a los Generales con el poder del Cristal Dorado.

Al principio las jóvenes mas cercanas a Serena, no daban crédito a semejante acción. Después de todo no sabían quienes eran realmente aquellos cuatro jóvenes. Si eran sus antiguos caballeros y amantes o los malditos títeres del Negaverso.

Mina, fue la primera en aceptarlo, después de todo, cuando sus recuerdos como princesa de Venus, regresaron también recordó el inmenso amor que llego a sentir por el general de cabellos celestes. Y el tenerlo ahora frente a ella con vida, le hizo pensar en todo el tiempo perdido, y al fin comenzaron a salir.

Amy fue la siguiente, siempre consiente y coherente de las cosas, finalmente ella nunca guardo rencor alguno. Zoycite se acerco a ella, tratando de conquistarla y lo había logrado.

A la par de Amy, también sucumbió Lita ante el galante Neflyte, después de todo ellos no negaron en ningún momentos los sentimientos que tenían el uno por el otro.

Pero Reí, la orgullosa sacerdotisa de fuego, jamás se degradaría a si misma ante quien había traicionado su corazón y su vida. Esto provoco muchas situaciones incomodas y tensas entre el grupo.

El tuvo que rogar muchas veces y pedir perdón, si, había sido su error y la amaba, de verdad la amaba. Hasta que un día no pudo mas.

—Mi princesa de fuego, maldita sea, me estás haciendo enojar. ¿No ves que Te amo?.

Ella se quedo callada un momento mirándolo a los ojos. Luego el procedió a besarle con firmeza, y el resto es historia.

Serena se quedo unos momentos mas pensado en todo lo que habían vivido en los últimos dos años.

—Serena te encuentras bien—La llamo Luna, sin recibir respuesta alguna—Tierra llamando a Serena—Volvió a internar la minina, alejando esta vez a Serena de sus pensamientos.

—Oh, Luna lo siento—Se giro para mirar a su amiga.

Luna solo suspiro exasperada.

—Te preguntaba si vas a tomar una ducha o te quedaras mirando la fotografía todo el día. Parecías como en otro mundo.

—Supongo que es la falta de sueño. No es parte de mi rutina habitual luchar contra Youmas en la madrugada, estoy fuera de practica—Dejo escapar una pequeña risita.

—Estas segura, que solo es eso—Luna la miro preocupada.

—Si, de verdad estoy bien, no te preocupes—Aseguro la joven y entro en el cuarto, uno momentos después se escucho el agua caer en la regadera.

Luna se quedo un momento mirando la puerta, algo en su interior le decía que eran aquellas pesadillas lo que tenia así a su joven princesa. En el interior de la habitación alguien se aclaro la garganta, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—¿Luna, me va a tener aquí esperando todo el día?—Pregunto el minino blanco.

—Artemis tonto, no seas desesperado.

—Pero tu fuiste la que me despertó a gritos—Reclamo Artemis.

—Por el amor de Dios Artemis, ya me he disculpado por eso, olvida el tema—Respondió con altivez Luna—Deberíamos estar preocupados por los recientes acontecimientos, dos noche seguidas de ataques, esto es algo serio.

—Lo se—Respondió serio, algo muy raro en el—Pero no tenemos nada de información, no sabemos quienes, ni que quieren. De cualquier manera hay algo que le preocupa de verdad a Mina—Continuo Artemis—A ella le preocupa Serena.

—¿Por que?—Pregunto Luna—¿Que quieres decir?—Pensó que tal vez, los demás de habían dado cuenta que Serena estaba distraída por sus recientes pesadillas.

—Ayer después de la batalla, cuando Mina y Kunzite llegaron a casa, me dijeron que Sailor Moon, había aparecido en el campo de batalla, y corrió directamente al Youma atacándolo ella sola. Era como si tratara de dejarlos fuera de la batalla. también me dijeron que la noche anterior paso lo mismo. Kunzite cree que Serena esta tomando riesgos que no son necesarios.

Luna, se quedo pensativa unos segundo. Era claro que Serena jamas actuaba de esa manera. Sin embargo con el paso de los años ella había cambiado, paso de ser una niña llorona y una joven inteligente y osada. Sin duda Luna se sentía muy orgullosa de la forma en que su princesa y futura reina estaba creciendo.

—Hablare con ella—Respondió Luna seriamente—Ella a estado muy presionada últimamente, tal vez inconscientemente saco toda su frustración con el Youma.

—Tal vez, es eso—Respondió—¿De que me querías hablar?—Cambio el tema.

—¿Me preguntaba, si aun puedo acceder a los antiguos archivos de la Luna?

—Claro, que aun se puede—Artemis la miro un poco perdido por aquella pregunta—¿Que buscaras?

—Necesito buscar un nombre, en la base de datos.

—¿Que nombre es?—Pregunto Artemis curioso.

—Melody—El solo pronunciarlo, provoco un terrible sentimiento de tristeza en el pecho de Luna.

—¿Melody?—Volvió a preguntar Artemis curioso.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, como tratando de recordar algo sobre aquel nombre, hasta que un pitido proveniente de la computadora los saco del trance.

—Me tengo que ir, parece Darién quiere hablar con Serena, esta entrado un mensaje de el.

—Bien, te veo en el centro de juegos en un par de horas, para buscar algo de información—Se despido desapareciendo de la pantalla.

Una nueva imagen emergió en la pantalla de la laptop. Mostraba a un joven pelinegro.

—Darién, que gusto verte—Saludo Luna con una sonrisa.

—Luna— Respondió el saludo—¿Dime, esta Serena cerca? necesito hablar con ella.

—Ella esta tomando un baño, no creo que tarde mucho.

Detrás de ella la puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió, y Serena cruzo la habitación a toda prisa, se vistió y dejo una toalla envuelta en su cabellos. Finalmente camino hasta quedar frente al monitor.

—Hola, amor, sabia que había escuchado tu voz—Exclamo la rubia con emoción.

—Mi princesa, como va todo de aquel lado—Saludo el joven con una radiante sonrisa, sin embargo en su mirada había algo frio.

—Si, todo esta bien...—Lo miro un momento antes de seguir—...Solo algunas cosas, de la escuela, pero todo bien.

Desde la cama Luna le lanzo una mirada recriminadora, ya que Serena no le había contado nada de los ataques a Darién.

—Como te ha ido con las clases—Continuo Serena.

—Tengo algunos trabajos finales, y los exámenes, quiero que esto termine para regresar a tu lado pronto—Se quedo callado un momento, mirando seriamente a la mujer al otro la de la pantalla—Quiero regresar cuanto antes, parece que me necesitas contigo; En que momento pensabas contarme acerca de los últimos ataques de los Youmas. Y sobre todo por que te has lanzado a atacarlos tu sola—Hablo con un tono severo, que Serena jamás le había notado.

Serena palideció ante las preguntas, como se había enterado Darién de todo eso. Las palabras se atoraron es su garganta.

—Darién, Yo...


	2. Bievenido a casa

**.**

**Capítulo 2: Bienvenido a Casa.**

**.**

Serena había terminado por fin sus tareas del día, así que pensó que un helado de chocolate sería una buena recompensa a su duro trabajo. Camino rumbo a la fuente de sodas Crown. El brillante sol de la tarde dejaba caer su cálidos rayos sobre el dorado cabello de la chica.

Camino algunos pasos hasta quedar delante de las puertas corredizas del lugar, que se abrieron de inmediato para darle la bienvenida. Antes de entrar miro el lugar, y sintió un poco de nostalgia. Después de todo ese lugar había sido como un segundo hogar los últimos tiempos.

En una zona apartada de los nuevos videojuegos, se encontraban las viejas arcadias, entre ellas el juego de Sailor V. Ese juego era realmente importante; en él se había gastado gran parte de su mesada, además de servir como medio de entrenamiento.

Se acercó hasta la barra y miro al joven de cabellos rubios que atendía a algunos clientes. Él le lanzo una mirada discreta, anunciando que estaría con ella en algunos momentos. Serena asintió y tomo asiento en un lugar al final de la barra. Este era su lugar. Cuando estaba en ese lugar se sentía cerca de él.

_"Darién"_

—Serena, que gusto verte, ¿Que te trae por aquí esta tarde?—Saludo el joven sonriendo.

Serena se giró para ver a su amigo.

—Andrew, ¿Te sucede algo?—Se quedó mirándolo atentamente. No parecía ser el mismo de siempre. Estaba algo desaliñado, la camisa arrugada, el cabello despeinado con algunos mechones rubios sobre los ojos, los cuales mostraban círculos oscuros debajo, dando la impresión de no dormir de la manera adecuada.—No te ves nada bien.

—Yo...—Se quedó callado un momento—...Estoy bien, es solo que no he dormido bien las últimas noches—Respondió con una sonrisa algo cansada.

—¿Seguro, que es solo eso?—Pregunto, no del todo convencida de la respuesta de su amigo. Tenía la sensación de que algo más estaba molestado al rubio.

—Sí, estoy seguro. Solo debo dormir un poco más. Entonces, ¿Quieres un batido de chocolate?—Respondió cambiando el tema.

—Sí, es exactamente lo que estaba buscando—Serena le sonrió amablemente. Si su amigo tuviera algo, él se lo diría en su momento—Estoy de celebración—Continuo la rubia, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

—Supongo que terminaste todas tus tareas—Andrew le sonrió. Y por un momento parecía ser el de antes.

—Sí, termine todo, ahora quiero tomar algo dulce, más tarde iré a casa a descansar y ver una película.

Ese era su plan, a menos que algún Youma atacara como las últimas noches. Comenzaba a preguntarse si aquella realmente sería una noche tranquila.

—Haz hablado con Darién últimamente—Pregunto Andrew, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Sí, hable con el esta mañana—Respondió recordado la conversación con Darién que había tenido por la mañana.

Andrew frunció el ceño, algo en la voz de Serena denotaba tristeza.

—¿Sucede algo?, Pensé que estarías feliz, ya que el regresara pronto y será para quedarse definitivamente— Andrew la miro un momento antes de continuar—¿Acaso se ha retrasado su regreso?

—Todo lo contrario—Se apresuró a responder Serena.

—Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

Y realmente era de esa manera. En los últimos tiempos Andrew se había convertido en parte del equipo, sabia todos los secretos de las Sailor Scouts y Tuxedo Mask. También estaba al tanto de los ataques las últimas noches.

—Darién se enteró de los recientes ataques y decidió tomar el primer avión con destino a Tokio—Respondió Serena, fijando su mirada en el helado que Andrew había puesto delante de ella—Pero lo convencí para que desistiera. Él tiene que prepararse para sus exámenes. Después de todo nosotros podemos manejar la situación aquí.

—El solo quiere protegerte.

—¡No quiero que el pierda todo por lo que ha luchado, solo porque siente que tiene que volver para tomar mi mano y hacerme sentir segura!

Andrew la miro sorprendido al oír el tono de dureza en que dijo aquello.

—Estoy seguro que él no tiene la intención que hacerlo ver de esa manera—Se detuvo un momento—Tal vez para él fue muy duro cuando le hablaste de los ataques y se preocupó por ti.

—Yo no se lo dije…—Respondió desviando la mirada.

—No entiendo—La miro desconcertado.

—Él ya lo sabía—Serena sintió algo de molestia crecer en tu interior—Él lo sabía, y no estaba sorprendió. Fueron ellos, sus guardianes que siempre están atentos a todo lo que hago—Su voz sonaba cargada de enojo.

Andrew la miro y sonrió tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas.

—Tal vez, realmente parece una invasión a tu privacidad. Pero sabes siempre he pensado que tienes los mejores amigos del mundo. Y no me refiero a lo que los une en su pasado y su futuro, no con el deber de proteger a la princesa de la Luna, si no, como amigos que aman y quieren proteger a Serena.

Serena sonrió, había comprendido las palabras de su amigo.

—Sabía que tú me entenderías, siempre sabes cómo poner las cosas en la mejor perspectiva para mí.

—Me alegro de poder ser ayuda.

—Pero ahora me dirás que es lo que te preocupa a ti—Volvió a intentar indagar en lo que le molestaba a su amigo.

—Nada me molesta—Continuo limpiando el mostrador, para restarle importancia al asunto—No he dormido bien las últimas dos noches, es solo eso.

—Si necesitas hablar de cualquier cosa—Respondió Serena.

Pero antes de continuar con la conversación, alguien llamo la atención de Serena.

—¡Serena!—Llamo una rubia con un lazo rojo en cabello. Estaba acompañada con otra chica cerca de la entrada y caminaban rumbo a su mesa de costumbre.

—Estoy bien, ve con las chicas—Sonrió—Hablamos luego.

Serena se despido del joven, dio un profundo respiro, tomo su helado y se dirijo hacia donde estaban las chicas.

—Sabía que te encontraríamos aquí, tu madre me dijo que habías salido en lugar de estar encerrada—Mina le sonrió cómplice.

—Mina, yo termine mis tareas, algo que también tu deberías hacer—Intento reprender a su amiga rubia, aun sabiendo que no tendría ningún efecto.

—Comienzas a sonar como Amy—Lita río por el comportamiento de sus amigas.

—Algún día seré la Reina de Tokio de Cristal. No me imagino gobernando el planeta solo con conocimientos de moda y mangas—Respondió Serena seriamente.

—Supongo que el hecho de que cierto príncipe pelinegro no esté cerca, tiene mucho que ver con tus nuevos hábitos de estudio—Comento Mina lanzado una mirada traviesa, mientras guiñaba un ojo.

El semblante de Serena se volvió aún más serio, mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida.

—Hablando del príncipe de la Tierra—Serena sonrió con determinación—Puedes informar a Kunzite, que a partir de este momento está en mi lista negra. No puedo creer que le contara a Darién sobre los ataques. Incluso le informo que yo estaba atacando al enemigo como una loca, que parecía estar deseosa de ser asesinada o algo así.

—Lo siento Serena, pero eso es asunto de ellos—Replico Mina, con una seriedad muy rara en ella—Kunzite es el líder de los generales de Darién. ¿Cómo te sentirías si yo, siendo líder de las Senshi, te negara información?

Serena se quedó meditando aquellas palabras por un momento, mientras los recuerdos de hace unas horas volvían a su mente.

* * *

**_Flashback-Esta mañana_**

_—__Hola, amor, sabía que había escuchado tu voz—Exclamo la rubia con emoción._

_—__Mi princesa ¿Cómo va todo de aquel lado?—Saludo el joven con una radiante sonrisa, sin embargo en su mirada había algo frío._

_—__Todo está bien...—Lo miro un momento antes de seguir—...Solo algunas cosas, de la escuela, pero todo bien._

_Desde la cama Luna le lanzo una mirada recriminadora, ya que Serena no le había contado nada de los ataques a Darién._

_—__¿Cómo te ha ido con las clases?—Pregunto Serena ignorando la mirada de Luna._

_—__Tengo algunos trabajos finales, y los exámenes, quiero que esto termine para regresar a tu lado pronto—Se quedó callado un momento, mirando seriamente a la mujer al otro la de la pantalla—Quiero regresar cuanto antes, parece que me necesitas contigo; En qué momento pensabas contarme acerca de los últimos ataques de los Youmas. Y sobre todo porque te has lanzado a atacarlos tu sola—Hablo con un tono severo, que Serena jamás le había notado._

_Serena palideció ante las preguntas, como se había enterado Darién de todo eso. Las palabras se atoraron es su garganta._

_—__Darién, Yo...—No es lo que piensas, solo no quería preocuparte, tú tienes tantas cosas en que pensar, tus exámenes, yo no quería distraerte de lo que es importante—¿Cómo te enteraste?_

_—__Kunzite, es consciente de que yo debo estar enterado que tenemos un nuevo enemigo._

_—__Debí suponerlo, después de todo estoy segura que ellos han estado informando de cada uno de mis movimientos. No necesito a tus guardianes cuidándome._

_—__Perdóname por sentirme desilusionado—La mirada de Darién entristeció—No entiendo por qué me tengo que enterar a través de ellos, cuando tu podrías contarme las cosas._

_Serena no podía evitar sentirse culpable, pero él no podía ver que todo lo hacía por su bien._

_—__Darién...Yo._

_—No hay excusas Serena. Si algo sucede y no estoy para ayudarte...—Se quedo un momento en silencio__—…__Tomare el primer vuelo a Tokio. Solo espero llegar antes de que algo realmente malo suceda._

_Serena sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Si aquello estaba sucediendo, era por que ella le había ocultado información. Darién estaba siguiendo sus sueños. Estaba estudiando para medico, y estar en una universidad de América era una gran oportunidad. Sus exámenes finales eran importantes. No podía permitir que todo eso se perdiera._

_—__No...—Dijo tratando se sonar calmada, pero con autoridad—Tu vas a permanecer en América, y terminaras tus estudios. En unas semanas mas estarás en casa. Estos ataques son un juego de niños en comparación de lo que hemos enfrentado antes. No vas a abandonar tus sueños por algo como esto._

_Darién negó con la cabeza._

_—__Kunzite, dijo que en el ultimo enfrentamiento apareciste de la nada a media batalla y fuiste directo contra el Youma, y que este estuvo a punto de herirte. Debes tener mas cuidado, yo debería estar allí contigo._

_—__¡Yo estaba realmente molesta por que me sacaron de la cama en medio de la noche!—Grito, y luego se quedo en silencio un momento—Tal vez, fui un poco descuidada, solo quería eliminar a ese moustro y regresar a dormir. Estaba realmente cansada. Tuve un día largo y pesado y saque mis frustraciones contra el Youma._

_—__Pero...—Intento replicar el joven pelinegro._

_—__Lo siento Darién—Lo interrumpió Serena—Todo esta bien aquí. Tenemos todo bajo control. Podemos sobrevivir una semana mas hasta que regreses. Te veré pronto—Dijo dando por terminada la discusión._

_Darién dejo escapar un suspiro._

_—__Si algo te sucediera yo..._

_—__No me va a pasar nada—Aseguro la rubia._

_—__Confiare en ti. Creo que dormiré un poco. Ten cuidado y recuerda, Te amo Princesa._

_Serena sonrió al escuchar aquellas palabras y sintió algo cálido en su pecho._

_—__Yo también Te amo mi Príncipe._

**_Fin Flashback_**

* * *

El sonido de las voces de Mina y Lita, provoco que Serena regresa al presente. Sus amigas charlaban sobre un viaje de compras que habían planeado para el siguiente día.

—Miren quien va llegando—Dijo Lita enfocando su vista hacia la puerta.

Serena y Mina, miraron hacia donde señalaba la castaña. Entrado al lugar se encontraban Reí y Amy. En otros tiempos era como una costumbre reunirse en aquel lugar. Pero en los últimos tiempos entre los estudios y los novios era muy raro hacerlo.

Reí y Amy sonrieron al ver a sus amigas y de inmediato se acercaron a ellas.

—¡Chicas!—Saludo Amy con su natural tono amable mientras tomaba asiento junto a Lita—Parece que todas tuvimos la misma idea.

—Si, es muy raro reunirnos así, últimamente solo nos vemos en el campo de batalla—Dijo la pelinegra que aun permanecía de pie, mientras observaba a la rubia de coletas—Serena mueve tu gordo trasero de una vez, estas ocupando todo el asiento—La rubia se movió y Reí tomo asiento junto a ella—Sabia que todas esas malteadas se reflejarían algún día en tu figura.

Serena miro a la pelinegra seriamente, para después sacar la lengua en una mueca infantil. Aquello era sin duda parte de la rutina habitual del grupo.

Andrew se acerco a la mesa para tomar el pedido. Después de tomar la orden y charlar un minuto se retiro a la barra.

El silencio inundo por completo la mesa.

—¿Que pasa con Andrew?-Lita pregunto rompiendo el silencio—Parecía como un zombie.

—Definitivamente, algo sucede con el—Continuo Reí.

—Lo se, me tiene preocupada. Hace un momento le pregunte si pasaba algo con el—Se quedo pensativa un momento—El dijo que únicamente eran problemas para dormir.

—Tal vez solo este resfriado—Comento Amy meditando lo que Serena había dicho—Hay un virus dando vueltas en la ciudad—Dijo con su tono calmado y educado.

Todas la chicas habían opinado al respeto. Todas menos una. Así que todas la miradas se volvieron hacia ella, para ver si tenia algo que añadir. Pero la rubia del amor se quedo en silencio mientras una picara sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

—¿Que sucede Mina?—Pregunto Reí.

La rubia guardiana de Venus dejo escapar un suspiro.

—Es obvio lo que pasa con Andrew—Miro a sus amigas—¿Acaso no pueden ver las señales?

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas sin entender a que se refería.

—¿Que quieres decir Mina?—Pregunto la rubia de coletas.

—Andrew esta enamorado—Las miro con aires de superioridad—Esta flechado.

—¡Que!—Exclamaron todas al mismo tiempo.

—Así es—Dijo sonriendo—Soy la diosa del amor, y por lo tanto tengo un sexto sentido para estas cosas. Confíen en mi, todos lo síntomas son de un chico enamorado.

Las chicas se quedaron en silencio, como meditando las palabras de Mina.

—¿Quien será la chica que tiene así a Andrew?—Pregunto Reí.

—Me pregunto lo mismo—Continuo Lita.

—Me alegro por el, realmente se merece lo mejor—Comento Amy con alegría.

—Tienes toda la razón Amy—Respondió Serena—El estaba muy triste después de terminar con su novia. Me preocupaba que no quisiera seguir adelante.

—Aunque no parece estarlo manejando muy bien—Dijo Lita negando con la cabeza.

—Todo esto es normal. Esta en la primera etapa, tal vez esta un poco confundido. Cuando se de cuenta lo que siente, estará mejor—Mina dejo escapar una sonrisa.

—Bueno me da gusto que estemos todas juntas—Dijo Reí cambiando el tema—Quiero saber si están libres para comer pizza y ver una película. Ya no puedo estar mas tiempo entre libros.

—Tienes todo mi apoyo—Continuo Mina con cara de sufrimiento.

—Por su puesto—Respondió Lita.

—Toda la semana he estado estudiando, creo que me vendría bien un descanso—Amy sonrió.

Las miradas se volvieron hacia Serena. Aunque ella realmente solo deseaba ir a casa y acurrucarse en su cama. Pero en los últimos días todas estaban un poco distantes. Y era probable que momentos como esos fueran escasos. Miro a las chicas que estaban a su alrededor. Ellas eran prácticamente sus hermanas, sabia que los momentos con ellas eran como un tesoro.

—Cuenten conmigo—Les dedico la mas dulce y sincera de las sonrisas.

—Excelente, nos vemos en el templo en dos horas—Dijo la pelinegra.

—Oye, Mina—Serena se volvió a su rubia amiga—¿Luna estuvo en tu casa hoy?. Se fue temprano y dijo que estaría con Artemis.

Mina asintió con la cabeza.

—Creo que deben de estar en centro de control, aquí mismo. Artemis dijo que necesitaban buscar algo en los archivos—Se quedo un momento en silencio—Así que estoy asumiendo que se encuentran en la antigua sala de control.

—Muy bien. Creo que bajare para avisarles que estaremos en el templo y así pueden unirse a nosotras—Anuncio la rubia de coletas.

* * *

Había pasado una hora desde que Serena bajo para hablar con ellos. Les había dicho que estarían en el templo Hikawa toda la noche. Sin embargo ellos aun tenían mucho trabajo por delante en el centro de control.

Artemis estaba corriendo algunos reportes con datos sobre los recientes ataque de Youmas. Trataba de averiguar quienes eran y que buscaban. Pero no tuvo mayor suerte.

Por otro lado, Luna estaba revisando los archivos del antiguo Milenio de Plata. Estos contenían información sobre todos los habitantes de la Luna, y también de aquellos que sin vivir en ella, tenían algún tipo de relación. En estos archivos además de estar los datos de Serena y las chicas, también estaban los datos de Endimión y sus generales.

Artemis apago el equipo en el que trabajaba, estaba realmente agotado.

—Luna. Ya es tarde—Dijo Artemis acercándose a su compañera—Las chicas ya deben estar en el templo. Quiero probar esa pizza de anchoas.

—Solo un momento mas—Contesto Luna mirando las pantallas.

—¿Has tenido suerte en tu búsqueda?—Pregunto aun sin entender bien que estaba buscando Luna.

—En realidad no. He revisado todos los datos. Nobles, sirvientes, doncellas, y nada. He decidido buscar el nombre "Melody" a través de todas las bases de datos. Espero encontrar algo.

—Algo debes de encontrar—La animo Artemis.

De repente el equipo emitió un leve pitido.

—Creo que estamos apunto de averiguarlo—Luna dio algunos toque en el panel táctil. Su ojos se abrieron de sorpresa ante lo que se mostraba en la pantalla. Uno solo resultado apareció. Uno solo archivo con un nombre y una fecha.

—Melody Rose...—Susurro Luna, mientras daba clic para abrirlo. Sin embargo poco pudo hacer. El archivo tenia una clave.

—¿Es lo que estabas buscando?

—No estoy segura. Pero esa debe ser su fecha de nacimiento. Según esto, solo tenia cinco años, cuando el reino de la Luna fue atacado y destruido. Haré una copia para mostrársela a Amy—Dijo mientras apagaba el equipo y se giraba para caminar hacia la salida.

Artemis camino detrás de ella. Algo en su interior le decía que descubrir el contenido de aquel archivo, podría cambiar a todos para siempre.

* * *

El brillante sol de la mañana del Sábado entro a través de la ventana de la habitación de la modesta casa de dos pisos. Un rayo de luz dorada se proyectó sobre la faz de la ocupante de la cama, ella dio un pequeño gemido y rodó a su lado para evitar la luz que estaba interfiriendo con su sueño. Pero al cabo de unos minutos sus ojos azul cielo se abrieron para saludar el día.

Serena bostezó y se estiró, no del todo lista para despertar aún. Miró su reloj para ver la hora que era.

—Ocho en punto. ¿Cómo puedo estar despierta tan temprano? Estuve despierta hasta las dos de la madrugada terminando algunas de mis ultimas tareas—Serena gruñó para sus adentros. Había pasado la noche anterior en casa de Lita para terminar los últimos trabajos que sus profesores habían dado por la última semana de clases—Debería dormir un poco mas—Se dijo a si misma mientras se movía en la cama para encontrar una posición más cómoda, pensando que podría ser capaz de tener un par de horas de sueño antes de levantarse.

Cuando se estaba acurrucando en su almohada, sus ojos se posaron en la foto que estaba en su mesita de noche. Miró la foto, en la que estaban ella y Darién, Mina la había tomado en un parque de diversiones hace tres años antes. Darién estaba detrás, con los brazos envueltos alrededor de ella. Serena estaba sonrojada y se reía, terminaban de bajar de la montaña rusa. Mientras miraban con la cara sonriente los ojos color zafiro brillante, pensó en lo mucho que lo había echado de menos en los últimos dos años. Él había estado en casa una semana durante las vacaciones de Navidad, y eso fue durante el primer año en que se había ido, sin embargo, desde entonces había estado demasiado ocupado.

Serena sonrió, recordando que pronto estaría en casa para siempre. Donde debía estar, en donde ella pudiera verlo todos los días. No podía esperar. Se acurrucó en sus sabanas cerrando los ojos. De repente el recuero de algo importante le llego a la mente.

—¡Cielos! Es sábado. Darién vuelve a casa hoy—Apartó las sábanas y salto de la cama. Voló a su armario. Vería a su amor después de una larga ausencia, tendría que lucir lo mejor posible.

Se probo ropa una y otra vez, pero nada parecía correcto. Quería lucir perfecta. Después de todo, la última vez que la vio ella era una estudiante de dieciséis años de edad. Ahora era una mujer de dieciocho años. Ahora el tenía veintiún años. Ella no quería parecer inmadura e infantil.

—Serena, ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?—La voz apagada de Luna llegó desde la cama. Su cabeza apareció de debajo de las mantas que habían sido arrojadas sin ceremonias en la carrera loca de Serena.

Serena giró y lanzo una mirada de pánico a su amiga y tutora.

—Luna … Darién … vuelve a casa hoy … no tengo nada que ponerme … yo … yo …—Con eso se derrumbó en el suelo.

Luna saltó de la cama y se acercó a su angustiada princesa, sacudiendo la cabeza. Cuando Serena era más joven, estos colapsos eran casi un hecho cotidiano, pero en el último par de años, era muy raro ver algo así.

—Serena—Sus palabras sonaron casi maternales—Tienes un armario lleno de ropa maravillosa para elegir. Dios sabe que después de todos tus viajes de compras de fin de semana con las chicas, se puede vestir a un país pequeño, con sólo el contenido de tu armario.

Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar en aquellos grandes ojos azules.

—Pero Luna, ¿y si él piensa que me veo infantil o inmadura. Él ha estado rodeado de mujeres mayores y sofisticadas desde hace dos años. Yo no quiero parecer una niña jugando a los disfraces—La última parte la dijo casi en un lamento.

Luna sabía que tenía que actuar rápidamente. Saltó al regazo de su amiga y se alzó para quedar al nivel visual con ella.

—Tu no quieres que tu príncipe llegue a casa y te vea hecha una ruina emocional, o si? Ahora respira profundamente. Vas al aeropuerto. Algo informal va a estar bien. Levántate y vuelve a intentarlo—Su tono de voz, no aceptaba una negativa.

Serena cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, lo sostuvo un momento, luego exhalo lentamente. Al abrir los ojos miró al felino negro delante de ella.

—Gracias, Luna. Yo necesitaba eso.

Volvió a ponerse en pie y se dirigió a su armario. Después de unos minutos de quejas, salió con un montón de ropa y se dirigió al baño.

—Gracias a Dios, crisis resuelta—Luna escuchó la ducha abierta. Se volvió hacia la cama, pensando en dormir algunos minutos más. No es que estuviera muy cansada. La semana pasada había pasado sin incidentes. Nada de ataques Youmas, nada extraño en absoluto. Parecía que todos los recientes ataques se habían detenido. Sabia que no había terminado completamente, pero aun así era un buen descanso. Serena incluso había estado durmiendo mejor, no más pesadillas en sus sueños.

—La calma antes de la tormenta—Luna, cerro los ojos. Sabía que iba a venir, algo grande. Iban a ciegas, porque aunque no había ninguna pista en cuanto a quién estaba detrás de los ataques o de lo que buscaban. Era muy inquietante. Además estaba el asunto de "Melody", aun no tenia muchos avances con este tema.

Escucho la puerta del baño y abrió los ojos para ver a Serena caminar de regreso a la habitación con una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cabeza.

—Luna, ¿Qué te parece?—Ella daba vueltas con gracia para mostrar las ropas que llevaba puestas.

Llevaba unos vaqueros a la cadera de un tono azul celeste. Vestía una camisa de botones, de color rosa pálido que se aferraba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel. Un cinturón de aros de plata envuelto alrededor de su cintura que coincidan con los pendientes. En sus largas piernas lucia botines de un marrón oscuro. Era, elegante e informal.

Luna aclaró la garganta.

—Te ves hermosa Serena.

Serena se sentó frente a su espejo y tiró la toalla de la cabeza y empezó a cepillarse la larga melena dorada. En realidad se había cortado un poco el pelo alrededor de hace un mes. Su cabello llegaba cerca de sus rodillas, pero ella había donado 30 centímetros de su pelo para una obra de caridad para pacientes con cáncer. Incluso después de tener que cortarlo, la dorada melena caía hasta por debajo de las caderas. Había comenzado a usar su cabello en diferentes estilos. Aunque su estilo mas usado era con el par de bombones en la cabeza, después de todo, era su marca registrada, pero no lo usaba todos los días como antes.

Mirando en el espejo pensó en poner su pelo con el peinado de siempre, pero decidió hacer algo diferente. Se sujeto todo el pelo en una cola de caballo en la parte posterior de la cabeza y lo ató con una cinta de plata alrededor de ella. Algunos mechones le caían en la frente y un par de pequeñas piezas de pelo rizado alrededor de sus oídos. Aplico un poco de maquillaje, rímel, brillo de labios, y estaba lista.

Bajó las escaleras, y pudo oler los deliciosos aromas procedentes de la cocina. Entró y vio a sus padres sentados disfrutando de un tranquilo desayuno la mañana del sábado.

—Mamá, Papá—Saludo prácticamente cantando mientras cruzaba de la sala a la cocina donde la comida aún estaba caliente.

—Buenos días, mi pequeña—Kenji Tsukino, levanto la vista de su periódico y sonrió a su hija.

Serena se sentó con sus padres.

—Entonces, Serena, a qué hora llega su vuelo?—Pregunto su madre en tono amable. Una mujer de largos cabellos azules y mirada celeste.

Serena tragó su bocado de pan tostado antes de responder.

—14:30. Pero voy a ir a su apartamento para asegurarme de que este limpio y fresco. Estoy segura de que va a estar cansado después de un largo vuelo. También iré a la tienda de comestibles y recogeré algunas cosas para él, quiero que tenga algo de comida en el lugar. Las lágrimas llenaron los ojos celestes de Ikuko.

—Mi pequeña niña, cuida tan bien de su prometido. Vas a ser una esposa maravillosa—Se aventuró demasiado efusiva.

Kenji farfulló y se atragantó con el café.

—¡Su... Su esposa!—Era un hombre maduro de cabellos negros y ojos de un azul muy oscuro.

Serena aprovecho el momento para salir. Llevo su plato al fregadero y se dirigió fuera de la cocina. Detrás de ella todavía podía escuchar a sus padres. Tomo su bolso y la llaves del auto, y salió de la casa.

Se acercó al coche deportivo de color rojo estacionado en la entrada y tomo el asiento del conductor. Haruka se había apiadado de ella después de que su padre se negara a enseñarle a conducir. Ella le había dado lecciones. Y después de haber conseguido su licencia, Darién había permitido amablemente que ella usara su coche mientras él no estaba.

Ella arrancó y se dirigió hacia el Crown. La noche anterior la había dejado un poco aturdida, por lo que pensó que una buena dosis de cafeína le ayudaría.

Unos minutos más tarde se detuvo en la galería y entró. Como era temprano, el lugar estaba bastante vacío. Se acercó al mostrador y miro a una chica con delantal. Ella estaba de espaldas, pero cuando se giro y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Serena, sintió como si un escalofrió le recorriera la espalda.

La chica se acerco para tomar su orden.

—Hola. ¿Qué te voy a servir?—preguntó la chica con una sonrisa. Sus cabellos eran de un dorado oscuro, los llevaba firmemente recogidos en una trenza atada por encima de la nuca, con algunos mechones sobre su cara. Sus ojos un par de zafiros brillantes. Aparentaba alrededor de dieciocho años.

_"Sus ojos... Sus ojos son como los de el"_

Serena la miro fijamente a los ojos, algo en ellos, le provocaba recordar a Darién. Aquel pensamiento se apodero de ella, sin que se lo propusiera.

—¿Hola?—Volvió a llamar la joven.

—Oh, si, lo siento, un latte mocha, el doble de chocolate, cuatro shots de café, crema batida extra...—Lo pensó un momento—…Y también con chispitas de chocolate—Pidió Serena amablemente, tratando de alejar los pensamientos de su mente.

La chica dejo escapar una leve sonrisa.

—Tu debes ser Serena.

Serena sonrió, sin comprender.

Andrew me dijo que alguien pidiendo esa bebida aparecería.

—Andrew, es un exagerado—Serena le regalo una amable sonrisa.

—Lo se, aunque no pensé que alguien además de mi pudiera manejar esa cantidad de cafeína, y todo ese azúcar en una sola bebida. Pero el me aseguraron que Serena, seria una digna contrincante.

Serena sonrió, por alguna razón sentía una gran simpatía inmediata con esa chica.

—Serena Tsukino—Se presento—Adicta al chocolate y a la cafeína, un placer conocerte.

La chica, sirvió la explosiva bebida frente a Serena.

-Kurai Ichiro, el gusto es mío.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando aquí?—Preguntó Serena.

—Alrededor de una semana—Respondió la chica—Soy nueva en la ciudad. Estoy estudiando artes visuales en la universidad. Este trabajo ha sido enviado del cielo. Andrew ha sido realmente bueno con mis horarios. Mi escuela está pagada y tengo un poco de dinero que viene de un fondo, pero una chica tiene que tener dinero extra, las compras ya sabes. Serena sonrió con comprensión.

—Si, los centros comerciales irían a la quiebra sin nosotras.

Andrew salió de la trastienda para encontrar a las dos jóvenes riendo y charlando como viejas amigas.

—¡Hola Serena! sabia que era tu voz lo que escuche por aquí—El joven se acerco.

—Andrew—Saludo—Me acaban de servir mi bebida favorita—Sonrió a su nueva amiga—He tenido una noche difícil y tengo un montón de cosas que hacer hoy.

Las puertas de la sala de juegos se abrieron para dar paso a un grupo de cuatro chicas, acompañadas de cuatro chicos. Todos vieron Serena en el mostrador. Pero fue la chica rubia que estaba en la parte delantera del grupo la que gritó y soltó el brazo del hombre de cabellos grises que estaba junto a ella, para correr por la habitación y lanzar sus brazos alrededor de Serena.

Serena luchó por respirar mientras Mina estaba tratando de abrazarla y saltaba hacia arriba y abajo al mismo tiempo. Justo cuando pensaba que todo su oxígeno iba a ser cortado por completo, el resto del grupo llegó hasta ellas. Kunzite puso una mano en el hombro de Mina.

—Deja que la pobre chica respirare. Estoy seguro que a Darién no le gustaría nada enterarse que su novia esta muerta, porque la estranguló accidentalmente su mejor amiga.—Dijo con su habitual tono calmado y tranquilo. Era un joven de veinte años. Su lacia cabellera gris claro le caía hasta los hombros. Un par de mechones enmarcaban el rostro varonil y atractivo. Sus ojos eran grises también.

—Lo siento—Mina chilló, soltando Serena—Pero estoy tan emocionada, ¿tu no?

—Sí, lo estoy, pero tu eres demasiado...Efusiva Mina—Tomo su taza y bebió un sorbo mientras compartía una sonrisa de complicidad con Kurai—¿Cómo sabían que estaba aquí?

—Bueno, íbamos camino a tu casa para ver si necesitabas ayuda, cuando vimos el coche de Darién fuera—Se apresuro a contestar Reí. Era una joven atractiva, de increíbles ojos violetas y larga cabellera negra.

—¿Qué es lo que has planeado para hoy?—Lita preguntó saltando en la conversación. Llevaba la castaña melena atada en una alta cola de caballo. Su mirada eran un par de brillantes esmeraldas.

—No mucho. Iré a la tienda de comestibles para conseguir algunas cosas para abastecer la nevera y despensa de Darién. Luego simplemente pondré en orden el apartamento y me asegurare de que está listo para él.

—Bueno, es hora de dividir las tareas—Comenzó a organizar Mina emocionada, asumiendo su papel de liderazgo—Lita y yo vamos por las compras, mientras que el resto de ustedes van al apartamento. Esto nos dejara el tiempo casi justo para dirigimos al aeropuerto y …

—¡Espera!—Serena exclamó—…Iré al aeropuerto yo sola.

—Pero...—La rubia del amor quiso decir algo.

—Tiene razón, es mejor que ella valla sola—Amy habló con su voz suave. De cortos cabellos azules y celeste mirada.

—Quiero decir que no es como que no vayan a verlo hoy. Sólo quiero unos minutos a solas para darle la bienvenida a casa. Sólo nosotros. Lo siento si esto suena egoísta, pero es la forma que yo lo quiero —La voz de Serena bajó a un susurro—La forma en que he soñado.

Reí puso su brazo alrededor de su amiga y le dio un suave apretón.

—Comprendemos. Nosotros te ayudaremos a conseguir todo y luego tu iras al aeropuerto a traerlo a casa. Pero los estaremos esperando en el apartamento para emboscarlos a ustedes cuando vuelvan, ¿trato?

Serena sonrió a su amiga.

—Trato.

—Mina, vayámonos por las compras. Nos vemos en el departamento de Darién. Supongo que ustedes pueden ir a buscar algo para mantenerse entretenidos, a menos que quiera ayudar a limpiar.

Kunzite, Neflyte, Jedite y Zoycite, comenzaron a retroceder hacia la puerta. Todos ellos habían permanecido en silencio durante la discusión de las chicas, pero ahora que la atención estaba en ellos, sabían que tenían que retirarse, y rápido.

—Nosotros, tenemos algunas cosas que hacer—Sonrió nervioso Jedite.

—Si, una misión, un encargo—Lo secundo Neflyte.

Los otros dos solo asintieron con la cabeza.

Y con eso, los generales prácticamente corrieron de la galería de juegos, dejando a todas las chicas riendo detrás de ellos.

—Cobardes—La voz de Reí, fue casi un susurro. Pero aun así todas la escucharon.

La risa les llego natural, y continuaron durante unos minutos y luego comenzó a apagarse. Serena volvió a su café y vio a Kurai secándose las lágrimas de la risa.

—Oh, eso no tiene precio—Dijo Kurai—Muestra a un hombre un trapeador y podrás verlo correr.

—¡Hey!—Andrew tomó la palabra en su propia defensa—Yo uso un trapeador diario por aquí.

Esto provoco que Kurai le alborotara el cabello de Andrew con cariño.

—Pero tu eres especial, una excepción a la regla, todos los chicos deberían esforzarse para llegar a ser como tu—Mientras le guiñaba uno de sus grandes ojos de zafiro.

Andrew se sonrojó y balbuceó.

—Gra … Gracias—Se giro lentamente y luego entró en la trastienda.

Serena se volvió hacia sus amigas.

—Chicas, quiero que conozcan a Kurai. Comenzó a trabajar aquí hace una semana. Ellas son Reí, Mina, Lita y Amy.

—Encantada de conocerlas a todas ustedes—Kurai les sonrió de manera amistosa.

Las chicas respondieron de igual manera y todas ellas hablaron durante unos minutos hasta que un cliente entró y se sentó en una mesa cercana. Kurai fue a atenderlo, mientras que las chicas se preparaban para irse.

Andrew salió de la parte de atrás de nuevo. Miró a su alrededor por un momento. Y al ver a las chicas a punto de irse se acerco a ellas.

—No vayas a acaparar a mi mejor amigo para ti sola Serena. Dile a Darién que es mejor que venga por aquí o voy a estar toda la noche golpeando a su puerta.

Serena le sonrió.

—Me aseguraré de decirle, pero conozco a Darién, y se que él estará aquí antes de que incluso haya tenido la oportunidad de dejar su maleta en casa.

Todo el mundo dijo adiós y luego se dirigieron fuera. Todas estaban de pie junto al coche.

—Es ella...—Mina soltó de repente.

El resto de las chicas miraron a su alrededor confundidas.

—¿Quién es ella?—Preguntó Serena, sin tener idea de lo que su amiga estaba hablando.

Mina sonrió.

—Kurai. Ella es la chica de la que Andrew se ha enamorado. Y lo que es mejor es que ella está enamorada de él también.

—¡En serio, eso es genial!—Serena exclamó con alegría—Ella parece una chica muy agradable.

Ahora que su verdadero amor iba a volver a junto a ella, Serena quería ver a todos sus amigos felices. Andrew siempre tenia una sonrisa alegre para todos, aunque había sido herido terriblemente cuando Rita se alejo. Tal vez Kurai sería la que lo podría sanar y llevarlo de nuevo a su habitual estado feliz de nuevo. Pero sin quererlo aquel pensamiento llego de pronto a su mente. Los ojos de la chica. ¿Por qué era que sentía que le recordaban a su príncipe?, además algo en ella le hacia sentir cierta nostalgia.

—Ok Scouts—Serena intento alejar nuevamente esos pensamiento sin sentido—Tenemos nuestras tareas. Pongámonos a trabajar. Todas rieron, dispuestas a preparar las cosas para el tan esperado regreso a casa del príncipe de la Tierra.

* * *

La mujer apretó la mandíbula con rabia. Era una mujer alta y esbelta, el vestido morado oscuro se hacia uno con las formas de su cuerpo. Tenia ondulados y largos cabellos de un rojo sangre, y los fríos ojos rojos la hacían poseedora de una atractiva apariencia más propia de una diosa. La mujer sonrió, mirando la imagen que se proyectaba ante ella.

— ¡Prepárate, princesa de la Luna!—exclamó enfurecida, rodeada por poderosas corrientes de energía que parecían llamas rojizas.

Toda la habitación tembló sobre sus cimientos. Las columnas de piedra negra a los costados se sacudieron haciendo caer el polvo en finas líneas hacia las baldosas, la densa oscuridad que envolvía la estancia retrocedió rápidamente hacia los muros, iluminada por el colosal despliegue de energía; en las paredes, las pocas antorchas chisporrotearon hasta casi apagarse, como si fueran sacudidas por un fuerte vendaval.

—Muy pronto—susurró—Destruiré todo lo que amas.

* * *

_"Señoras y señores, en algunos minutos mas, estaremos aterrizando en Tokio. Por favor, asegúrese de que todos los asientos están en posición vertical y que los cinturones estén bien sujetos"_

La azafata dijo por el intercomunicador.

Había sido un largo vuelo. Había tratado de hacerlo pasar lo mas rápido posible durmiendo lo más que pudo, pero la emoción de ir a casa y ver a Serena de nuevo, le hacia imposible dormir una siesta.

A medida que el avión llegaba más cerca de su destino, Darién podía sentir su vinculo mental, creciendo. Cuando estaba cerca de Serena podía sentir los estados de ánimo y las emociones de ella. Incluso habían progresado hasta el punto en que podían hablar telepáticamente entre sí. Eso había sido muy útil en algunas batallas, cuando no querían que el enemigo supiera su próximo movimiento. Riendo, pensó en lo conveniente que la habilidad en particular había sido cuando querían hablar a altas horas de la noche, y Serena no podía usar el teléfono sin que su padre la descubriera.

Por supuesto, ser Tuxido Mask tenía sus ventajas. Si Kenji Tsukino supiera cuántas noches había saltado por la ventana del dormitorio de su hija, probablemente estaría muerto ahora mismo en la manos de su futuro suegro. Pero ya que él había estado tan lejos los últimos dos años, lo único que podía lograr a través de su vínculo era breves destellos de los estados de ánimo de Serena, pero sólo si ella se sentía una muy fuerte emoción.

Pero ahora ella estaba cerca. Podía sentirla a través de su vínculo. Su nerviosismo y su emoción fluía a través de él, haciendo que sus emociones ya aumentadas lo hicieran aún más. Sin embargo, él se mantenía a sí mismo blindado de ella. Tenía la esperanza de tener un momento sólo para contemplarla sin que ella se diera cuenta de que él estaba allí.

Sintió la caída de avión y se dio cuenta de que iban a aterrizar. Unos minutos después, el avión aterrizó y comenzó a hacer su camino hacia la terminal del aeropuerto. Cuando el avión estuvo completamente detenido, los viajeros comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida. Darién tomó su maleta, y siguió el resto de la gente para salir del avión.

Cuando se acercaba a la puerta, empezó a escanear a la multitud en busca de ella. Estaba tan lleno de gente que podría ser difícil encontrar a alguien. Centrándose en la energía de Serena, podía sentirla a su derecha, así que fue a la izquierda, formando un círculo alrededor de ella para poder llegar a su espalda. Sabía que se estaba acercando. De pronto se produjo una ruptura en la multitud, y pudo verla.

Darién siempre había sido bueno en mantener sus emociones bajo control, pero cuando vio a su princesa, las rodillas casi se le doblaron y sintió algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

—Ella es aún más hermosa de lo que recordaba—Se dijo en un susurro al verla. La Serena que recordaba era una chica de dieciséis años de edad, con el uniforme de la escuela preparatoria. La mujer de pie delante de él, era una diosa. Había madurado y crecido mientras el estaba lejos.

Su cuerpo sin duda mostraba algunas delicadas curvas que antes no estaban allí. Por supuesto que siempre había pensado que la perfección envolvía ese cuerpo menudo. Pero ahora cuando miró se dio cuenta de que ella no era tan pequeña como lo había estado. Antes su cabeza le llegaba a la mitad del pecho, pero ahora podía fácilmente llegar justo debajo de la barbilla.

Ella todavía estaba de espalda hacia él, buscando la puerta donde unos pocos pasajeros seguían haciendo su camino en el avión. Darién sintió el pánico viniendo de ella, por lo que decidió que era hora. Abrió el enlace para que ella fuera capaz de sentirlo.

Serena estaba empezando a entrar en pánico. Mucha gente ya se había bajado del avión, pero no había ni rastro de Darién. Por supuesto que había tanta gente que era casi como intentar encontrar una aguja en un pajar. Ella había intentado sentirlo a través de su vínculo, pero no había sentido nada. Eso no estaba bien, debería ser capaz de sentir si él estaba cerca.

_"¿Le ha pasado algo?"_

Serena apretó su mano contra el pecho y su respiración se volvió errática mientras recordaba cómo Darién había sido asesinado por Galaxia.

"_Por favor, no, no otra vez"_

De repente sintió una cálida oleada de energía llenar su interior. Era una sensación reconfortante que conocía muy bien. Miro a su alrededor, buscando desesperadamente la fuente. Cuando se volvió para mirar detrás de ella, se quedó paralizada.

Allí estaba él. Su príncipe. Su protector. Su amor. Él se veía exactamente como lo recordaba. Tal vez un poco más amplio en el pecho y los hombros, pero aparte de eso seguía siendo el mismo. Lo vio directamente a los ojos azules como la noche, cuando sintió que las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

—Mi princesa.

—Mi príncipe—El recibió su respuesta a cambio.

Sus lágrimas se desbordaron y corrieron por las mejillas mientras ella empezó a correr hacia él. Dejó caer la bolsa y abrió los brazos mientras se lanzaba hacia él. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella con fuerza mientras, dejaba escapar un sollozo en su hombro. Ambos podían sentir las almas de sus seres pasados que celebran junto con ellos en este reencuentro tan esperado.

Serena levantó los ojos llenos de lágrimas al mirar a los ojos de su amado. Tomo su cara entre las manos.

—Endimión—Le susurró.

Darién levantó la mano para limpiar las lágrimas de sus mejillas mientras respiraba en un suspiro.

—Serenity.

Él se acerco aun mas. Sus labios se encontraron en un dulce beso, que parecía de ensueño. Pero el beso se profundizó, cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de que esto era real. Estaban juntos de nuevo. No más separaciones.

Ajenos al aeropuerto lleno de gente, disfrutaron estar en los brazos del otro, sólo se separaron cuando la falta de oxígeno comenzó a llegar a ellos.

—Vallamos a casa—Darién Miro hacia abajo a sus hermosos ojos azul oscuro.

—Hemos estado separados demasiado tiempo, y planeo recuperar el tiempo perdido.

—¿Qué tienes en mente?—Preguntó Darién, acariciando el cabello suave en la sien y respirando su aroma cítrico.

—Bueno, creo que vas a tener que seguirme y descubrirlo—Con eso se dio la vuelta y lo tomo de la mano llevándolo lejos.

* * *

**Adelanto capítulo 3:**

Setsuna entrego a Darién una carta que había traído del futuro. Decía así:

_Querido Papa Darién,_

_Plut vino y me dijo que regresabas a casa después de estar en la universidad durante dos años. Yo quería estar allí para darte la bienvenida de vuelta también, pero Amy y Zoycite me han dejado muchas tareas. Tengo mis exámenes finales por venir, así que es difícil para mí estar lejos en este momento. Sólo quería hacerte saber que estás en mis pensamientos, y espero poder visitarlos a todos ustedes pronto. Dale a Mama Serena un abrazo de mi parte, te amo._

_Princesa Pequeña Dama Serenity_

_(Rini)_

Darién sonrió al pensar en esa carta de su futura hija. Ella parecía ser una copia exacta de su madre. Leal y fiel casi hasta la exageración, ambas trataban de ver lo bueno en la gente, no importa que tan retorcida fuera.

…

Al entrar en el castillo se puso en guardia. Todo estaba quieto y tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo. Comenzó a caminar por los pasillos, tratando de detectar cualquier signo de vida. Al llegar a la escalera del gran salón, sintió una oleada de miedo y pánico que no era suyo. Eran los sentimientos de Serenity que llegaban a el a través de su vínculo.

Llegó a una puerta que recordaba vagamente como la puerta de la alcoba de la Serenity. Abrió la puerta y miró dentro. Vio a la reina de Serenity, inconsciente en el suelo.

…

De pronto, una figura oscura envuelta en una larga capa negra apareció flotando en el aire al lado del balcón. La capucha de la capa mantuvo su rostro oculto. Se sentó allí por un momento, mirando la escena delante antes de que una voz masculina saliera desde el fondo negro.

—Realmente necesitas trabajar en tus habilidades de negociación. Obviamente lo que estás haciendo no está funcionando—El hombre dijo con una voz tranquila y calmada.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?—Gruño la mujer.

El se rio suavemente.

—¿No te alegras de verme? Te he traído un regalo, mi querida Beryl.

* * *

**Estos capítulos han sido simplemente sentando las bases, pero pronto leerán algún tipo de acción. Nuestros héroes están cerca de descubrir quién es el enemigo y lo que buscan.**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	3. Noche de luna nueva

**.**

**Capítulo 3: Noche de Luna Nueva.**

**.**

Darién, se levantó lentamente del sofá y apagó la televisión. Había estado viendo las noticias de última hora. Miró alrededor de la sala pensando en lo maravilloso que era estar en casa de nuevo. Asistir a la universidad en los Estados Unidos había sido una oportunidad maravillosa, pero en el fondo, sabía que se había perdido muchos momentos con sus amigos y seres queridos. Después de que Serena lo recogiera en el aeropuerto el sábado, habían ido a su apartamento donde sus generales y todas las chicas estaban esperando por él. Incluso, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru estaban allí. La sorpresa de la noche fue una carta que Setsuna le había entregado; una carta del futuro.

Darién sonrió al pensar en esa carta de su futura hija. Ella era realmente una copia exacta de su madre. Leal y fiel casi hasta la exageración, ambas trataban de ver lo bueno en la gente, no importaba que tan retorcida fuera.

_"Querido Papa Darién,_

_Plut vino y me dijo que regresabas a casa después de estar en la universidad durante dos años. Quería estar allí para darte la bienvenida de vuelta también, pero Amy y Zoycite me han dejado muchas tareas. Tengo mis exámenes finales por venir, así que es difícil para mí estar lejos en este momento. Sólo quería hacerte saber que estás en mis pensamientos, y espero poder visitarlos a todos ustedes pronto. Dale a Mama Serena un abrazo de mi parte, te amo._

_Princesa Pequeña Dama Serenity_ _(Rini)."_

Miró el reloj y vio que eran las 12:30, había tratado de ponerse en contacto con Serena telepáticamente hace unas pocas horas, pero al parecer estaba ocupada con algunas tareas, sin embargo ahora la sentía relajada como si se hubiera quedado dormida. Incapaz de detener su impulso, dio un paso hacia el balcón y sacando una rosa de entre sus ropas, se transformó en Tuxido Mask.

Saltó a la azotea del edificio de al lado y siguió hasta la casa donde se encontraba su alma gemela.

Pronto llegó y salto a la ventana del segundo piso, para su buena suerte estaba abierta. Entró y se detuvo al ver a la chica, ella estaba bajo una montaña de papeles y libros sobre su escritorio. Su boca estaba ligeramente abierta mientras roncaba suavemente. Los círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos delataban su fatiga.

Darién recordó su última semana en la escuela preparatoria, cómo los maestros les exigían tareas hasta el último minuto. Parecía que nada había cambiado. Bueno, todo terminaría pronto. Apenas dos días más y Serena se pasearía por el escenario para recibir su diploma, una hazaña que hubiera parecido imposible hace unos años.

**Flashback**

Él había estado de pie en frente de una joyería, hace cuatro años, cuando un trozo de papel arrugado le había golpeado en la cabeza. Al abrirla, había visto que se trataba de un examen de matemáticas con una calificación terrible de treinta puntos. Mirando a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que había venido de una niña pequeña con peinado extraño. Ella parecía tener un par de bombones en lo alto de la cabeza.

Trato de verla más de cerca a la cara, no podía negar que era un curioso. Ella tenia el cabello largo de un rubio dorado y los ojos grandes e inocentes de un tono azul profundo, parecía estar destinada a romper los corazones de los hombres.

-Hey cabeza de chorlito, ¿Parezco a un bote de basura?.

Su saliva se atoro en la garganta cuando ella se giro para mirarlo, sus ojos azules estaban encendidos por la ira. Ella se veía tan adorable enojada , que no pudo evitar seguir adelante.

—¿Eres floja o simplemente una cabeza de chorlito?.

—¡No te metas en lo que no te importa!—Grito la joven. Ninguno de los dos sabia que era el inicio de un gran destino.

Darién sacudió la cabeza cuando un sin fin de recuerdos invadieron su mente. Ahora el recuerdo había cambiado.

Vio a Sailor Moon de rodillas frente a el, mientras sostenía entre sus manos el medallón de estrella, rogándole que recordara quién era. Las lagrimas corrían por sus hermosos ojos azules, sufrimiento y desolacion se veían reflejados en su rostro. Mientras que la Reina Beryl reía en el fondo.

La vio también arrojándose frente a los ataques de Ann, mientras proclamaba su amor por él.

Caminar hacia adelante para hacer frente a Wiseman. Su Cristal de Plata brillaba como nunca mientras se preparaba para luchar con el malvado hechicero para salvar la tierra.

Una lagrima rodó por su mejilla, viéndola caer sin vida en sus brazos después de que usara todo el poder del Cristal de Plata para detener un asteroide de la flor de Kisemian antes de estrellarse contra la Tierra y destruirla.

La vio llegar cansada y agotada después de la lucha contra el Faraón 90 y Mistress 9. Había sido apenas capaz de ponerse de pie, pero había hecho un esfuerzo para llegar a su habitación y desplomarse junto a él y Rini.

De nuevo cuando ella se iba a enfrentar al circo de Luna Oscura y Nehellenia. El estaba enfermo y débil, pero ella lo había besado y le había dicho que no se preocupara.

A continuación, la Reina de Hielo, había aparecido y casi encerrado el mundo en el hielo. Sailor Moon y el Cristal de Plata habían salvado el día otra vez.

Entonces el peor batalla. Su semilla estelar había sido robado por Galaxia. Nunca le había dicho a Serena, pero había sido capaz de verla. Había sentido su dolor cuando ella pensó que el la había abandonado. Sabía que Seiya se había enamorado de su princesa, e incluso había llegado al punto en que esperaba que ella pudiera amar a su vez y vivir una vida feliz como ella se merecía. Pero en cambio, su amor se volvió mas fuerte y había peleado con todo lo que tenía. Y cuando todo estaba dicho y hecho, se encontró con vida una vez más y en los brazos de aquel ángel de ojos azules. Tomo a su princesa y ella se acurrucó en sus brazos.

Nunca se había sentido más completo de lo que hizo en este momento. Esta mujer había sido una niña, que a una edad imposible había salvado al mundo varias veces. Sabía que como su propio pasado, Endimión había sido un guerrero valiente y galante, él mismo controlaba el Cristal de Oro, que rivalizaba con el Cristal de Plata en poder, mas sin embargo el no había logrado ni una fracción de lo que tenía esta mujer.

La mujer en sus brazos gimió en su sueños. De repente, la marca dorada de media luna brilló en su frente. Sus pijamas cambiaron en el vestido de la princesa Serenity y Darién sintió cambiar en el al Príncipe Endymion. Hubo un gran destello de luz que causó que Darién cerrara los ojos. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, ya no estaba de pie en la habitación de Serena. Ella había desaparecido de sus brazos, así que miró a su alrededor con rapidez tratando de localizarla.

* * *

Un recuerdo lejano le hizo darse cuenta de que estaba en el césped detrás del Castillo de Luna. De pronto, el suelo tembló bajo sus pies y una gran explosión se escuchó desde la parte delantera del castillo. Su respiración se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Serena le había hablado de su pesadilla. Se dio cuenta de que la había alterado mucho. También le había dicho que había algo diferente, pero no podía recordar lo que era. De alguna manera, a través de su enlace de alma, estaba viendo su sueño. Este fue el día en que el Milenio de Plata había caído.

Oyó un ruido detrás de él. Giro y vio a Serenity abrir una puerta y salir corriendo a un balcón. Ella corrió hacia la barandilla y miró a su alrededor con ansiedad.

—Endimión. Oh, gracias a Selene que te encontré. Te perdí de vista durante la batalla y tenía miedo de pensar...—Las palabras se atoraron en su garganta—... que, que tu habías caído.

Darién se miro a su mismo y se dio cuenta de que su armadura estaba cubierta de suciedad y polvo. Entre sus manos sostenía una espada cubierta de sangre. Parecía que estaba reviviendo estos eventos junto con Serena. Quería correr hacia ella y abrazarla fuerte. Quería decirle que esto era sólo un sueño, pero la mujer delante de el, era Serenity, no Serena. Ella no entendería que esto no estaba sucediendo. Por suerte él tenía los recuerdos de Endimión para jugar de su parte.

—Mi amor, todavía estoy de pie—Respondió—Vi a un grupo de soldados de Beryl dar la vuelta al lado oeste del castillo y quería asegurarme de que no estuvieran dentro.

Serenity sonrió suavemente.

—Yo creo que estarían en serias dificultades si estuvieran dentro. Mi madre ha utilizado los Cristales para proteger el castillo. Hay muchas personas que se refugian dentro y no podemos correr ningún riesgo.

Darién vaciló por un momento.

_"¿Cristales? ¿Plural? Pero sólo había un Cristal de Plata"_

Eso fue sin duda diferente de lo que recordaba. Tal vez la oyó mal. No tuvo tiempo de seguir pensado en el tema, de repente, otra fuerte explosión se escuchó desde la parte delantera del castillo. Todo el edificio se estremeció. Serenity se agarró a la barandilla del balcón para mantener el equilibrio.

—Será mejor que vaya con mi madre—Lo miro antes de entrar —Por favor, ten cuidado.

Darién, estaba apunto de responder, cuando algo llamo su atención. La Serenity de sus recuerdos distantes parecía tener unos dieciséis años. Sin embargo la mujer en el balcón parecía mayor; Tal vez porque era Serena la que estaba teniendo este sueño, Y la Serenity del sueño tomó sus características. Darién se acerco mas, y se dio cuenta de que esta mujer parecía estar en sus veintes.

—Esto es extraño, pero esto es un sueño. Así que supongo que no tiene que tener sentido—Se dijo a si mismo en un susurro y sacudió la cabeza para despejarse.

—Ten cuidado Serenity. Te veré pronto.

Serenity volvió a entrar mientras se abría camino hacia el frente del castillo.

Mientras caminaba cerca a la pared, Darién pudo sentir el poder en el castillo, sin duda el poder Cristal de Plata. Sailor Moon había utilizado el cristal un par de veces para formar un escudo alrededor de ellos en la batalla, pero nunca había sentido nada como esto. La fuerte señal de energía era sin duda de la Reina Serenity. Siempre había sabido que ella era poderosa, pero esto era increíble. Puso su mano en la pared y sintió una segunda energía combinada con la primera. Era Serena, o Serenity, no importaba el nombre.

El había sentido muchas veces cuando ella había usado el cristal, y sin duda era capaz de reconocer esa sensación en cualquier lugar.

Pero esto lo desconcertó aún más.

Serenity nunca utilizo el Cristal de Plata, en la batalla del Milenio de Plata. No fue hasta que volvió a nacer como Serena que había aprendido a usar el poder del Cristal. Tal vez inconscientemente Serena estaba influyendo en los acontecimientos de este sueño para tratar de cambiar el resultado. Pero si esta era posible...entonces ella tendría su propio Cristal de Plata, además del Cristal de la reina.

No tuvo tiempo de seguir meditando los hechos, una segunda explosión más fuerte aun, sacudió el castillo. Darién se echó a correr. Siguió por uno de los grandes pasillos del palacio, hasta llegar a uno que terminaba en un gran salón. Se detuvo un momento, algo dentro de el, le decía que lo había delante no era bueno.

Lo que vio lo dejo horrorizado. La escena que hasta ahora sólo había estado en sus recuerdos difusos. Cuerpos, muchos cuerpos cubrían el suelo empapado de sangre. Sintió la bilis que se elevaba por su garganta. Algunos de los cuerpos fueron destrozados casi hasta quedar irreconocibles. Vio algunas caras que le parecían familiares. Sin duda eran guerreros de la élite terrestre. El uniforme con el símbolo real de la Tierra, era inconfundible.

Los recuerdos de su vida pasada comenzaron a verse más nítidos y claros en su mente. Estas eran personas que él había conocido. La gente que había crecido y luchado con el. Había considerado a muchos de ellos sus amigos.

Hasta que Beryl llego.

Esa maldita bruja les lavo el cerebro, con el único fin de que pensaran en la gente de la Luna, como sus enemigos.

Darién se detuvo de improvisto. Dio algunos paso, y miro a una joven de cabellos azules y piel pálida, con un desgarrado vestido de tonos celestes. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de quien era. Ella yacía sin vida en el suelo, con una herida en su estómago. Situado al lado de ella un joven general de largos cabellos rubios. Todo indicaba que su propia espada había atravesado su corazón.

—Amy...Zoycite—Susurro sintiendo una gran tristeza llenar su interior, sabia que era un sueño, un eco del pasado, pero aun así era difícil volver a revivirlo.

Siguió adelante y vio un gran agujero en la parte delantera del castillo, y decidió entrar por el. Comenzó a correr por el oscuro pasillo. Su único pensamiento era llegar a Serenity. Mientras corría, vio cosas que jamás pensó volver ver. El cuerpo inerte de Jedite, tenia entre sus brazos el cuerpo sin vida de la princesa del planeta de rojo. La princesa de Júpiter no estaba lejos de allí, su vestido esmeralda, estaba teñido de rojo, seguramente por la sangre de la herida mortal en su garganta, el cuerpo sin vida de Neflyte sostenía la mano de la castaña entre las suyas.

Cuando llegó a las escaleras del castillo, vio a la princesa de Venus boca abajo en la escalera. Su espalda estaba ensangrentada por la herida provocada con una espada. Kunzite estaba sobre ella como si en el ultimo momento hubiera estado tratando de protegerla, pero al parecer la misma espada, había terminado con ambos.

Al entrar en el castillo, Darién se puso en guardia. Todo estaba quieto y tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo. Comenzó a caminar por los pasillos, tratando de detectar cualquier signo de vida. Al llegar a la escalera del gran salón, sintió una oleada de miedo y pánico que no era suyo. Eran los sentimientos de Serenity que llegaban a el a través de su vínculo.

Llegó a una puerta que recordaba vagamente como la puerta de la alcoba de Serenity. Abrió la puerta y miró dentro. Vio a la reina de largos cabellos color lila, inconsciente en el suelo. Se dirigió hacia ella y se agachó para sentir el pulso.

—Reina Serenity, ¿Se encuentra bien?—Sentía el latido débil bajo sus dedos, se alegró al ver que ella no estaba muerta. Miró a su alrededor al oír voces, y se dio cuenta de que las puertas de la terraza estaban abiertas. Se movió con rapidez y en silencio. Se asomo entre las cortinas, y lo que vio le heló la sangre.

Serenity se desplomó contra la barandilla del balcón. Se veía desaliñada y completamente agotada. Su respiración era entrecortada, pero todavía tenía la energía suficiente para mirar desafiante a la persona en frente de ella.

La mujer de largos cabellos rojos, se paró frente a ella, burlona.

—Así que poco falta princesa de la Luna. Sus defensas han caído—Escupió las palabras llenas de desprecio—No tiene más remedio que ceder ante mí. Entrégueme el Cristal de Plata y devuélvame al Príncipe Endimión—Ordeno—Si juega bien, puedo perdonarle la vida. Podría ser una buen ayudante de cocina en mi palacio.

Los ojos de Serenity ardieron con un fuego azul mirando a la bruja pelirroja.

—¡Nunca! ¡Yo nunca te daré el Cristal!. Y Endimión es libre de tomar sus propias decisiones—Sintió el corazón acelerado en el pecho—Pero dudo seriamente que alguna vez volvería a estar con una mala mujer como tú.

El rostro de Beryl se deformo de ira.

—¡Pequeña perra! ¡Cómo te atreves!

Sintiendo la rabia correr dentro de su cuerpo, Beryl, se lanzó hacia Serenity. Sus largos dedos chasquearon con corrientes de energía negra. Inmediatamente Serenity comenzó a invocar el poder de la Luna, un resplandor de plata, rodeo la mano izquierda de la joven.

Darién vio que ella tenia el Cristal de Plata, pero la luz que emanaba era tenue e intermitente. Estaba demasiado débil para utilizar su poder. Sabía que tenía que actuar rápidamente.

Una hermosa rosa roja quedo clavada en medio de las dos mujeres, deteniendo a la bruja.

Inmediatamente Beryl se giro hacia la puerta, sabia perfectamente lo que aquella rosa significaba.

—Príncipe Endimión. Es tan agradable de que te unas a nosotras. Estaba teniendo una interesante conversación con la princesa—Miro a la princesa con total desden—Creo que podrías estar interesado.

Darién se acercó a Serenity y la atrajo con fuerza hacia él.

Pero al tenerla cerca se desconcertó. La joven que estaba entre sus brazos, era mayor y mas madura que la princesa que el recordaba.

Ella era lo suficientemente alta como para apoyar la cabeza en su hombro mientras jadeaba en busca de aire. Y sus ojos. Tenían un aire mas maduro y sabio, mas profundo.

—No tenemos nada que decir. Tu has destruido mi planeta y matado a miles de personas en una guerra que nunca debió haber sucedido—Le lanzo una mirada llena de odio— ¿Y para qué? Todo por tu avaricia de poder. Yo nunca podría estar de tu lado.

Beryl ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado mientras sonreía seductoramente al joven pelinegro.

—Vamos, Endimión, sé que te agradan las mujeres con poder. Es por eso que te has aferrado a ese maldita—Su voz estaba cargada de veneno y envidia—Ella puede tener una gran poder... pero esta vez yo tengo el poder de la reina Metallia conmigo, y voy a ser imparable. Si unimos fuerzas y combinamos el poder del Cristal Dorado con mi poder, podremos gobernar el universo juntos.

Darién estaba ahora seriamente confundido.

El no había sido usuario de el Cristal Dorado en el Milenio de Plata. Este había pertenecido a su padre y luego fue llevado a Elysion por Helios, cuando el Reino de la Tierra fue destruido. Este sueño cada vez era mas extraño.

—Realmente necesitas trabajar en tus habilidades de negociación—La voz sonó a sus espaldas. Era una voz grave y llena de orgullo.

Todos se giraron hacia donde provenía.

Una figura oscura envuelta en una larga capa negra apareció flotando en el aire al lado del balcón. La capucha de la capa mantuvo su rostro oculto. Se sentó allí por un momento, mirando la escena delante.

—Beryl... obviamente lo que estás haciendo no está funcionando—Hablo de nuevo con aquella voz grave.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?—Gruño Beryl.

El hombre dejo escapar un leve carcajada.

—¿No te alegras de verme?—El viento movió la capa dejando ver el brillo de una mirada fría—Te he traído un pequeño obsequio.

—¿A que te refieres?

El hombre se elevo en el aire, hasta estar mas cerca de ellos.

—Lo que quiero decir...—Susurro orgulloso—Es que te he traído la carta del triunfo.

Con un rápido movimiento el hombre apartó los pliegues de su capa, solo para mostrar a una niña que parecía tener unos cinco años de edad. Darién miro horrorizado a la pequeña, aquella escena lo llenaba de terror sin saber por que. De forma abrupta Serenity se aparto de él y comenzó a correr hacia la niña. Había miedo e ira reflejados su mirada. Gruesas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos azules. Quiso correr detrás de ella, pero en ese momento hubo una gran explosión de luz.

Darién sintió que se alejaba de esa pesadilla. Todo lo que podía oír eran los gritos horrorizados de Serenity. Pero, ¿Qué era lo que estaba gritando?... Era un nombre, si ella gritaba. Melody...

* * *

El joven pelinegro abrió los ojos. Ya no estaba en el Milenio de Plata, ahora estaba de vuelta en la habitación de Serena. Ella estaba en sus brazos. Su cuerpo se agitaba violentamente y todavía estaba en su forma de princesa, con la marca de media luna brillando en su frente.

—Darién, ¿Qué está pasando?

Escucho la voz de Luna preguntar. Se volvió para ver al felino negro en la ventana, ella acababa de llegar. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos mientras observaba a ambos en sus formas antiguas, y a su princesa con claridad en medio de una pesadilla. Darién negó con la cabeza.

—No estoy seguro. Se quedó dormida en su escritorio y yo la estaba moviendo a su cama cuando comenzó a gemir en sueños. Luego se transformo en Serenity, lo que desencadenó mi transformación. Después de eso, las cosas se pusieron... algo extrañas—Dijo con preocupación y miró a la joven durmiendo en sus brazos.

Estaba empezando a calmarse ahora. Sus movimientos fueron cediendo y los gemidos eran cada vez más suaves. Ella dio un último gemido.

—Melody—Susurro en voz baja antes de que la marca de media luna desapareciera junto con el blanco vestido, dejándola en la pijama.

Darién sintió que su propia transformación terminaba mientras llevaba a Serena a la cama depositándola suavemente.

Le retiro algunos mechones rubios de la cara mientras veía que las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir por sus mejillas por debajo de sus párpados cerrados. Luna saltó junto a su princesa y suspiró.

—Esto es lo que ha pasado antes—dijo en voz baja.

—¿Quieres decir que esta es la pesadilla que me dijo que tenía hace un par de semanas?—Darién le preguntó mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de la mejilla de Serena. Luna asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí. Ella gemía y se retorcía. Comenzó a llamarte en voz alta, bueno a Endimión. Entonces, de repente, se sentó en la cama y llamó a otro nombre.

—Melody—Dijo Darién—Luna, no sé qué pasó, pero tuve la oportunidad de experimentar el sueño con ella.

—¿Recuerdas de algo del sueño?, Los recuerdos de Serena no son claros aun.

Darién parecía intranquilo.

—Sí, recuerdo.

Relato a Luna lo que había experimentado en el interior del sueño. Cuando llegó al final, las dudas crecieron.

—No sé quién era ese tipo, pero estoy molesto de pensar en que alguien puede usar a un niño de esa manera.

Luna asintió.

—¿Crees que esta niña es nuestra misteriosa Melody?.

—Probablemente, Serenity empezó a gritar ese nombre cuando vio a la niña. Pero hay algo que me inquieta, este sueño no es como lo que paso en el Milenio de Plata, había varias cosas diferentes.

Darién dijo a Luna sobre la referencia de los dos cristales, que Serenity parecía mayor, y sobre Beryl suponiendo que el tenía el cristal Dorado.

—Darién…—Susurro Serena.

Darién y Luna se volvieron para ver que Serena estaba despierta. Sus ojos estaban rojos y aún tenía rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas, pero a Darién, le seguía pareciendo la cosa más hermosa del mundo.

Él la levantó en sus brazos y luego se sentó en la cama con ella en su regazo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo has estado despierta?—preguntó suavemente, apoyando su barbilla en la parte superior de la rubia cabeza.

—Pocos minutos. Lo suficiente para saber que te arrastré a mi pesadilla. Lo siento Darién, no se que decir...

Pero no puedo terminar, se vio interrumpida cuando Darién le puso un dedo en sus labios para hacerla callar. Él le sonrió de una manera que le derritió el corazón.

—Silencio, nos enfrentamos a las cosas juntos, ¿recuerdas?.

Él plantó un beso en los labios de la chica mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Luna aclaró la garganta haciendo notar su presencia en el lugar y ambos jóvenes se separaron lentamente. Pensó que era el momento de decirles acerca de la investigación que ella y Artemis había hecho.

—Serena, estoy asumiendo que esta vez si recuerdas tu sueño.

Serena se estremeció mientras asentía. Darién apretó su brazo alrededor de ella en apoyo.

—Si, todo es mucho más claro en este momento. Es extraño, sin embargo, era como una experiencia fuera del cuerpo. Serenity se hizo cargo yo no tenía control sobre mi cuerpo. Pero casi nada de lo que sucedió coincide con mis recuerdos de ese día. Así que tal vez yo estoy modificando los eventos.

Luna negó con la cabeza.

—Tal vez no Serena. Creo que es posible que tengas algunos recuerdos reprimidos tratando de salir adelante. Mira esto.

Luna saltó de la cama y se acercó a la mesa donde estaba una laptop. Después de ir a tientas por unos momentos tratando de conectar una unidad flash (ser un gato tiene por supuesto sus desventajas) ella fue capaz de abrir un archivo en la pantalla. Serena y Darién se inclinaron hacia abajo para ver la información.

—Melody Rose—murmuró Serena—Luna, ¿Dónde encontraste esto?.

—En la base de datos de la computadora de la luna. Corrí el nombre Melody a través del sistema después de tu primer pesadilla. Algo me decía que había más en la historia que una pesadilla al azar.

—Pero está encriptado—Se apresuro Darién mirando a la pantalla—Va a ser difícil de conseguir algo de información.

Luna asintió.

—Lo sé. Artemis, Amy y yo hemos estado tratando de encontrar la contraseña para desbloquearlo, pero solo hemos sido capaces de conseguir una fecha de nacimiento. Según esto, ella tenía cinco años cuando el Milenio de Plata fue destruido.

Serena y Darién se miraron entre sí, ya que ambos recordaban a la niña del sueño. Parecía tener unos cinco años, por lo que era posible que este archivo podría ser sobre la misma niña.

—Ella me parecía familiar—Recordó Serena—Tal vez ella era la hija de alguien de palacio. Siempre me gusto conocer a todos sus familiares. Recuerdo que había varios niños en el castillo. Era como tener un grupo de hermanos y hermanas.

Luna se quedó pensativa.

—Es posible, vean aquí arriba en la esquina, está el símbolo real. Así que eso significa que esta chica estaba bajo la protección de la familia real, o era miembro de la misma.

Serena se volvió y se alejó de la mesa.

—Bueno, entonces, tenía que ser uno de los chicos del palacio, porque la Reina Serenity y yo éramos las últimas de la familia real—Sí, eso tiene que ser.

Luna estuvo de acuerdo.

—Ojalá supiera por qué se ha cifrado este archivo. Quiero decir, ¿Qué secretos quieren esconderse de una niña que probablemente fuera abandonada o huérfana?.

—Esa parece ser la pregunta del millón. Luna, ¿te importa si envío una copia de esto a mi equipo para que pueda verlo más tarde?—Preguntó Darién, todavía estaba estudiando la pantalla.

Luna hizo un gesto con la pata hacia él.

—Claro, adelante, más gente trabajando en ello, es mejor. Artemis y yo hemos llegado a un callejón sin salida. Tal vez tu o Amy puedan llegar a algo.

Darién rápidamente adjunto el archivo a un correo electrónico y se lo envió a sí mismo.

De repente, todos oyeron una voz que venia de fuera de la ventana.

—Luna … Luna, ¿sigues arriba?.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios—Luna murmuró mientras corría por la habitación y saltó sobre el alféizar de la ventana—¿Qué pasa Artemis?—Dijo entre dientes a la noche y luego se volvió hacia Serena—Artemis y yo tenemos algunos planes para esta noche. Serena, ¿Estarás bien?.

Serena sonrió.

—Sí, estoy bien. Vamos Luna. No lo hagas esperar.

Un ligero sonrojo se reflejo en la cara de Luna, murmuró buenas noches apresurada y trepó por la ventana. Dejando a Serena y Darién riéndose suavemente. Serena miro a Darién.

—Esos dos deben tener cuidado, o Diana va a nacer prematuramente y estropear la línea de tiempo.

Darién rio en silencio.

—Ya imagino a Setsuna tratando de arreglar las líneas de espacio-tiempo, o golpeándolos con su báculo.

Serena enterró su cabeza en una almohada para ahogar la risa que burbujeaba fuera de ella. Sería malo si su padre la escuchara y decidiera investigar la razón por la que su hija se estaba riendo histéricamente a las dos de la mañana. Serena suspiro tranquila de que nadie en su familia se había despertado durante su pesadilla.

Serena se recuperó de su ataque de risa y miró a su cama, sabiendo que debería dormir un poco más, después de todo, tendría que ir a la escuela en unas pocas horas. Darién pudo leer las emociones que cruzaban el rostro de su amada y supo que ella temía volver a dormir y no quería estar sola.

Daría cualquier cosa por estar aquí con ella, pero sabía que si Kenji Tsukino los descubría en la mañana, podría comenzar a cavar su propia tumba.

Serena repente se dio la vuelta con un brillo travieso en los ojos.

—Darién, ¿te importa si me quedo en tu apartamento por el resto de la noche?

Serena se había quedado con el muchas veces, pero nunca lo hizo en una noche de escuela, y siempre tenían a una de las otras chicas de portada para ellos. Por otra parte, tenía dieciocho años ahora y era legalmente un adulto. Pero Darién tenía la imagen de su padre agitando una pistola salvajemente y amenazándolo de muerte.

—¿Y tus padres? ¿Y si ellos se dan cuenta que te has ido por la mañana?—Darién preguntó preocupado.

Serena se limitó a sonreír.

—No, mamá cubrirá para nosotros. Ella me confesó hace mucho tiempo que sabía que yo no siempre estaba con una de las chicas. Además dijo que lo sabía porque papá y ella hacían lo mismo cuando eran de nuestra edad. Darién le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Bueno toma tus cosas. Todavía tienes dos días de escuela.

Serena le sacó la lengua a él como solía hacerlo hace años. Esto fue una imitación tan perfecta de cómo solía responderle cuando se conocieron. Se movió por la habitación y metió sus libros de texto en una bolsa y la ropa en otra. Se acercó a el.

Darién se levantó y sacó una rosa roja para transformarse en Tuxido Mask. Serena se volvió para sonreírle por encima del hombro.

—Vamos, muchacho de la capa—Se abrazo al cuerpo del joven.

Riéndose de sí mismo, Tuxedo Mask la siguió hacia la estrellada noche de luna llena.

* * *

Era viernes por la tarde y Darién estaba sentado en su taburete favorito en el mostrador de la sala de juegos Crown tomando café y disfrutando de una visita a su mejor amigo. Habían sido amigos durante años y eran como hermanos. Darién se preguntaba a sí mismo cómo había sobrevivido a estar lejos por tanto tiempo.

Parecía regresar a los viejos tiempos. Sentado en ese lugar, charlando con Andrew. El en espera de los clientes, y Darién tomando su café y esperando a Serena salir de la escuela. A pesar de que se habían mantenido en contacto mientras Darién estaba lejos, tenían un montón de cosas para ponerse al día. Se estaban riendo sobre una historia de travesura en la universidad, cuando las puertas de la sala de juegos se abrieron.

Serena entró con Mina, Lita y Amy. Darién se sorprendió una vez más por los cambios en su ángel. Cuando era más joven, ella habría entrado volando por la puerta gritando como una loca y derribando a todos, hasta tropezar con sus propios pies y terminar en el suelo.

Ahora caminaba con cierta gracia y elegancia, aunque, cuando vio que estaba sentado en el taburete, acelero el paso para llegar a él.

—¡Hola!—Saludo Serena, mientras él la tomaba en sus brazos.

—Serena. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?—preguntó dándole un ligero beso en la sien.

Ella se echó hacia atrás para mirarlo a la cara.

—Fue absolutamente maravilloso. Entregue todos mis trabajos finales y pase mis últimas horas en ese lugar. Finalmente soy libre. Se acabó la escuela preparatoria. Es la mejor sensación del mundo.

Darién puso una expresión de fingida decepción en su rostro.

—¿La mayor sensación en el mundo?

Las mejillas de Serena volvieron ligeramente sonrojadas.

—Bueno...no es la mejor...sabes lo que quiero decir.

Darién rio entre dientes ante aquella belleza tartamudeando delante de él. Incluso después de todos estos años, aun amaba hacerla molestar.

—¡Felicidades a las graduadas. Para mostrar mis felicitaciones ¿Qué tal una ronda de malteadas?, la casa invita—Celebro Andrew para sus amigas.

Esto provocó un coro de un acuerdo entre todas las chicas, que rápidamente se sentaron en el mostrador. Serena eligió quedarse en el regazo de Darién. Provocando que este dejara escapar un falso gemido.

—Cabeza de chorlito, No eres tan ligera como antes.

Todos se echaron a reír y Serena se retorció, tratando de hacerle cosquillas a las costillas de Darién. Todos ellos estaban teniendo un buen momento de diversión, tanto que no vieron a la recién llegada, hasta que ella dejo caer su bolso de manera ruidosa sobre el mostrador y camino hasta Serena.

Serena se encogió en el pecho de Darién mientras se encontraba cara a cara con una Reí enfurecida. La sacerdotisa de pelo negro tenía la furia escrita por todo su rostro. Las llamas ardían en sus ojos color violeta, y estaba temblando.

—Uh ... Reí ... ¿Qué pasa?—Serena chilló, preguntándose por que su amiga estaba tan molesta.

Reí respiró temblorosa y respondió casi gritando.

—Yo te voy a decir lo pasa, cabeza de chorlito. Tu madre está arruinando todo. Mi abuelo se iría de viaje mañana después de la ceremonia. Pero ahora que tu madre invitó a todos a su pequeña fiesta, el ha decidido esperar y salir el domingo por la mañana.

_"Oh, cielos, esto no es bueno"_

Ella y las otras chicas habían estado planeando la fiesta graduación desde hace una semana. Habían planeado tener el templo por completo para ellas. Tendrían la música alta y Mina había sido capaz de obtener un poco de alcohol para que ellas brindaran por sí mismas y por finalmente terminar la escuela preparatoria. Sin embargo no había manera de que las cosas sucedieran así, si su abuelo estaba allí.

Serena se quedo callada un minuto mientras pensaba en las palabras de Reí hacia ella, su propio temperamento estaba empezando a estallar. Saltó del regazo de Darién y quedo casi nariz a nariz con su mejor amiga.

—Ahora escúchame tu con mucho cuidado—gruñó en una voz tranquila, pero mortal—Traté de convencerla de que no tiene que hacer esta fiesta, pero ella insistió. Y yo no tengo el corazón para decepcionarla. Así que si esto la hace feliz, voy a dejar que lo haga. Y en cuanto a lo de "cabeza de chorlito", es la segunda vez en dos minutos que me han llamado así. !Obviamente todo el mundo tiene que hacerse una revisión de los ojos porque no hay ninguna cabeza de chorlito aquí¡

La voz de Serena se había elevado a un grito. Ahora estaba temblando como Reí y tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Reí apartó la mirada para no ver el par de ojos azules enojados y heridos de la chica delante de ella. Y sin pensarlo mas se arrojo en brazos de Serena y lloro en su hombro.

—Lo siento, Serena. Yo no debería haberte gritado de esa manera.

Todos los demás se habían quedado sin habla durante esta confrontación. Las dos chicas se separaron lentamente la una de la otra y se limpiaron las lagrimas de los ojos. Reí tomó asiento junto a Amy y Serena asumió su posición anterior en el regazo de Darién.

Lita dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer? La ubicación para nuestra fiesta ha sido oficialmente cancelada. Propondría mi casa, pero mis vecinos se quejarían. Y no podemos hacerlo en cualquiera de sus casas a causa de los padres.

—Tal vez en la casa de Haruka y las chicas—Dijo Serena.

—Tengo serias dudas de eso—Amy tomó la palabra—¿Recuerdan la fiesta de fin de año que tuvimos allí?

Darién parecía confundido.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó el Año Nuevo?

Andrew se rio entre dientes.

—Recuerdas algunos de nuestros buenos tiempos que tuvimos en la escuela preparatoria, Darién?

Darién recordó esos días. Era difícil imaginar que estas chicas eran capaces de armar ese tipo de fiestas. Pero eran ya unas jovencitas.

De repente, la cabeza de Mina apareció en medio de todos.

—Creo que tengo una solución. Ahora vuelvo—Se acercó a las puertas de la sala de juegos, sacando un teléfono celular de brillante color dorado de su bolsillo.

Reí negó con la cabeza.

—Sé que no está llamando a Kunzite. Los chicos nos prohibieron hacer fiestas en su casa después del cumpleaños de Mina—Lita dejo escapar una sonrisa.

—Yo no sé por qué. Todo resultó bien al final.

Todas las chicas se quedaron en silencio por un momento al recordar aquella noche salvaje y en cómo todas ellas habían despertado en la cama con sus novios a la mañana siguiente. Excepto Serena, que se había desmayado en el sofá. El apartamento había terminado como un basurero, y los generales habían dicho con firmeza que no mas fiestas en su casa.

De repente, las puertas se abrieron. Moviéndose más rápido de lo que era casi humanamente posible, una figura se trató de detener y se deslizó algunos metros en el mostrador. Con un golpe bastante audible, la figura se desplomó sobre el suelo respirando con dificultad, como si hubiera realizado una gran carrera de mil metros en un tiempo récord mundial.

Era sin duda la figura de una mujer. Vestida con unos vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta blanca, tenía una gorra de béisbol azul marino en la cabeza. Una larga trenza de pelo de color caramelo dorado le caía por la espalda.

Todo el mundo dio un salto y se quedó mirando a la recién llegada mientras esta levantaba la cabeza, dejando al descubierto sus ojos de océano azul profundo llenos de pánico.

—Caray Kurai, que manera de hacer una entrada—Andrew dijo entre risas—¿Dónde es el incendio?—La miro confundido—No estas programada para trabajar hoy.

—No encuentro uno de mis libros de texto. Pensé que tal vez lo dejé aquí—Explico alarmada—Llamé más temprano y Unazuki dijo que no lo había visto, y tengo clase en menos de veinte minutos. Revolví mi apartamento en busca del libro y no estaba allí. Mi tarea está dentro de él y si no la entrego mi profesor me va a matar—Su mirada reflejaba pánico—Sé que tiene que estar aquí porque no he estado en ningún otro lado y ya no sé qué que hacer—Se dejo caer en uno de los bancos, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

Andrew levantó las manos.

—Tranquilízate y toma un respiro antes de que comiences a hiperventilar. Tengo tu libro aquí bajo el mostrador. Lo encontré antes y quería llevártelo más tarde. Si hubiera sabido que lo necesitas hoy...

Kurai saltó por encima del mostrador y de improvisto abrazo a Andrew dándole un beso en la mejilla.

El joven se sonrojo de sobremanera.

—Muchas gracias a Andrew. Eres el mejor.

—Yo... De nada- Dijo en un susurro de voz apenas audible.

—Tengo que correr. Sé que no voy a llegar a tiempo, pero más vale tarde que nunca. Sólo espero que mi profesor no sea demasiado duro—Kurai tomo su libro y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Espera un minuto—Andrew grito a la chica, quitándose el delantal y volviéndose hacia su hermana, que acababa de llegar de la parte posterior—Unazuki, ¿puedes defender el fuerte durante unos minutos? Voy a darle Kurai un aventon a la universidad.

Unazuki agitó la mano, sonriendo

—Claro, claro. Vete ya, no pierdas el tiempo.

Los ojos de Kurai se iluminaron.

—Eres mi salvavidas, Andrew.

Mientras caminaban hacia la puerta, Unazuki sacudió la cabeza.

—Realmente deseo que los dos se den prisa y se den cuenta de lo que sienten. Me están volviendo loca.

El resto de ellos se echó a reír.

—¿Es realmente tan malo?—Serena preguntó con simpatía.

Unazuki suspiró.

—No tienes ni idea. Ella no está realmente tratando de ocultar lo que siente, pero mi hermano es tan tonto. Le dije que le pidiera una cita, pero él dice que no piensa que ella vea su relación de esa manera. Él piensa que ella sólo busca su amistad ya que es nueva en la ciudad. Si me preguntan, esa chica está sólo en busca de un poco de felicidad. Ella ha tenido tiempos muy difíciles.

—¿Por que dices eso?—Reí y Lita preguntaron al mismo tiempo. Ellas eran las segundas más grandes reinas del chisme después de Mina, y siempre estaban buscando una buena historia.

Unazuki estaba feliz de complacerlas.

—Bueno, cuando digo que es nueva en la ciudad, eso no es del todo cierto. Ella nació y vivió aquí hasta que tenia como cinco o seis años. Entonces su padre consiguió un trabajo en Estados Unidos, por lo que se mudó a Los Ángeles. Luego, alrededor de hace dos años, sus dos padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico. Ella fue a vivir con sus tíos, pero no se llevaban demasiado bien. Así que cuando ella cumplió los dieciocho años, le preguntó a una amiga de su mamá que todavía vive aquí, si podría quedarse con ella y terminar la universidad aquí. Ella es muy inteligente. Se graduó de la escuela preparatoria cuando tenía dieciséis años, o algo así.

Todo el mundo se quedó callado por un momento, ya que procesaban toda la información. Todos sentían simpatía por la muchacha, especialmente Darién que había perdido a sus propios padres en un accidente automovilístico cuando tenía seis años. Había vivido en un orfanato hasta que cumplió dieciséis años y comenzó a recibir dinero de un fondo creado por sus padres que le permitió tener su propio lugar.

Mina camino hasta estar cerca de las chicas.

—La crisis esta resuelta. Kunzite nos permitió hacer la fiesta en su casa, siempre y cuando no rompamos nada y ayudemos a limpiar después.

—Wow Mina—Lita dijo con una sonrisa—¿Qué tuviste que prometer para conseguir que este de acuerdo con eso?

El resto de las chicas dejo escapar una sonrisa disimuladamente. Mina era el tipo de persona incapaz de guardar nada para sí misma, por lo que era de conocimiento bastante común que ella y Kunzite tenían una vida bastante activa en el dormitorio.

—Bueno ... él tuvo una idea de …—Empezó a decir.

—No lo digas!—gritaron los cuatro chicas al unísono.

Lita suspiró.

—Fue una pregunta retórica, tonta.

Todos se rieron, sintiéndose mejor ahora que sus planes estaban de nuevo en pie. Ellos estaban ultimando los detalles cuando Andrew regresó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—!Andrew¡—Serena gritó cuando lo vio—¿Vas a venir a nuestra fiesta de mañana?

—No me la perdería—Contesto—¿Importa si llevo a alguien?

—¡Por fin!—dijeron todos riendo. Andrew miró a todos con una expresión de desconcierto.

Unazuki se acercó y le dio unas palmaditas a su hermano en el hombro.

—Estábamos todos preguntándonos cuando ibas a lograr invitarla a salir.

Andrew se encontró rodeado por un grupo de mujeres y sonrió nerviosamente mirando a Darién suplicante. Darién levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

—Lo siento amigo, estás por tu cuenta.

Todo fue risas y la charla se detuvo cuando un pitido se escuchó proveniente del comunicador de Serena. Ella lo abrió para ver a Luna en la pantalla.

—¿Qué pasa Luna?—preguntó.

—Hay dos youmas en el parque cerca de la universidad. Están cerca de la zona de juegos. Parece que están dirigidos a los niños.

—Vamos para allá—Serena dijo chasqueando el comunicador.

Las cinco chicas y Darién rápidamente pasaron por la puerta de atrás de la sala de juegos directo a un callejón. Después de mirar a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no había nadie, llamaron a sus transformaciones.

—¡Eternal Sailor Moon!.

—¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Marte!

—¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Mercurio!

—¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Júpiter!

—¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Venus!

Darién sacó una rosa y se transformo.

Unos segundos más tarde, las Sailor Scouts y Tuxido Mask estaban corriendo hacia el parque.

No les tomó mucho tiempo para llegar.

Cuando llegaron allí se dirigieron directamente hacia el patio de recreo. Un par de horribles seres fue lo que encontraron sus ojos.

Todos los adultos yacían inconscientes en el suelo y los dos youmas tenían a un grupo de niños juntos contra el muro que rodeaba la zona de juegos.

Los youmas se turnaban para llegar y recoger a un niño y estudiarlo con atención antes de arrojarlo a un lado. Ya sólo había unos pocos por revisar, cuando uno de los youmas se volvió hacia el otro.

—El dijo que sentía la energía aquí. Uno de estos niños tiene que ser el elegido—Extendió una mano para levantar a una niña, esta solo se encogió y gimió, tratando desesperadamente de encontrar una manera de escapar.

El temperamento de Sailor Moon explotó. Sin esperar a los demás, ella irrumpió en el patio y gritó.

—¡Apártate de esos niños en este momento, o te daré una paliza que jamas olvidarás!

Los dos youmas se volvieron hacia ella. Sus ojos rojos como la sangre brillaron, mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia adelante, acercándose a ella a un ritmo veloz, pero se detuvieron cuando vieron a los refuerzos.

El de la izquierda hablo.

—Buscamos al elegido, bendecido con el poder absoluto de las dos líneas de sangre.

El de la derecha salto rápidamente y antes de darse cuenta ya tenía a Sailor Moon agarrada del brazo antes de que nadie pudiera moverse.

—Su energía es muy grande, tal vez ella es la que buscamos.

El otro youma se movió rápidamente y la tomo por el otro brazo. Las Scouts y Tuxido Mask se pusieron en guardia.

—Si sabes lo que te conviene, déjala ir y vuelve por donde viniste—Sailor Júpiter dijo tronando sus nudillos, algunas chispas verdosas comenzaron a brillar a su alrededor.

Sailor Mars hizo segunda, envolviendo sus dedos en llamas.

Sailor Mercury por su parte activo su visor y la mini computadora, tratando de obtener una lectura sobre ellos.

Tuxido Mask y Sailor Venus daban vueltas lentamente, en busca de una oportunidad para atacar.

Los youmas los ignoraron, ya que mantenían su atención sobre Sailor Moon. Los dos la estaban estudiando atentamente. Uno de ellos rompió el silencio.

—Tienes razón su energía es muy fuerte, y es similar a lo que estamos buscando, pero ella no es la elegida, es demasiado…adulta.

—Tal vez deberíamos llevarla con nosotros. Ella puede ser útil—Respondió el otro.

—Ni siquiera la piensen—Tuxido Mask gruñó y soltó una ráfaga de rosas contra el primer youma, mientras Venus atrapó al segundo en su brillante cadena y lo tiró lejos de Sailor Moon. Los youmas estaban demasiado ocupados con su conversación para ver venir los ataques.

Uno de los youmas gruñó y dejo escarpar una onda de energía que hizo que todos quedaran inmóviles. El otro por su parte se preparo para lanzar un nuevo ataque. Pero este no llego a ser lanzado.

—¡Onda Explosiva Lunar!

El poderoso bólido de energía rosada dio directo en su objetivo destruyéndolo al instante.

Una joven saltó de un árbol cercano.

Iba vestida con un Fuku de Senshi. La falda era de tonos rosas con una línea en amarillo y rojo. Botas de color rosa hasta las rodillas encerrado sus piernas, tenía los listones de color rojo en la parte delantera y trasera de su Fuku. Un broche en forma de corazón en el centro del arco en su pecho. Parecía tener unos dieciséis años, y tenía el pelo rosa recogido en un peinado familiar en forma de diamante con dos largas coletas, con algunos mechones enmarcando su bello rostro. Ojos de rubí brillantes miraban al enemigo.

—Te ha enfrentado a la familia equivocada. Soy Sailor Neo Moon, y estoy a punto de darte tu merecido—Dijo la recién llegada.

El youma que aun se mantenía en pie se preparo para disparar un ataque contra ella.

Pero la joven fue mas rápida, moviendo un brillante cetro rosa en su mano.

—¡Onda Explosiva Lunar!

El youma se convirtió en polvo. La chica pelirosa se volvió hacia las scouts y Tuxido Mask, que estaban en el suelo y sonrió.

—Parece que he llegado a tiempo.

Sailor Moon se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia la chica más joven. Ella la abrazo.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?.

Sailor Neo Moon sonrió.

—¿Estás bromeando? No hay manera de que me perdiera ver a la mayor tonta del mundo graduarse de la escuela Preparatoria.

—¡Hey!—Sailor Moon gritó.

—Solo bromeo...—Respondió Neo Moon riendo, mientras se giraba hacia Tuxido Mask, el se acercó y la alzo en brazos para hacerla girar—Te dije que iba a venir a visítalos pronto—Mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello—Terminé mi última prueba de esta tarde y fui directamente hacia la puerta del tiempo.

—Vaya, has crecido—Le sonrió Tuxido Mask.

Era cierto. Aunque aun se parecía a la niña que había venido desde el futuro en busca de su ayuda contra la Familia de la Luna Negra, y más tarde regresó como una jovencita aprendiz de Senshi, ahora se trataba de una joven adolescente.

—Voy a cumplir dieciséis años en menos de dos meses—Declaró con orgullo.

La gente que estaba inconsciente, comenzó a moverse, y los niños estaban regresando con sus padres, por lo que decidieron que era un buen momento para salir del lugar.

Todos se dirigieron hacia el apartamento de Darién para hablar de los acontecimientos recientes. Las Senshi llamaron a los Generales.

Mientras caminaban por la calle, Serena giro la mirada hacia Rini para admirarla mejor.

—Así que...Sailor Neo Moon—Sonrió a su futura hija. Rini asintió.

—Sí, cuando tenía catorce años mi poder aumentó. Mama me dijo que esa era la misma edad en que ella se convirtió en Senshi. Tambien dijo que podía tener el titulo de "Sailor Moon" si lo quería, pero me pareció que ese nombre era solo de ella, así que decidí crear este por mi cuenta.

Serena sintió lágrimas en sus ojos cuando pensó que era su yo futuro de quien Rini habló con tanto amor y devoción. Miró de reojo a Darién y vio que él la miraba con esa mirada de complicidad, que le decía que él sabía lo que estaba sintiendo.

"_Ella es la pequeña niña que vamos a tener algún día"_

Le oyó decir en su mente.

_"Sí, creo que estamos haciendo las cosas bien en el futuro"_

Serena le sonrió.

Ellos compartieron una risa silenciosa, y continuaron hacia el edificio de apartamentos de Darién. Pronto llegaron y se reunieron con los Generales.

Cuando todos se habían puesto cómodos y con algo para beber, comenzaron a discutir lo que había sucedido esa tarde.

—Creo que es repugnante que ataquen a los niños—Serena dijo molesta—Eso es simplemente asqueroso.

Amy tomó la palabra desde donde estaba trabajando en su computadora.

—No a todos los niños, ¿Te diste cuenta que sólo buscaban a las niñas, y sólo las pequeñas como de seis años o menos.

Después de un momento de silencio Darién tomo la palabra.

—¿Creen que esto tiene que ver con ese archivo encriptado que Luna y Artemis encontraron?

—Tal vez, pero hasta que sepamos la contraseña, me temo que no hay forma de averiguarlo— Respondió Amy con la mirada en su mini computadora.

Rini los miro a todos, su mirada reflejaba cierta diversión y nerviosismo, y preguntó tímidamente en voz baja.

—¿Estás hablando sobre el archivo Melody Rose?

Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia ella.

—¿Tu sabes algo de este archivo?—Preguntó Reí.

Todos la miraron en espera de una respuesta, habían sido informados sobre la extraña pesadilla de Serena y sobre el archivo cifrado.

Rini extendió la mano para tomar el ordenador de Amy.

—¿Puedo?

Amy se lo entregó y Rini tocó algunas teclas. Unos momentos más tarde, se la devolvió a Amy.

—Yo no puedo decirles nada al respecto, pero aun así, mamá y papá dijeron que podría darles la contraseña.

Darién se apresuró y miró la pantalla por encima del hombro de Amy. Antes donde todo estaba codificado, ahora era perfectamente legible.

—Sorprendente—casi grito Amy.

Darién se dirigió hacia su propio equipo para buscar el archivo y tener una mejor visión de el.

—Rini, ¿puedes desbloquearlo en mi computadora?

Rini suspiró.

—La contraseña es: "MROSE"

—Esto es increíble—Amy no dejaba de mirar en la pantalla la exploración sobre la información—Dice que ella llego al castillo cuando tenía aproximadamente una semana de nacida. Ambos padres fallecieron. Su padre habría sido un militar en el ejército real Lunar y fue muerto en acción dos meses antes de que ella naciera. Su madre murió durante el parto. Nada digno de ocultar tan bien.

Rini lo miraba con un aire de tristeza y nostalgia, ella sabia mas de lo que podía realmente decir.

Darién, continuo viendo el archivo en su computadora.

—Me aparecen los registros médicos. Parecía un bebé sano—Algo llamo de repente su atención—¿Qué significa esto. Línea de Sangre L / T?

Amy escribió rápidamente en su computadora.

—Sólo un minuto. Hay una llave que muestra el significado de los códigos médicos selenitas. Veamos. L / T es por alguien que tiene sangre "Lunarian" y "Terran". Así que si el padre de esta chica era selenita, supongo que su madre era de la Tierra.

—Pero eso era algo inaudito—Dijo Lita—Los selenitas y los terrestres, se supone que tenian prohibido alguna relación personal entre sí.

Neflyte dejo escapar una carcajada.

—Oh, por favor. Puedo pensar en por lo menos una pareja que rompió esa regla.

Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia Serena y Darién y ambos se sonrojaron.

—No puedo contar las veces que acompañamos a Endimion sigilosamente a la Luna, o ayudamos a Serenity para venir aquí—Jedite rió, recordando aquellos momentos.

—Creo que todos ustedes lo usaban como una excusa para venir a vernos a la luna, o sabían que eventualmente tendríamos que bajar a la Tierra a buscar a Serenity—Contraataco la rubia del amor.

Jedite tartamudeó y miró hacia otro lado ante ese comentario. Mina lo miró con aire satisfecho, sabiendo que ella había vencido.

Kunzite trató de ser la voz de la razón.

—Eso fue hace una vida. No tiene ninguna incidencia en la actualidad. Vamos a dejar el tema—Dijo con su tono de voz calmado y serio.

Serena miró el reloj.

—Oh cielos, Tengo que llegar a casa. Mamá estará preguntándose dónde estoy. Rini, ¿vienes conmigo?—La pequeña Senshi asintió.

—Sí, mi habitación aún esta lista para mí, o ¿Acaso Sammy la lleno con todas sus cosas?

Serena revolvió el pelo de su futura hija.

—No, yo no dejaría que toquen tu habitación. Sigue siendo como era la última vez que estuviste aquí.

—Bueno, vamos entonces. Quiero ver a la abuela, perdón, quiero decir a la tía Ikuko.

Rini dio a Darién un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a la puerta.

Todos los demás se levantaron también.

—Supongo que todos debemos irnos, tenemos un ajetreado día mañana—dijo Amy dijo tomando la mano de Zoycite.

—Sí, aun tenemos muchos pendientes—Lita comentó abrazando a Neflyte, y jalándolo hacia la puerta.

—Si, yo tengo que a ayudar al abuelo—dijo Reí, saliendo con Jedite justo detrás de ella.

—Tengo que empezar a preparar las cosas también—Mina rió—La diosa del amor tiene que lucir algo impresionante en su graduación. No me mires así Kunzite, tu también lucirás galante.

Un leve sonrojo apareció en el rostro del líder de los Generales. Y rápidamente se apuro a salir de la habitación.

Serena se dirigió a los brazos de Darién. Él la abrazó antes de bajar sus labios a los de ella y besarla profundamente. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y acaricio con sus dedos el sedoso pelo negro azabache.

—Vamos Serena.

La voz de Rini llegó desde el pasillo.

Serena suspiró y se apartó de él.

—Hablamos más tarde—dijo mientras recogía su bolso y se volvía hacia la puerta.

Darién tiró de ella en un último beso antes de liberarla.

—Te veré mas tarde—Le dijo.

Serena rió suavemente.

—Sólo asegúrate de no hacer ruido. Si mi padre te atrapa, ambos estamos muertos.

Darién le dedico una sonrisa malvada.

—Cariño soy Tuxido Mask. Nunca sabrá que estuve allí.

Serena tomó su rostro entre sus manos antes de mirarlo profundamente a los ojos.

—No, tú eres mi príncipe. Mi caballero de brillante armadura. Estaré esperando por ti—Susurró.

Con una última sonrisa camino hacia la puerta.

La joven de cabellos rosas los miro desde el pasillo, ellos eran sus padres. Ella sabía todo lo que el futuro les deparaba. Y si de ella dependiera, les hubiera ahorrado todo el sufrimiento por venir. Pero también sabía que todas esas cosas eran situaciones que tenían que vivir para hacerlos crecer.

—Melody...—Susurro—...Ellos son encantadores, ojala los hubieras conocido tanto como yo.

* * *

**Adelanto capítulo 4:**

El hombre se alejó un poco, llevando a Serena más cerca del borde de la terraza.

—Endimión ten cuidado, no te gustaría que haya un accidente, que provoque que Serenity caiga a su muerte. Al menos no todavía. Ella sabe algunas cosas que me interesan—Volvió su atención de nuevo a Serena.

—Princesa, esto es muy simple. Ya sabe lo que deseo. Sólo dígame dónde está ella. Sé que la reina Serenity, le dio la oportunidad de renacer al igual que al resto de ustedes. Puedo sentir su energía.

Serena palideció.

—Yo...Yo no sé de qué estás hablando.

Aquel hombre apretó el cuello con más fuerza, haciéndola jadear de dolor.

—Por supuesto que lo sabe princesa Serenity. ¿O es que acaso el nombre de Melody Rose no significa algo para usted?

De pronto un bólido de brillante energía azulada dio de lleno en el hombre. El fuerte impacto, provoco que soltara a Serenity y ella callo al vació.

—Miren, por ahí—Grito Amy señalando hacia el techo del edificio de al lado. Pero todo lo que pudieron distinguir fue una figura oscura corriendo. Sin embargo algo llamaba la atención. Ella parecía llevar el característico Fuku de Senshi pero en tonos oscuros.

— ¿Quién es ella?-Preguntó Reí.

**Aquí un nuevo capítulo... espero que disfruten leyendo... como yo disfrute escribiendo...**


	4. Graduación

**.**

**Capítulo 4: Graduación**

**.**

Llevaba algunos minutos esperando a que Serena estuviera lista para partir al evento de graduación. Mientras platicaba con Rini e Ikuko. De repente unos pasos en la escalera los hicieron mirar en esa dirección.

Darién de quedo sin aliento ante la visión que estaba delante de él. Ella estaba impresionante. El vestido era de un rosa pálido, con finos tirantes. Se ajustaba a su torso y suavemente hacia afuera de sus caderas y paraba justo encima de sus rodillas. Sus piernas ligeramente bronceadas se veían largas y torneadas hasta llegar a unos tacones altos de un perla satinado. Los rubios cabellos estaban recogidos en un tocado alto adornado con un clip de oro y perlas. Ella camino hasta Darién, y el sonrió cuando vio que ella lucia el brillante collar con una rosa dorada que le había regalado.

_"Te ves hermosa"_

Declaro él en silencio y escucho la suave risa de Serena en su mente.

_"Tú te ves muy guapo"_

Contesto ella de la misma manera.

Kenji se aclaró la garganta.

—Deberíamos irnos ¿Estás segura que no quieres venir con tu madre y conmigo?

—Déjalos en paz—Dijo Ikuko dándole un codazo a su marido.

Finalmente todos salieron de casa. Kenji e Ikuko en su auto, Darién, Serena y Rini en el otro.

Llevaban un rato en el camino, y Serena pudo notar un poco intranquila a su pequeña hija del futuro.

— ¿Estás bien Rini?—Pregunto mirado a la chica en el asiento trasero.

—Sí, solo pensaba un poco. A veces olvido que ustedes son las formas antiguas de mis padres. En mi mente es como ver a cuatro personas diferentes. Pero cuando bajaste por las escaleras y Darién tomo tu mano, fue como un dejavu. He visto esa escena miles de veces en casa. Fue espeluznante.

Serena y Darién no pudieron evitar reír ante el comentario.

Minutos más tarde ya todos se encontraban en el lugar del evento. Serena abrazó a sus padres y a Rini, y dio a Darién un rápido beso antes de ir a la sala donde todos los graduados tenían que ir a ponerse las ropas horribles que cubrirían toda la hermosa ropa que se habían puesta para esa noche.

Ella se reunió con las otras chicas y pasaron unos momentos abrazadas y llorando mientras se preparaban. Miró a sus cuatro mejores amigas.

Los maestros llegaron por ellas para llevarlas al auditorio. Estaba tan repleto que era imposible encontrar a alguien, pero ella sintió la presencia de Darién y esto le sirvió para calmar los nervios.

El director se levantó en el escenario y dio un discurso de bienvenida. Entonces comenzó a llamar a los graduados, estos caminaban y tomaban su diploma.

—Minako Aino—Mina casi bailaba por todo el escenario.

—Reí Hino—Reí fue más tranquila.

—Lita Kino—Lita avanzo con paso rápido y nervioso.

—Amy Mizuno—Amy se acercó lenta y tranquilamente.

Serena esperaba su turno. A continuación, el director gritó:

—Serena Tsukino.

Por fin. Caminó con tanta gracia como pudo por el escenario hacia el principal. Cuando él le entregó el diploma, miró por encima de la multitud.

Ella se centró en los ojos azules de él inmediatamente. Él tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara y ella podía sentir su amor por ella en ese momento.

Ella bajo del escenario y regresó a su asiento. Después de unos cuantos minutos fueron llamados todos los nombres. Luego Amy fue llamada como mejor estudiante para hacer su discurso. Después el director volvió a hablar.

—Siempre nos gusta hablar de nuestros tres mejores estudiantes de cada año. Ha sido una carrera apretada este año. Amy Mizuno llevó los máximos honores de este año. Melvin llegó en un cercano segundo lugar. Y justo en sus talones esta Serena Tsukino en tercer lugar. Felicitamos a todos nuestros alumnos y les deseamos lo mejor —Luego dijo las últimas palabras—Señoras y señores, les presento a la clase graduada de este año.

El aire estaba lleno de gorros de graduación ya que todos los graduados los tiraron en celebración. Serena aún estaba en shock por estar en el tercer lugar en la clase. Ella tenía la esperanza de estar entre los cinco primeros, pero nunca se imaginó quedar tan cerca de Amy y Melvin.

Serena vio a sus padres de pie junto a un árbol y se dirigió hacia ellos. Su padre la abrazo y apretó con fuerza.

—Felicidades hija. Estamos muy orgullosos de ti.

Ikuko dejó escapar algunas lágrimas

—Sí, mi pequeño bebé en tercer lugar. Nunca lo hubiera pensado. Pero ya hablaremos de eso más tarde. Tengo que llegar a casa y tener todo listo para la fiesta. Rini está con Darién, así que por favor asegúrate que ella regrese contigo.

Kenji e Ikuko se alejaron. De repente una hermosa rosa roja apareció enfrente de la rubia y sintió como un brazo rodeaba su cintura.

—¿Así que ahora tu eres la chica intelectual de la relación?

Serena dejo escapar una risita y se giró para quedar de frente a el.

—No exactamente, aun no comprendo ni la mitad de los libros que lees.

Darién bajo un poco la cabeza hasta posar sus labios en los de ella. Apretó el abrazo alrededor de su cintura, mientras ella pasaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Por todos lo dioses, consigan una habitación. Ahora tendré traumas de por vida. Jamás podre ver a mis padres de la misma manera—Rini los miraba con cara juguetona.

Ellos se separaron lentamente y vieron hacia donde estaba Rini.

—En realidad debería estar acostumbrada. Siempre desaparecen en medio de las reuniones. Es horrible si encuentran una habitación vacía durante cinco minutos. No sé cómo se las arreglan para gobernar la Tierra— Rini siguió hablando sin darse cuenta que detrás de ella Mina y los chicos escuchaban atentos—Me sorprende que yo no tenga un montón de hermanos y hermanas corriendo por todo el palac...

—Pequeña Dama—Dijo una voz interrumpiendo su monologo.

Rini sintió que su cara se puso roja y se giro avergonzada, para ver a sus amigas y a los chicos acompañados por Setsuna y las demás.

—¡Chicas, no sabía que vendrían!—Expreso alegremente Serena.

—Sorpresa Bombón—Dijo Haruka—Estuvimos viendo toda la ceremonia desde el fondo. Hotaru quiere invitar a Rini a casa esta noche. Después de todo ustedes estarán ocupados.

— ¿Puedo Serena? Por favor—Rini rogó, poniendo ojos de cachorro a su futura madre.

—Está bien—Serena respondió—Pero primero tenemos que ir a la fiesta de mamá. Le prometí que estaríamos ahí.

Reí se adelantó.

—Hablando de eso, creo que es mejor llegar y acabar de una vez para que podamos seguir adelante con la fiesta de verdad.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y se fueron a sus coches.

* * *

La luna se elevaba brillantemente sobre Tokio mientras Serena y Darién caminaban por el parque, hacia el departamento de las generales para la fiesta de graduación. Finalmente había terminado la fiesta en casa de sus padres, dejaron a Rini en casa de Hotaru y el choche de Darién en su apartamento para caminar bajo la noche.

Se tomaron de las manos mientras caminaban a través del jardín de rosas en el estanque en el centro del parque. Tenían un centenar de recuerdos aquí. Era el banco favorito donde solían sentarse y hablar durante horas. Bueno Serena hablaba, Darién generalmente tenía la nariz metida en un libro.

Ambos se sentaron. Serena apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y respiró el aire cálido de la noche.

—No debemos sentarnos aquí demasiado tiempo. Los otros se está preguntando probablemente lo que nos lleva tanto tiempo para llegar allí.

Darién suspiró.

—Sí, lo sé. Sólo quería tener un momento de tranquilidad antes de llegar—Cogió su mano y paso el dedo sobre el anillo rosado en forma de corazón que había puesto en su dedo hace más de dos años—¿Alguna vez te lo quitas?—le preguntó.

Serena sacudió la cabeza.

—No, nunca. Aunque mi papá casi me arranco el dedo tratando de quitarlo la primera vez que lo vio—ella dejo escapar una sonrisa.

— ¿Alguna vez consideraste quitártelo?—Darién preguntó en voz baja.

Serena levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.

— ¿Por qué...yo?—Aquello la había tomado por sorpresa, no sabía que responder. ¿Acaso el se había arrepentido de haberse comprometido? Una sombra de incertidumbre apareció en su mirada.

Darién lo noto y se levantó de pronto y luego se volvió hacia ella. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una pequeña caja antes de arrodillarse frente a ella.

— ¿Ni siquiera si te entrego algo mejor?

Los ojos de Serena se llenaron de lágrimas cuando comprendió realmente las palabras de él. El corazón le saltaba en el pecho.

Darién abrió la caja para revelar un hermoso anillo de diamantes. Era un aro de oro, tenía tres diamantes en una fila.

—Estas tres piedras representan nuestro pasado, nuestro presente y nuestro futuro—Se aclaró un poco la garganta—Serena Tsukino, mi princesa, ¿me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?

Todo estaba quieto y en silencio. En aquel momento nada más existía, solo ellos dos.

Serena se arrojó a los brazos de Darién llorando.

—Sí, sí, sí. Por supuesto que lo haré a mi príncipe.

Darién deslizó el anillo en su dedo y lo reemplazó con el nuevo anillo de compromiso. Luego la beso con todo el amor y la pasión que sentía por ella.

Serena respondió con el mismo entusiasmo. Cuando la necesidad de aire finalmente los hizo querer respirar, se separaron lentamente.

Serena suspiro.

—Preferiría pasar la noche solo contigo.

Darién sonrió.

—Yo sé que no puedes esperar para ir y presumir a las chicas.

Serena sonrió de igual manera.

—Bueno, ya me imagino la cara de Reí. Esto podría ser divertido. Vamos de una vez.

Darién se puso de pie y le tendió la mano a Serena.

— ¿Estás lista para hacer tu entrada princesa?

Ella tomó su mano mientras la ayudaba a ponerse en pie.

—Estoy contigo mi príncipe. Vamos darles algo de qué hablar.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, la fiesta estaba en su apogeo. Los Generales habían comprado los dos pisos superiores de un edificio de apartamentos y estaba remodelado a su manera. El resultado final fue, que cada uno de ellos tenía su propia suite personal, incluyendo una sala de estar, dormitorio y baño privado, decorado a su gusto. Había una gran sala de estar compartida, una sala de juegos con mesa de billar, un comedor para veinte personas, y una cocina que haría que un chef de clase mundial se pusiera celoso. Incluso había un enorme gimnasio donde podían entrenar en privado. Era como tener un mini-mansión en la parte superior de un edificio de gran altura. La mejor parte, es que era a prueba de sonidos, no había necesidad de preocuparse por molestar a los vecinos con la música a todo volumen procedente de los altavoces.

Darién y Andrew estaban de pie en el bar hablando con los chicos mientras observaban a las seis adolescentes enérgicas bailando salvajemente en el centro de la habitación. Tres rubias, dos de mechones dorados y una con el pelo caramelo, estaban prácticamente bailando en círculos alrededor de la castaña, la morena, y la peliazul. De pronto, una de las rubias de oro giro demasiado rápido y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo. Kunzite se movió rápido atrapándola en sus brazos, mientras que los demás se rieron.

Kunzite dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración.

—Voy a tener que llevar a Mina a dormir muy rápido. Esa chica no tiene tolerancia para el alcohol.

Darién sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad.

—No sabía que tuvieran este espíritu de fiesta. Supongo que porque todo el tiempo hemos estado ocupados luchando con un enemigo después del otro.

Todos los Generales bajaron la mirada al oír esto. Después de todo, ellos habían sido uno de esos enemigos una vez. No estaban orgullosos del hecho de que habían permitido que Beryl les lavara el cerebro, y hacerlos luchar contra su príncipe, la princesa. Y sobre todo con las mujeres que amaban.

Darién levantó su copa.

—Sé lo que ustedes están pensando, eso es historia antigua ahora. No pudimos evitar lo que hizo esa mujer—Se volvió para mirar a las chicas. Habían dejado de bailar y parecía que jugarían a algo.

Kurai estaba justo en el medio de ellas, hablando y riendo como si hubieran sido amigas durante años.

Darién no podía dejar de preguntarse cuál sería su reacción si sabía que estaba rodeada por las Sailor Scouts.

—Parece que Kurai se ha adaptado al grupo.

Andrew sonrió a su mejor amigo.

—Sí, estoy contento. Siempre supe que Serena y las chicas la aceptarían. Se lo merece. Ella ha estado buscando un lugar a donde pertenecer. Tengo la sensación de que ella ha estado sola demasiado tiempo.

Darién asintió.

Él sabía de primera mano cómo era aquello. En el orfanato él siempre se había sentido tan solo. Cuando salió de allí, aun se mantenía aislado del mundo, a excepción de Andrew. Hasta que una colegiala gritona había irrumpido literalmente en su vida y se negó a salir. Sonrió para sí mientras observaba a Serena, que estaba con las otras chicas, al parecer estaban discutiendo sobre la música. Ella se alejó del grupo hasta las puertas que daban a la terraza.

Darién se escapó de los chicos y la siguió.

Cuando salió por la puerta, se detuvo en seco, ante la visión que sus ojos le regalaban. Con los brazos apoyados en la barandilla, tenía los ojos cerrados mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás. La luz de la luna iluminaba su rostro sonrojado. Ella tomó una profunda bocanada de aire fresco de la noche.

—Hace mucho calor adentro—Dijo ella abriendo los ojos y mirándolo.

— ¿Cuánto has tomado?—Pregunto el suavemente.

Ella le sacó la lengua, en una mueca graciosa.

—Sólo dos. Tú no deberías hablar. Te he visto tomar al menos tres.

El joven levanto el vaso, con la bebida.

—Este es el cuarto en realidad. Pero no te preocupes, es mi límite.

Reí asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

—Creo que podemos dar por terminada la fiesta. Mina se quedado tranquila y quieta. Kunzite, quiere llevarla descansar, antes de que le llegue un segundo aire.

—Sí, ahora vamos.

Ella y Darién se apartaron de la barandilla para entrar de nuevo al departamento. Darién avanzo y noto que Serena se quedaba atrás.

la rubia se quedo quieta sintiendo como un escalofrió recorría completamente su cuerpo. Entonces la escucho, aquella voz, la voz que la había perseguido en sus sueños.

—Princesa Serenity. Nos reunimos de nuevo—Hablo con un tono solemne y respetuoso, aunque frio. detrás de ella, flotando por encima del balcón estaba el hombre cubierto con una capa negra.

_"Érebo"_

aquel nombre llego a su pensamiento como una dolorosa punzada, se quedó sin aliento.

Los finos labios del hombre se estiraron en una sonrisa debajo de la capa. Los ojos de la joven denotaban que lo había reconocido.

—Veo que me recuerda. Tenía la impresión de que usted aun no recordaba su vida pasada, totalmente. Esto hará que todo sea más fácil.

— ¿Qué...?—Serena lo miro confundía, la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle.

Un grito de pánico y sorpresa se quedó atorado en su garganta, cuando Érebo salió disparado hacia adelante y atrapo a la rubia por la garganta. Ella arañó la mano que estaba cortando sus vías respiratorias, pero era en vano, en la levantó a unos metros del suelo.

— ¡Serena! —Grito Darién. Todo aquello había pasado muy rápido.

Todo el mundo salió corriendo a ver qué le había causado gritar. Se detuvieron abruptamente al ver a Serena colgando en las garras del asaltante desconocido.

—Parece que todos están aquí. Vamos a ver, tenemos al Príncipe Endimión, lo cual no es una sorpresa. Las princesas de Marte, Mercurio, Júpiter y Venus. Incluso los perros lacayos de Beryl están aquí—Su voz era fría y cargada de burla—Debo admitir, que es un poco raro verlos aquí—La sonrisa en su rostro se hizo mas grande aun por debajo de la capa—En el pasado recuerdo haber visto como asesinaron a las mujeres, que decían amar, que curiosamente son las mismas de pie junto a ustedes—Sus palabras eran veneno.

—¿Quién demonios eres?—preguntó Darién, dando un paso hacia ellos.

Érebo retrocedió, y Serena quedo al borde del balcón.

—Endimión ten cuidado, no me gustaría que haya un accidente, que provoque que Serenity caiga a su muerte. Al menos no todavía. Ella sabe algunas cosas que me interesan—Volvió su atención de nuevo a Serena.

Detrás de él una chica de cabellos rubios, salto invocando su transformación, y lanzando el poder de su dorada cadena.

—Ni siquiera la intentes, princesa de Venus—Su mano libre brillo con un aura oscura, deteniendo el poder de la rubia y contraataco con rayos negros hacia ella.

Venus salió arrojada hacia atrás, siendo atrapada por Kunzite en un rápido movimiento.

La pluma transformadora de Venus, cayó al suelo completamente destruida.

Mina giro la mirada hacia sus amigas, ellas negaron con la cabeza. Sus poderes estaban bloqueados, destruidos.

—Necesito que se queden quietos—Con un movimiento de su mano Érebo invoco las sombras de la noche que de inmediato envolvieron a todos los jóvenes presentes. Y volvió su atención de nuevo a Serena.

El hombre se alejó un poco, llevando a Serena más cerca del borde de la terraza.

—Princesa, esto es muy simple. Ya sabe lo que deseo. Sólo dígame dónde está ella. Sé que la reina Serenity, le dio la oportunidad de renacer al igual que al resto de ustedes. Puedo sentir su energía en este planeta, y en esta ciudad.

Serena palideció.

—Yo, yo no sé de qué estás hablando.

Aquel hombre apretó el cuello con más fuerza, haciéndola jadear de dolor.

—Por supuesto que lo sabe princesa Serenity ¿O es que acaso el nombre de Melody Rose no significa algo para usted?

Serena sintió como su corazón se sobresaltó al escuchar aquel nombre. En el fondo de la capa observo el par de hielos fríos que eran sus ojos.

—Sé que todos ustedes saben algo acerca de esto. Díganme ahora, antes de que su princesa, quede como una mancha en el suelo.

Darién y los demás se removían tratando de liberarse de aquellas sombras.

—¡Serena!—Grito el pelinegro.

— ¡Ya basta!—La voz de Serena sonó imponente. En un destello de luz brillante, el símbolo de la luna creciente apareció en la frente de Serena, transformándola en la princesa de la Luna. Serenity abrió los ojos, que brillaban con destellos plateados.

El hombre soltó el agarre dejando libre a la princesa.

—Nunca la encontraras. Ni siquiera yo sé dónde está. Para mantenerla a salvo, su ubicación, se ha mantenido en secreto—Una sombra de tristeza cruzo su mirada por un instante, recuperando al momento el aire magnánimo de una princesa—El poder de las dos líneas de sangre nunca estará en tus manos.

Érebo gruñó.

—Eso lo veremos.

El hombre formo en sus manos una esfera de energía oscura, pero no alcanzo a terminarla.

De pronto un bólido de brillante energía azulada dio de lleno en su espalda, lanzándolo al vacío contra unos arboles.

—Miren, por ahí—Grito Amy señalando hacia el techo del edificio de al lado. Pero todo lo que pudieron distinguir fue una figura oscura corriendo. Sin embargo algo llamaba la atención, ella parecía llevar el característico Fuku de Senshi pero en tonos oscuros.

— ¿Quién es ella? —Preguntó Jedite.

—Una de las Outers quizás—Respondió Reí.

Lita sacudió la cabeza.

—No se parecía a ninguna de ellas. Y de todos modos, porque huiría de esa manera.

—Eso no importa ahora… nuestros poderes…—Mina, miro la pluma que sostenía entre sus manos. Estaba completamente inservible—Como la protegeremos, si no somos capaces de invocar nuestros poderes.

Kunzite se acercó a ella y paso un brazo por sus hombros.

—Todo estará bien.

Serenity perdió su transformación y quedo inconsciente en los brazos de Darién.

Todos volvieron a entrar y Darién puso Serena en el sofá. Andrew apareció con un paño húmedo que le entregó a su amigo.

— ¿Qué demonios fue todo eso?

—No estoy seguro exactamente—Darién respondió poniendo el paño en la frente de Serena.

— ¿Dónde está Kurai, ella vio algo de esto?

Andrew Sacudió la cabeza.

—No, ella está en el baño. Lo cual es bueno. No quiero pensar en cómo habría reaccionado a esta pequeña escena.

Un gemido vino de Serena cuando abrió los ojos. Se quedó mirando a todos antes de levantarse lentamente.

— ¿Qué pasó, a dónde se fue? —Pregunto exaltada

Darién colocó una mano firmemente en su hombro.

—Cálmate, se ha ido. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien. Sólo quiero saber por qué el psicópata loco de mi pesadilla está aquí. Todo lo que recuerdo es a él tratando de ahogarme hasta la muerte y preguntarme acerca de una niña. Me desmayé después de eso.

Kurai apareció en la puerta, interrumpiendo la conversación. Se veía un poco pálida.

—Andrew ¿Te importa llevarme a casa? Tengo un enorme dolor de cabeza, solo quiero llegar a casa y descansar.

Andrew se acercó a ella

—Sí, claro. Vamos.

Ella sonrió débilmente al resto de ellos.

—Gracias por invitarme. Todo fue estupendo. Odio que mis migrañas tengan que entrometerse.

Serena se levantó y se acercó a la chica.

—Me alegro de que hayas venido—Serena miro su reflejo en los ojos de Kurai. En esos ojos que tanta melancolía le provocaban—Cuídate.

Todo el mundo dijo adiós y Andrew y Kurai se fueron.

Mina dio un paso adelante.

—Como líder de la guardia de la princesa, estoy sumamente preocupada—Hablo con un tono serio, muy raro en ella—No podemos transformarnos.

Serena le devolvió la mirada de preocupación.

—Vamos a estar bien. Ahora debemos descansar, ha sido una larga noche, mañana hablaremos del tema. No creo que ese loco regrese.

—Está bien—Reí camino hacia su amiga y la abrazó—Ustedes sólo tengan cuidado, está bien.

Las otras chicas se acercaron y todos abrazaron a su princesa.

Pronto Serena y Darién se paseaban por el parque de nuevo camino a su apartamento. Habían pasado tantas cosas esa noche que parecía que habían pasado días en lugar de sólo unas horas desde que Darién le había propuesto a matrimonio, en ese lugar.

Serena miró su nuevo anillo y suspiró.

—No es exactamente como lo planeé para la noche.

—Sé lo que quieres decir. Ese no era el tipo de acción que estaba esperando para esta noche—Respondió con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

Serena se volvió hacia él con una mirada de fingida inocencia en su cara. No podía ocultar la expresión divertida en sus ojos.

—¿Qué quiere usted decir con eso, señor Chiba?

Darién soltó un suspiro mientras la levantaba. Serena de repente se encontró atrapada entre un árbol en la espalda y un metro ochenta cinco, de músculo sólido, duro contra su frente. Se estremeció con deleite cuando Darién se inclinó para respirar contra su oído, mordisqueando el lóbulo sensible.

— ¿Eso responde a su pregunta, futura señora Chiba?—le preguntó con malicia mientras besaba su cuello, dejando a Serena sin aliento.

Serena dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso.

—Sólo tengo una pregunta para ti.

—Hmm…—murmuró mientras empezaba a chupar la piel tierna en su clavícula.

Tiró de los negros cabellos hacia atrás ligeramente para poder mirarlo a los ojos oscuros, hermosos.

— ¿Vas a llevarme a casa para que puedas hacer bien el trabajo, o todo sucederá aquí en el parque?

Darién rio entre dientes mientras la levantaba en sus brazos al estilo nupcial. Aplastó sus labios contra los suyos en un breve pero apasionado beso.

Riendo suavemente, Serena envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras caminaban en la noche hacia su apartamento.

* * *

Serena se movía inquieta entre la sabanas, poco a poco estaba despertando. Aun así se quedó algunos minutos más con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la sensación fría de las sabanas de seda en su piel. Sin embargo se movió hacia el otro extremo de la cama, en busca de una fuente de calor, pero no la encontró. Abrió los ojos mirando hacia todos lados. Estaba sola.

Ella conocía perfectamente bien la habitación, tanto como la suya propia. Pero esta habitación era un poco más oscura. Con un estilo sobrio, masculino. Las paredes eran de un azul profundo. Los muebles eran en tonos negros, incluso las sábanas de seda eran negras. Podría ser una habitación deprimente para algunas personas, con negras y pesadas cortinas cubriendo las ventanas y bloqueado toda la luz. Pero para Serena, era perfecta, tan perfecta como el dueño de esa habitación.

Escucho el sonido del agua correr en la ducha, en el cuarto de baño contiguo. Eso resolvió el misterio de su desaparecido amanté. Con una sonrisa pícara adornando sus labios, se levantó y cruzó la habitación hasta la puerta del baño. Entró y el vapor la golpeo suavemente en la cara.

A través de la nube de vapor pudo distinguir una figura detrás de la puerta de cristal de la ducha. Se acercó de puntillas a la puerta y puso la mano en el mango. Justo cuando estaba a punto de dar un tirón, la puerta se abrió de golpe y un par de brazos fuertes y mojados, la sujetaron arrastrándola dentro de la ducha, bajo el agua tibia.

Serena se movió inquieta, tratando de limpiar los mechones mojados que caían sobre su cara. Sintió los brazos alrededor de su cintura.

— ¿Tratando de acercarte a mi sigilosamente?—Susurro el pelinegro en su oído—No es agradable para un hombre, ser interrumpido durante una ducha—Mordió suavemente el lóbulo.

Serena sintió como dulce escalofrió recorría su piel mojada. Se alejó un poco para mirar esos hermosos ojos color zafiro y dejo escapar una sonrisa.

—Me dejaste sola en esa cama enorme y es demasiado fría—La mirada de Serena tenía un brillo de inocencia—Me imaginé que lo justo era que tú me ayudaras a entrar en calor.

—Entrar en calor, eh—Darién dijo mientras la atraía hacia él, presionándola con su amplio pecho, musculoso—Creo que puedo hacer algo al respecto.

Bajó la cabeza y capturó sus labios en un beso. Se acomodó hacia atrás hasta chocar con la pared contra su espalda. La levantó y ella envolvió sus largas piernas alrededor de su cintura. Serena dejó escapar un gemido, y él se aprovechó de sus labios entreabiertos para invadirla con su lengua y profundizar el beso. Las pequeñas manos de ella se movían sobre el pecho y los hombros del pelinegro.

La pasión los envolvió por completo. Hasta que, una conocida voz rompió el encanto del momento.

— ¡Serena! ¿Estás aquí?—El sonido de la voz de Mina llegó hasta ellos a través de la puerta cerrada.

—Por supuesto que está aquí—La siguiente voz fue de Reí— ¿La ducha esta abierta?

—Puede ser Darién quien este en la ducha. Es su apartamento—La voz de Amy, generalmente suave, se podía escuchar claramente por la pareja en el baño.

Lita dejo escapar una risa.

—Sí, pero yo no veo a Serena por ningún—Su risa se apagó—Ustedes creen que ellos...

Se oyeron varios gritos de asombro.

—No...

— ¿En serio...?

—Crees...

—Por todos los dioses...

La sobria voz de Kunzite apareció.

—Señoritas, podrían al menos dejar que la gente toma una ducha en paz—Aquello lejos de ser una pregunta, era una orden.

Las voces se alejaron y Serena bajó su cabeza en el hombro de Darién.

— ¿Puedo matarlos y esconder los cuerpos?

Darién suspiró.

—Realmente creo que no fue buena idea que Kunzite tuviera copia de la llave. Algunas personas simplemente no entienden el significado de espacio personal.

A regañadientes terminaron de tomar la ducha.

Después de vestirse, Serena sujeto su cabello húmedo en una cola de caballo, mientras Darién pasaba un peine por sus oscuros cabellos. Entonces salieron de la habitación para hacer frente a sus entrometidos amigos.

Ocho pares de ojos los miraron al entrar en la sala de estar. Los generales parecían indiferente mientras que las chicas sonreían pícaramente. Amy solo los miraba sonrojada.

— ¿Hay alguna razón, para que nos visiten…tan temprano? —Pregunto Serena, mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones.

Reí, dejo escapar un suspiro.

— ¿Temprano? —Pregunto—Es la una de la tarde. Pensé que tus hábitos de sueño habían cambiado.

—Supongo que no me di cuenta de la hora—Serena miro hacia un lado sonrojada.

—Apuesto que fue una noche intensa—Mina la miro guiñando un ojo— ¿Te falta algo? —Pregunto sin dejar de sonreír y sacó un sujetador de satén rosa con encaje negro, de entre los cojines del sillón—Realmente deben aprender a recoger sus cosas. Esto no puede estar tirado en el piso cuando tienes visita.

Serena se lanzó directo hacia la otra rubia y arrebato el sostén de sus manos.

—Por lo menos yo no voy irrumpir en lugares sin previo aviso.

Lita habló, tratando de conciliar.

—En nuestra defensa, tratamos de llamar. Pero ninguno de los dos respondían sus teléfonos, por lo que pensamos que era mejor comprobar que todo estuviera bien.

—Pudieron tocar primero—Replico Serena, tratando de defenderse.

Amy hablo en voz baja

—Nosotros lo hicimos y nadie respondió, pensamos que no estabas aquí. Y pensamos que sería mejor comprobar y asegurarnos de que todo estaba bien.

—Sí—Intervino Reí— ¿Cómo íbamos a saber que estaban… en la ducha?

Serena se sonrojó un poco ante esa implicación

—Como sea—Se levantó de asiento—Que les parece si vamos al centro de juegos. Tengo que tomar un poco de cafeína y algo de comer—Mientras su estómago dejaba escapar un fuerte gruñido.

Todos rieron ante esto y decidieron ir a almorzar mientras discutían los acontecimientos de la noche anterior.

Por suerte, el apartamento de Darién estaba a sólo unas cuadras del Crown. Unos minutos después ya estaban ante las puertas de cristal.

El lugar estaba bastante muerto para un domingo por la tarde. Había algunos niños en la parte trasera de la zona de videojuegos, pero el frente estaba casi desierto. Todos ellos se dirigieron hacia una esquina.

—Hola chicos—Saludo el rubio acercándose a la mesa.

Serena dio un exagerado suspiro

— ¡Andrew, mi salvador! Necesito urgentemente un…

—Un latte mocha, doble, con cuatro shots de espresso, con chispas de chocolate y crema batida—Andrew se adelantó con una sonrisa.

Todos se rieron y dijeron sus pedidos a Andrew. Después de unos minutos de buen carácter burlón, el ambiente se puso serio.

—Estamos en una difícil situación, estamos indefensos ante un enemigo que no sabemos qué es lo que quiere—Hablo Mina, finalmente abordando el tema.

Serena se estremeció.

—Me gustaría saberlo. Hasta ahora, sólo lo había visto en mis sueños…El—Su mirada se volvió triste—…El parecía estar lastimando a una pequeña niña.

—Creímos que tal vez tu sabrías algo—Lita la miro.

— ¿Por qué? —Pregunto Serena.

—Te convertiste en la princesa Serenity—Respondió Reí—Hablaste sobre una niña que estaba escondida, incluso a ti misma y también que el no conseguiría el poder de las dos líneas de sangre.

Serena las miro confundida.

—Todo lo que recuerdo es a él tratando de ahogarme hasta la muerte y me preguntaba dónde estaba la niña. Después de eso me desmayé y desperté en el sofá.

—Tal vez no eras tú quien tenía el control—Amy tomó la palabra—¿En tus sueños, era Serenity quien tenía el control?

Serena asintió.

—Aun así yo era consciente de lo que estaba pasando. Yo estaba todavía allí, pero un poco al margen—Pensó por un momento—Luna dijo algo acerca de los recuerdos reprimidos tratando de salir a flote. Sé que ninguno de nosotros tiene todos nuestros recuerdos del pasado, pero lo que he visto en mis sueños es completamente diferente a lo que siempre he recordado.

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio por minutos, pensando en los pocos recuerdos que tenían de su existencia pasada. El momento fue roto cuando Andrew regresó con sus bebidas.

—Andrew…—Mina sonrió con picardía— ¿Kurai, llego bien a casa anoche?

Andrew la miro con precaución.

—Sí, soy capaz de escoltar a una señorita a casa a salvo—Sonrió—Si lo que quieres es saber más del tema, puedes olvidarlo.

Reí sonrió inocentemente.

—No estamos cuestionando tus habilidades, Andrew. Pero estábamos preocupados por ti, tal vez estas un poco fuera de práctica. Dos años sin citas es mucho tiempo.

—No queremos que la pobre chica este decepcionada, si no estuviste a la altura de sus expectativas—Intervino Lita.

El rostro de Andrew se volvió rojo. Pero esta vez no de la vergüenza como era su costumbre, sino de ira. Él no era el tipo de chico que perdía los estribos con facilidad, pero cuando lo hacía, era una fuerza a tener en cuenta. Darién conocía las señales, habiendo sido testigo un par de veces cuando su mejor amigo había explotado.

Darién se paró y puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo

—Ellas solo bromean. ¿Verdad? —Miró fijamente a las alborotadoras.

—Por supuesto que solo bromeamos. Lo sentimos—dijeron juntas las tres chicas.

—Yo estaba más preocupada por su salud—Amy declaró.

—Parecía tener un poco de fiebre—Comento Serena, sorbiendo su bebida.

Andrew suspiró.

—Ella no era la chica alegre de siempre—Admitió mirando fijamente al suelo—Dijo que era por las migrañas, sin embargo parecía estar bien cuando la dejé en su casa.

Algunos clientes entraron y se dirigieron al mostrador, así que Andrew fue directo a atenderlos. Ellos siguieron hablando sobre varias cosas. Y casi nadie se dio cuenta cuando las puertas se abrieron de nuevo y una chica entró.

Un movimiento llamó la atención de Serena cuando vio a alguien caminar hasta una mesa ubicada frente a ellos y lanzar de golpe la mochila azul oscuro en el asiento. Serena dio un respingo al darse cuenta de quién era.

— ¿Kurai? —preguntó con incertidumbre.

La chica levantó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor. Su cabello rubio oscuro estaba en desorden con algunos mechones sobre el rostro y gafas de sol oscuras cubriendo sus ojos.

—Serena. Lo siento, yo no estaba prestando atención—Kurai respondió con voz cansada— ¿Cómo estás hoy?

Serena se detuvo mirando el rostro pálido de la chica.

—Estoy bien, pero…Tú te ves realmente agotada.

—Estoy bien. Es solo la migraña. No había tenido una como esta en más de dos años.

El resto del grupo escuchaba atento. Darién y Amy, inmediatamente voltearon curiosos por todo lo relacionado con la salud.

— ¿Tienes un largo historial con estos tipos de dolores de cabeza? —Preguntó Darién, seriamente.

Kurai hizo una mueca y se quitó las gafas de sol.

—Sí, desde que tenía trece años.

Amy intervino.

— ¿Qué te han dicho los médicos, acerca de los dolores?

Kurai dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Mis padres me llevaron con una gran cantidad de médicos, no se lo pueden imaginar, y todos ellos tenían la misma respuesta. Nada—Suspiro—Ni uno solo de ellos podría encontrar una razón para ellos. Pensé que habían desaparecido, pero anoche comenzaron de nuevo.

Andrew se acercó llevando bandejas cargadas de comida. El joven se detuvo cuando Serena agarró su muñeca y señaló a sus espaldas. Miró por encima del hombro y vio a Kurai, que sostenía un libro y trataba letárgicamente de hojearlo.

Andrew se movió rápidamente hasta su lado.

—Kurai—Hablo mirando a la joven— ¿Cómo te sientes?

Ella dejo escapar una débil sonrisa para él.

—Mejor de lo que estaba. Lo peor ha pasado. Sólo tengo un poco de dolor persistente.

—Deberías estar en casa descansando—La voz de Andrew sonaba preocupaba.

—Estoy bien. Realmente tengo que estudiar un poco—Se volvió para mirarlo—Pero me encantaría una de tus malteadas de cereza.

—Claro que sí, tus deseos son ordenes—Andrew corrió rumbo a la cocina. Regresó unos minutos más tarde, con la bebida.

Ella dio un largo sorbo agradecida.

—Gracias a Andrew. Esto es justo lo que me recetó el doctor—Le guiño un ojo.

El rubio Se sonrojó ligeramente.

—Yo…, yo todavía tengo que seguir trabajando, llámame si necesitas algo.

El grupo en la otra mesa había sido testigo de todo esto.

— ¿No es dulce? —Mina susurró a los demás, mientras abrazaba al moreno general.

El resto de ellos asintió en silencio, con cuidado de no alentar demasiado a Mina, que tenía un pequeño problema con la intromisión en las relaciones de otras personas. Así que volvieron su conversación a temas más seguros.

Una hora más tarde, todos estaban todavía allí sentados, hablando y riendo. Serena se había levantado para ir jugar esa ronda de Sailor V que había estado prometiéndose a sí misma por toda una semana, riendo al darse cuenta de cómo estaba fuera de práctica, y solo fue capaz de llegar al nivel dos.

Kurai seguía sentada frente a ellos, uniéndose a la conversación de vez en cuando. Había sacado su laptop y estaba ocupada escribiendo, cuando Andrew se unió al grupo.

— ¿Te importa si me siento? —Preguntó a Kurai.

Andrew tomo asiento, mientras la joven terminaba de escribir y cerró su ordenador portátil con un suspiro.

—Debo estar loca para tomar clases de verano. Me podría haber esperado hasta el otoño, pero quería conseguir una ventaja—Dijo mientras guardaba sus cosas en la mochila.

—Entonces, ¿Cuál es el plan para el resto del día? —Serena preguntó, mirando al grupo.

— ¡El centro comercial! —Todas las chicas dijeron a coro mientras que los chicos gimieron.

— ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? —Serena preguntó a Kurai con entusiasmo.

— ¡Claro!—Respondió la chica.

—Andrew la miró preocupado.

— ¿Estás segura? Esto podría durar horas. Pensé que estabas cansada.

Kurai rio.

—Me siento mucho mejor. Además yo nunca digo que no a las compras. ¿Vienes también? —Pregunto con ojos brillantes.

—Bueno...yo—Comenzó Andrew.

Darién sonrió.

—Vamos, hombre. No estarás solo, puedes charlar con nosotros mientras las damas compran hasta el cansancio.

—El problema es que nunca se cansan... ¡Ay! —Jedite se frotó el brazo, donde Reí lo pellizco.

Cuando sus planes se establecieron, todos salieron de la sala de juegos.

Unas horas más tarde, los seis chicos estaban sentados en bancos alrededor de una fuente en el medio del centro comercial rodeados de bolsas de compras.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo más pueden durar? —Neflyte dejo escapar un quejido.

—No lo sé—Jedite gimió a su lado—Creo que han revisado todas las tiendas en este centro comercial.

Kunzite levantó la cabeza con cansancio, mirando seriamente hacia las tiendas.

—Ellas, están volviendo a las tiendas que ya han visitado.

—Supongo que esto es lo que tenemos que soportar por venir al centro comercial con las Sailor Scouts. Tienen más energía que las chicas normales—Zoycite se lamentó.

Darién estuvo de acuerdo.

—Me olvidé de cuántas horas podría Serena pasar en este lugar.

Andrew sacudió la cabeza.

—Son cosas de mujeres normales, recuerden que también Kurai está con ellas.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, reflexionando sobre la mentalidad femenina que les provocaba comprar tantas cosas.

En ese momento los seis chicas en cuestión llegaron caminando fuera de la boutique que había sido su destino reciente. Cada una de ellas tenía una bolsa en sus manos, donde sujetaban sus más recientes adquisiciones. Caminando hacia los hombres, añadieron las bolsas a la creciente pila.

—Creo que hemos terminado—Serena tomo asiento junto a Darién.

Todos los chicos dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio.

—Entonces, ¿Vamos a encontrar un lugar para cenar? —Sugirió Darién.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Un pitido salió del bolsillo de Serena. Ella miró al grupo rápidamente antes de alejarse y tomar su comunicador para contestar. La cara de Luna apareció en la pantalla.

—Serena, ¿Estás todavía en el centro comercial? —La voz de Luna estaba cargada de preocupación.

—Sí, ¿Por qué? —Pregunto Serena.

—Artemis y yo hemos detectado actividad que indican que un Youma está en el centro comercial.

Serena miró a su alrededor, escudriñando a la multitud rápidamente.

—Correcto, echáremos un vistazo—Cerro el comunicador y regreso junto a los demás.

—Ah, era mi mamá. Olvide que prometí que la ayudaría a hacer algo hoy. Tengo que llegar a casa, supongo. ¿Qué tal si nos reunimos para cenar otra noche? —Serena dijo al grupo, tratando de transmitir un mensaje oculto con la mirada.

_"¿Qué pasa?"_ —Pregunto Darién mentalmente.

_"Hay un Youma aquí. Tenemos que sacar a Andrew y a Kurai de aquí"_ —Respondió Serena.

Darién se agachó para recoger las bolsas de Serena.

—Es una buena idea reunirnos otra noche. Te acompaño a casa Serena—Lanzó una mirada a Andrew y vio por la expresión del rostro de su amigo que él comprendió lo que estaba pasando.

Andrew recogió bolsas de Kurai.

— ¿Quieres pasear en otro lugar? —Preguntó casualmente.

—Sí, eso sería genial. Nos vemos más tarde—Ella respondió mientras tomaba la mitad de las bolsas antes de seguir a Andrew hacia la salida.

Mientras se alejaban, los demás se volvieron hacia Serena y Darién.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Pregunto Kunzite mirando a Darién.

—Un Youma está aquí en alguna parte—Respondió el pelinegro.

En ese momento una onda de energía se disparó a través del edificio, haciendo que todos se tambalearan. Mirando a su alrededor frenéticamente.

—Serena, tú y las chicas deben buscar un lugar seguro—Dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos—Ahora que no pueden usar sus poderes están indefensas.

—Pero…—Intento Serena.

—Pero nada—Respondió fríamente Kunzite, mirándola para después pasar su mirada a Mina.

—Tienen razón Serena—Mina entendió la situación.

Un minuto más tarde Tuxido, y los Generales de la Tierra estaban el lugar del ataque. Era pandemónium completo. La gente corría por todas partes para escapar de lo que estaba aterrorizando el centro comercial. A medida que se acercaban podían oír sonidos de gente gritando y choques fuertes.

Corrieron hacia el gran comedor abierto donde las mesas y sillas se habían lanzado alrededor. Algunos de los locales parecían bombardeados. Personas inconscientes yacían por todas partes.

Un enorme y bestial Youma estaba en el centro del espacio. De pelaje marrón y grandes garras. El enorme ser estaba encima de una mujer que se aferraba a un cochecito de bebe. Llantos de un bebé se escuchaban junto con los gruñidos de la bestia.

Sin perder el paso, los generales saltaron a la acción, lanzando brillantes bólidos de luz.

El ataque hizo poco daño, pero logró lanzar al monstruo lejos de la madre y el niño. Zoycite y Neflyte corrieron a su lado en un instante y les escoltaron lejos de la escena de la batalla.

El Youma dejó escapar un aullido y dirigió su mirada a los intrusos. Sus ojos pequeños y brillantes eran negros. La bestia levanto una mesa y la arrojó a ellos, los tres jóvenes saltaron a los lados.

—Creo que la mejor manera de vencer es dividir y atacarlo desde todos lados—Jedite sonrío mirando a la bestia.

Los cuatro Generales reunidos y Tuxido se movieron para hacer un círculo alrededor del Youma.

— ¿Listo? —Pregunto Kunzite mirado a Tuxido.

Él sonrió.

Todo el mundo estaba en su posición y comenzó el ataque.

Los Generales lanzaron poderosas ondas de energía.

Tuxido tomó su postura.

— ¡Bomba Explosiva de Tuxido—Grito el pelinegro.

El Youma dio un último aullido, y se convirtió en polvo.

Todos ellos dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio.

—Mi querido príncipe Endimión. Usted realmente no creerá que eso era todo ¿verdad? —Siseo una profunda y grave voz.

Todos se volvieron para apreciar como un hombre alto aparecía junto con un Youma humanoide. Se echó hacia atrás la capucha de su capa para revelar a un hombre alto, muy alto, de complexión atlética y fornida. El cabello rojizo le caía largo hasta los hombros, enmarcando un rostro pálido y severo, de mandíbula cuadrada, fuerte. Los ojos del extraño eran muy azules, fríos como el hielo, y los observaban con una expresión tan vacía que resultaba amenazadora. Podría haber sido guapo si no fuera por una cicatriz que corría por un lado de su rostro.

—Érebo—Serena se acercó, seguida de las chicas.

Érebo sonrió.

—Princesa—Se burló— Esto fue sólo para captar su atención. No estaba seguro de si deseaban charlar, así que tenía que asegurar su cooperación…—Sus labios se estiraron en una fina sonrisa.

Tuxido lo observó de arriba a abajo durante varios segundos, sintiéndose inexplicablemente intimidado y dejo escapar un gruñido.

—Endimión—Érebo lo observo fijamente con unos ojos que parecían dos pozos de hielo, fríos, inexpresivos, muertos, y paso un dedo por la cicatriz— ¿Disfrutando de tu obra, recuerdas el día que me hiciste esta cicatriz?

Tuxido se congeló, cuando un recuerdo que nunca había tenido antes pasó por su mente.

_Érebo estaba de pie en el balcón, en sus brazos cargaba a una pequeña niña que se removía inquieta en sus brazos, mientras el hombre dejaba escapar una sonrisa mirando a Serenity tirada en el suelo._

_Endimión se enfrentó a Érebo mientras desenvainaba su espada. En un rápido movimiento arrebato a la niña de sus brazos y blandió la espada hiriendo al hombre en la cara._

—Tuxido—La voz de Serena lo saco del trance. Ella tenía su mano en el brazo de él y lo miraba con preocupación.

— ¿Estás bien?—Pregunto la rubia.

—No estoy seguro.

—Puede tener la seguridad, de que me vengare de esto—Érebo escupió las palabras llenas de odio.

—He oído lo suficiente de este maldito—Kunzite murmuro entre dientes mientras saltaba al frente del grupo. Y lanzo un rayo de energía azulada directo al hombre.

Érebo desapareció, sólo para reaparecer por encima de ellos.

—Mátalos—dijo con voz dura y fría, desprovista de toda emoción, mirando al Youma humanoide.

El Youma exploto su aura liberando una onda de energía oscura, que los inmovilizo. Un segundo después levanto sus manos al frente formando una esfera de energía oscura. Estaba listo para lanzarla.

— ¡Tierra Tiembla! —El poderoso bólido de energía dorada golpeo directo el oscuro ser destruyéndolo.

Tres poderosas guerreras saltaron desde el segundo piso de una barandilla. Aterrizando en frente de los demás, que poco a poco recuperaban el movimiento.

—Que sorpresa, las princesas de los planetas exteriores. Una pequeña y acogedora reunión—Érebo miró el lugar donde su Youma había estado recientemente, y suspiró—Si quieres algo bien hecho, tienes que hacerlo tú mismo.

Érebo alzo su brazo derecho, con el dedo índice apuntando hacia ellos. Una inconcebible cantidad de energía se acumuló en la punta del dedo, relampagueando en la forma de una perfecta esfera escarlata. Y en un segundo hizo estallar la bola de energía reunida en su dedo.

En menos de un parpadeo Todos quedaron atrapados en una esfera de energía escarlata. La energía enviaba pequeñas descargas que estallaban en sus cuerpos. Todos ellos gritaron por el dolor insoportable.

Serena tomo la mano de Tuxido fuertemente mientras sentía como su cuerpo estaba siendo desgarrado lentamente por las descargas.

—Lo siento—Susurro cerca del pelinegro—No puedo utilizar el Cristal de Plata—Una lagrima se escapó de sus azules ojos—Solo quería mantener a todos a salvo y he fallado.

—Muro del Silencio.

La energía que los rodea desapareció y cayeron al suelo, exhaustos y doloridos.

Los ojos de Érebo se enfocaron en las dos jóvenes Sailor Scouts que ahora estaban de pie entre él y los que estaba a punto de matar.

—Princesa de Saturno. Así que has despertado en esta era. Algo inesperado. Pero no es un problema—Se volvió hacia la otra chica— ¿Y tú eres?

Serena se encontraba aun en el suelo luchando con el aura de dolor que la envolvía. Podía sentir el frio de suelo debajo de ella, y también escuchaba los gemidos de sus compañeros cerca.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Se preguntó. Tuxido yacía a su lado, su mano entrelazada con la suya. Estaban sin aliento e intentaban recuperarse del ataque. Sin embargo lo que escucho hizo que su corazón se detuviera.

—Yo soy Sailor Neo Moon, y soy la guardiana de la Luna y la Tierra ¿Cómo te atreves a atacar a mis amigos de esa manera? —Respondió la chica pelirosa.

Serena luchó contra todo el dolor que sentía tratando de ponerse en pie. A su lado Tuxido estaba haciendo lo mismo. Miró a su alrededor, tratando de enfocar sus ojos, un escalofrió le recorrió las espalda. Allí estaba su futura hija de pie delante de Érebo con una mirada desafiante. Por alguna razón que desconocía aquella situación la llenaba de terror. su hija delante de aquel hombre.

—No, no, no... ¡Aléjate de él!—Serena grito.

Tuxido estaba pensando lo mismo. Las visiones de Érebo con la niña del Milenio de Plata aún estaban frescas en su cabeza.

—Si ese maldito la toca…

—¿Otra Sailor de la Luna? —Pregunto Asterión—Y además con el poder de la Tierra...

Neo Moon sacó su pequeño báculo.

— ¡Onda Explosiva Lunar!

Érebo hábilmente esquivó el ataque.

—Nada mal para una niña, pero vamos a ver qué tan fuerte eres—Comenzó acercándose a ella rápidamente.

— ¡Aléjate de ella!—El grito de Serena sonó frenético y desesperado.

El Cristal de Plata, dejo escapar un brillante destello, vibrando en sintonía con el Cristal Dorado y el Cristal Rosado. Una poderosa onda de Energía rodeo a Serena y a Tuxido, provocando sus transformaciones. La onda alcanzo también a las ochos chicas y los cuatro generales, transformándolos a sus antiguas formas.

Érebo miro todo el espectáculo asombrado.

— Oh, ahora lo entiendo. No sé cómo es posible, pero ustedes tienen una hija adolescente, esto es increíble.

—Ella no es mi hija—Mintió Serenity ahora en su forma de princesa. Tenía que impedir que él se fijara en Rini.

Érebo sonrió.

—Usted no me puede engañar. El Cristal de esa chica, nació del Cristal de Plata. La única manera que en que esto podría suceder es que ella fuera a su hija

Las princesas y los Generales se cerraron en torno a la familia real.

Érebo dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Me encantaría continuar esta conversación, pero aún tengo algunos pendientes. Y esta información es más que reveladora.

Se estaba preparando para escapar, cuando fue golpeado por una ráfaga de energía de color azul oscuro, lanzándolo nuevamente algunos metros, quedando en el suelo aturdido por un momento.

Todo el mundo miró en dirección de donde prevenía el ataque. Cerca del techo de pie sobre una viga. La silueta de una mujer en un Fuku Senshi.

— ¿Otra más, quién demonios eres tú?—Érebo se irguió con la cara llena de furia.

La voz de la mujer se dejó escuchar desde las sombras.

—Yo soy la guardiana del poder que buscas. Érebo…—Hablo con precaución—Melody Rose está bien protegida y oculta. No hay manera de que el poder de ella caiga en tus manos.

—Ya lo veremos—Un torbellino de sombras lo envolvió y desapareció.

La desconocida Sailor, se dio media vuelta para desaparecer.

— ¡Espera!—Grito Serenity— ¿Quién eres tú?

La joven Sailor, se volvió para mirarla.

—Yo soy la Sailor Scout de las sombras—Su voz era fría y cargada de solemnidad y respeto—Mi misión es la de proteger las dos líneas de sangre, una misión encomendada por su Majestad, la Reina Serenity.

Amy tomo la palabra.

— ¿Cuál es el misterio de esa niña?—Pregunto la peliazul—Es decir, es cierto que en el Milenio de Plata las relaciones personales entre los Selenitas y Terrestres eran mal vistas. ¿Pero qué es tan especial acerca de esta niña?

—En realidad Melody Rose es un poder. No un poder maligno, ni benigno. Simplemente un poder que en las manos equivocadas podría destruir toda esta galaxia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos—Hablo con cautela—Si alguien llegara a utilizar este poder para un propósito maligno, nada podía detenerlo—Miro directamente a Serenity—Ni siquiera el Cristal de Plata.

Todos se quedaron en silencio asimilando la información. Un poder más grande que el Cristal de Plata era algo inaudito, y el solo pensar en ese tipo de poder en las manos de un niño daba miedo.

—Tengo que irme ahora Princesa Serenity. Estoy segura de que volveremos a vernos—La Sailor se fundió en la oscuridad.

Una vez pasado el peligro las transformaciones antiguas desaparecieron, dando paso a sus apariencias normales.

— ¿Qué es esto?—Pregunto Amy, analizando el broche que brillaba en su pecho.

—Nosotros también—Contesto Neflyte, admirando el brazalete en su brazo.

—Un nuevo poder—Contesto Serena.

—Nacido de los Cristales de Plata y Oro—Continúo Darién.

Las chicas y los chicos miraron sorprendidos sus nuevos ítems de transformación.

Serena paso sus dedos sobre el nuevo broche que estaba en su pecho.

—Es hermoso—Murmuro.

—No confío en ella—Haruka, hablo de la Sailor desconocida.

—Nunca confías en nadie—Respondió Michiru con una sonrisa.

—Esta Sailor solo aparece de la nada y afirma que la Reina Serenity le dio esta importantísima misión—Se detuvo un momento—Piensa en ello. Ella podría estar trabajando junto al raro de la cicatriz o peor aún, querer ese asombroso poder para sí misma.

—Yo confío en ella—Declaro Serena en voz baja—No sé por qué, pero creo que ella estaba diciendo la verdad. Ella parece familiar de alguna manera.

—Tú eres demasiado confiada a veces—Reí puso una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga.

Mientras los demás discutían, Rini se acercó a Setsuna, y la miro fijamente.

— ¿Plut… era realmente ella?—Pregunto con un dejo de nostalgia.

Setsuna miró a la joven de pelo rosa y sonrió.

—Sí, es ella, Pequeña Dama. Estoy segura de que la vamos a ver de nuevo muy pronto.

— ¿Ustedes saben quién es ella?—Serena se acercó.

Rini miró al suelo y tartamudeó.

—Sí... pero...

Setsuna se adelantó.

—La Pequeña Dama y yo sabemos quién es ella. Pero deben de entender que para conservar la línea de tiempo, no podemos decir nada. Todo será revelado cuando sea el momento adecuado. Sólo deben de saber que pueden confiar en ella.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, luego se separaron y salieron del centro comercial cuando los primeros coches de la policía estaban entrando en el aparcamiento.

Caminaron hacia donde habían dejado sus coches. Cuando se acercaron, encontraron Andrew apoyado contra el coche de Darién esperándolos. Él sonrió al verlos todos juntos y en una sola pieza.

— ¿Cómo estuvo la batalla?—Preguntó.

Darién sonrió

—Un poco difícil, el loco de la noche pasada apareció de nuevo, estábamos atrapados. Pero tuvimos un poco de ayuda inesperada.

Andrew negó con la cabeza cuando le dijeron acerca de la nueva Sailor Scout.

—No tienen ni idea de quién es.

—Ni idea—Dijo Serena—Parece que cada vez que nos encontramos con una respuesta, nos aparecen un centenar de preguntas más.

Una voz vino de detrás de ellos.

—Tal vez es hora de responder a algunas de esas preguntas—Un joven salió de detrás de un árbol cercano. era alto, casi tanto como Darién. de cabellos blancos y mirada dorada. vestía una inmaculada túnica blanca.

— ¡Helios!—Rini gritó mientras corría hacia él y le daba un fuerte abrazo.

Helios alborotó el cabello de Rini cariñosamente.

—Sólo han pasado dos semanas desde que te visité en Tokio de Cristal.

—Sí, dos largas semanas—Se quejó Rini.

—Entonces... ¿Qué te trae por aquí Helios?—Preguntó Serena, con una sonrisa de complicidad—Además de la imperiosa necesidad de ver a mi futura hija.

Helios se sonrojó un poco ante esa pregunta, pero rápidamente volvió a tomar su postura seria.

—He venido porque sé que tienen algunas preguntas y recuerdos que no se pueden explicar—Se quedó callado un momento—Les estoy ofreciendo la oportunidad de recuperar los verdaderos recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas, y que esto les ayude a responder algunas de sus preguntas.

Todos se quedaron en silencio y con los ojos abiertos ante esa declaración, sin saber qué pensar.

—¿Todos nuestros recuerdos?—Murmuro Darién en voz baja.

Helios asintió.

—Sí, príncipe—Helios lo miro de manera significativa—Eso quiere decir que si usted decide hacerlo, obtendrá no solo los buenos recuerdos, sino también los malos—Esta vez paso su mirada ante todos los presentes—Cualquier persona que quiera hacer esto deben encontrarse conmigo en el Templo de los Sueños a la medianoche. Esto les dará un poco de tiempo para decidir.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en pensar en ello, y fueron por caminos separados a fin de pensar lo que era una decisión que alteraría su vida.

* * *

**Adelanto Capitulo 5:**

Helios cerró los ojos por un momento y les indico que le siguieran. De pie en una gran fuente, estaba la estatua de una pequeña niña. Tenía los brazos extendidos y en uno de ellos se posaba una mariposa. Era realmente una obra hermosa.

Helios respiró hondo.

—Esta es una estatua de la princesa Melody Rose. Su padre pidió que se hiciera y que se mantuviera en este lugar, para sentirla cerca cuando no pudiera visitarla.

—¿Princesa?—Pregunto Serena sorprendida.

—No puedo creer todo esto—Levanto la cara mirando a Darién—Esa niña de mi sueño era mi…—Su voz se cortó, sus ojos estaban llenos de una infinita tristeza.

Darién sintió una punzada de dolor al ver la mirada de Serena. Por un momento dudo que todo aquello fuera buena idea.

—Ahora entiendo todo—Dijo en un susurro de voz.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Pregunto Darién.

Serena respiró hondo.

—El final de mi sueño…—Su voz sonaba triste—Los vi morir a los dos. Murieron frente a mí y yo no pude hacer nada para protegerlos.

Rini que se mantenía atenta a los hechos se separó del resto del grupo y corrió hasta sus futuros padres. Miro a Darién y el asintió. Suavemente coloco una mano en el hombro de la rubia.

—Serena...

Serena la miro y la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo. Rini correspondió abrazando firmemente a su futura madre.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas Serena dejo escapar una sonrisa viendo a su futura hija.

—A ti te protegeré con mi vida.

Rini se alegró de verla sonreír.


	5. La princesa perdida

**Hola a todos. Hoy 22 de Octubre es mi cumpleaños, si al igual que mi favorita Mina Aino; Sailor Venus. Por lo que he decidido regalarles este capitulo anticipado.**

**Quiero agradecer cada uno de sus comentarios. **

** .ja, Dinas'moon'E53, Minako992 y Monsemon. Gracias por estar aquí, por seguir esta historia y dejar sus teorías. Este capitulo es dedicado a ustedes.**

**Disfruten!**

**.**

**Capítulo 5: La princesa perdida**

**.**

El sol se había ocultado completamente tras el horizonte, dando paso a un cielo despejado y cargado de estrellas. Serena estaba de pie en el puente que cruzaba el estanque, y miraba hacia abajo en el agua. La luz plateada de la luna llena se reflejaba en la superficie. Estaba luchando con las dudas dentro de su cabeza. Sabía desde hace más de cuatro años que ella era la reencarnación de la princesa de la Luna. Tenía algunos recuerdos de esa vida pasada, algunos de ellos eran una maravilla, y otros…otros simplemente eran horribles.

No estaba segura de si quería tener todos los recuerdos de Serenity dentro de su cabeza. Tenía miedo de que si tenía esos recuerdos, algo en ella cambiaria. Ser más Serenity que Serena. Estaba feliz con quién era. Sabía algo de su futuro. Que un día se convertiría en la Neo Reina Serena y gobernaría sobre Tokio de Cristal junto a su consorte, el Rey Endimión. Pero, ¿Realmente eran necesarios los recuerdos de aquella lejana vida para su futuro?

Todo ese asunto era realmente abrumador para ella.

Dejo escapar un suspiro.

Sabía que todos los demás estaban pasando por esa misma situación en ese momento. Debido a su vínculo con Darién, había estado sintiendo sus estados de ánimo en las últimas horas. Él había pasado por la misma montaña rusa emocional que ella. Un minuto sintiendo una tranquila aceptación, el próximo sintiendo un fuerte miedo.

Echó un vistazo a su reloj. Faltaba cerca de una hora para la cita. Una hora para decidir qué camino tomaría. Tenía dos opciones, ir a casa y meterse en la cama, o subir al Templo y se enfrentarse a lo desconocido.

Se apartó un mechón de cabello rubio de la cara y desvió la mirada del agua hacia el cielo, hacia la Luna. Se veía como una perla plateada flotando en el oscuro firmamento. Aquella visión la tranquilizaba. Cerró los ojos y dejo que la luz de plata calmara su agitado espíritu.

El frio viento acaricio su rostro y de repente tenía su respuesta. Ella era Serena, pero también Serenity. Contar con los recuerdos del pasado podría ser un poco intenso, pero era realmente necesario. Porque cuando llegara el momento, ella y Serenity serían una y la misma.

Abrió los ojos y decidió ir hacia el Templo. Se preguntó si alguno de los otros tomaría la misma decisión. Todos habían decidido estar solos para pensar las cosas. De esa manera se haría completamente por su cuenta sin ninguna influencia de ninguna otra persona.

* * *

Darién estaba sentado en una silla en el balcón de su apartamento. Tenía la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados. Respiró hondo y aspiró el aroma de las rosas que había alrededor en las pequeñas jardineras.

Había tomado una decisión. Lo pensó mucho y largo rato. Los pros y los contras. Sentía un poco de resentimiento de que su vida pasada hiciera tantos ecos en su vida actual.

Él fue el príncipe de la Tierra. Estaba destinado a gobernarla hace mil años. Pero su vida presente le hacía muy feliz. Incluso si jamás llegaba a ser el Rey Endimión y gobernar Tokio de Cristal. Aun así, lo que realmente importaba era casarse con la mujer de sus sueños y convertirse en un buen médico.

Por otro lado, era Tuxido Mask. Estaba contento de ser un protector de la Tierra y luchar al lado de Sailor Moon. Este nuevo enemigo, obviamente, sabía más sobre los acontecimientos del pasado que ellos mismos. Saber más del pasado podría ponerlos en mayor igualdad de condiciones.

Después de horas de debate consigo mismo, sabía cuál era el camino que debía tomar. Miró su reloj y vio que era casi la hora.

Firme en su decisión, se levantó, entró en su apartamento y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

Serena aminoró el ritmo de sus pasos, delante de ella apareció el Templo. Mientras se acercaba a la cima, comenzó a escuchar voces. Se detuvo para mirar a todos y cada uno de los que estaban en el lugar. Helios estaba bajo un árbol hablando con Rini, Hotaru y Setsuna. Haruka y Michiru en otro punto mirado hacia el oscuro cielo. Las chicas se encontraban junto a sus novios sentados en el pórtico del Templo.

Serena sintió una gran felicidad al ver a todos sus amigos juntos. Sin embargo miro a su alrededor buscando a aquel a quien aún no veía. Pensaba que tal vez estuviera alejado del grupo. Tenía la tendencia de alejarse cuando necesitaba pensar. Miro por todos lados, pero aun así no lo encontró.

Camino y se acercó a sus amigos. Pudo notar la alegría en sus miradas al ver que su princesa había tomado la misma decisión. Reí miro por encima del hombro de Serena como buscando a alguien.

Serena sintió una punzada en el corazón.

— ¿Dónde está?—preguntó Reí en un susurro de voz.

Serena negó con la cabeza ligeramente. Sintió que las lágrimas amenazaban con llenar sus ojos. Dio un respiró hondo y sonrió débilmente.

—Es su decisión. Y la respeto.

La rubia estaba por decir algo más cuando una figura oscura se abalanzó desde la rama de un árbol y cayó detrás de ella. Antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, Serena se encontró en un fuerte abrazo. Sorprendida, se sintió envuelta en capullo de calor. Un calor que olía a rosas, chocolate y café. Serena levantó la mirada hacia el rostro sobre ella.

—Así que si me doy la vuelta y me voy a casa ahora—Dejo escapar una risa entre dientes—¿Aun me amaras por la mañana?

—No lo sé. Por mucho que te amé—Miro en los profundos ojos azules—Voy a tener que darte una golpiza por darme un buen susto.

El la silencio con un suave beso.

Helios se aclaró la garganta.

—Estoy asumiendo que todos ustedes han decidido recibir los recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas. Es importante que recuerden lo que dije antes—Hablo con su tono amable, pero a la vez autoritario—Si hacen esto, recibirán todos los recuerdos…los buenos y los malos. Una vez hecho esto, no se puede cambiar de nuevo.

Serena miró a sus amigos y todos asintieron. Ella dio un paso adelante con Darién a su lado.

—Estamos listos para hacer esto.

—Muy bien, entonces. Voy a transportarnos a Elysion para esto. Todos reúnanse en un círculo alrededor de mí.

Todos hicieron lo que pedía, y cuando habían formado un círculo. Una brillante luz los envolvió. Cuando la luz se disipo, dio paso a un magnificó jardín de flores.

Los jóvenes miraban a su alrededor con asombro ante la belleza que los rodeaba. Había muchísimos tipos diferentes de flores, incluso aquellas que resultarían inimaginables. El aire estaba perfumado con la fragancia de las flores. A lo lejos, brillaba imponente el palacio de oro bajo la luz de la luna.

—Sígame, por favor—Helios les pidió mientras avanzaba por uno de los amplios caminos que conducían a través del jardín hacia el palacio. Algunos minutos después llegaron a un gran espacio abierto rodeado de rosas. Una hermosa fuente tenía lugar al centro. Alrededor había varios bancos. Helios hizo un movimiento con la mano indicándoles que tomaran asiento.

Helios Permaneció de pie, caminando delante de ellos con nerviosismo. Pasados unos minutos Rini se levantó y caminó hacia él. Tomo fuerte su mano y lo hizo detenerse. Helios la miro a los ojos y sonrió.

Respiró hondo y comenzó a hablar.

—Hay algunas cosas que necesito explicar primero. Cuando la reina Serenity les dio una segunda oportunidad en el presente, también utilizo su magnánimo poder para alterar los recuerdos. Esta para que su vida no quedara marcada por los recuerdos de un pasado incierto. Todo lo que recuerdan es real, solo algunos detalles quedaron sellados.

Serena estaba a punto de decir algo…

—Princesa, permítame unos minutos más para terminar—Hablo haciendo un ademan hacia Serena—La reina hizo esto para tratar de protegerlos a todos ustedes, pensó que de alguna manera no tendría sentido recordar todo lo sucedido—Su semblante se volvió aún más serio—Pero ahora que Érebo ha resurgido, necesitan estos recuerdos con el fin de derrotarlo.

Pasaron algunos momentos en silencio.

— ¿Exactamente que hemos olvidado?—Pregunto Darién.

Helios dejo escapar un suspiro.

—Princesa—Se dirigió a Serena— ¿Qué edad tenía cuando cayó el Reino de la Luna?

Serena pareció meditarlo un momento.

—Tenía dieciséis años. Tenía la edad suficiente para casarme con Endimión—Tomo la mano de Darién entre las suyas—Mi madre, el rey y la reina de la Tierra, estaban de acuerdo con el matrimonio. Pero había un grupo de rebeldes liderados por Beryl que estaban causando problemas entre la Luna y la Tierra, por lo que el matrimonio quedó suspendido.

Helios asintió.

—Exactamente, este el momento es que sus recuerdos se detienen. Pero la princesa del Milenio de Plata murió cuando tenía veintidós años.

Serena lo miró confundida.

—Me estás diciendo que hay seis años de mi vida anterior de los cuales no tengo conocimiento alguno.

—Sí, en cierto modo—Helios respondió—Sé que recuerda algunos de los acontecimientos del día de la batalla final del reino de la Luna, pero no son exactamente como los recuerda.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó Darién.

Helios cerró los ojos por un momento.

—Síganme—Les pidió con un gesto amable.

Llegaron a otra parte de los jardines. De pie en una gran fuente, estaba la estatua de una pequeña niña. Tenía los brazos extendidos y en uno de ellos se posaba una mariposa. Era realmente una obra hermosa. El artista había capturado cada pequeño aspecto de la carita delicada, entre la amplia sonrisa y los grandes ojos expresivos. Incluso se definieron los mechones individuales de sus cabellos.

Serena miro la estatua, y sintió de inmediato un fuerte dolor en el corazón y como un escalofrió recorría su espalda.

— ¿Quién es ella?—Pregunto Serena. Aunque su corazón le gritaba la respuesta— ¿De quién es esta estatua Helios?

Helios respiró hondo.

—Esta es una estatua de la princesa Melody Rose. Su padre pidió que se hiciera y que se mantuviera en este lugar, para sentirla cerca cuando no pudiera visitarla.

— ¿Princesa?—Pregunto Serena sorprendida. Algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

Helios la miro con ojos tristes. En el momento que sus miradas se cruzaron fue como si la verdad fuera revelada.

—Permítame contarle toda la historia.

* * *

_Ella es Melody; es la princesa y heredera del Milenio de Plata y del Reino de Oro. Cuando la Princesa Serenity cumplió dieciséis años, decidió que quería casarse con el Príncipe Endimión._

_Sin embargo, varios años antes un sacerdote terrestre se había presentado con una profecía. Cualquier unión entre la Tierra y la Luna podría resultar en la destrucción de la galaxia._

"_Cuando la Luna de Plateada y la Tierra Dorada se unan, el poder más grande que cualquiera haya conocido… nacerá. Esto podría ser la salvación de la galaxia, o la destrucción final"_

_Este hombre era querido por el pueblo, por lo que sus profecías se tomaron en serio y con temor. Aunque se hablaba de salvación, la sola idea de la posible destrucción asustó a la gente a creer que esto significaba una muerte segura._

_Endimión y Serenity estaban comprometidos desde su nacimiento. Sin embargo cuando la profecía salió a la luz, tanto la gente en la Tierra y la Luna, de inmediato comenzaron a exigir que el compromiso se rompiera. Para ese momento y a pesar de ser unos niños, tanto Serenity como Endimión ya eran demasiado cercanos. La reina Serenity de la Luna, y la reina Althea de la Tierra, eran buenas amigas. Y aunque fue difícil para ellas decidieron alejar a los niños y posponer los planes de matrimonio._

_En los próximos años, las dos familias se quedaron cerca, pero no hicieron nada para animar la amistad entre Endimión y Serenity._

_Pero el destino fue más fuerte. Cuando la princesa cumplió dieseis años, anuncio que se casaría con Endimión a pesar de la profecía._

_Por otro lado las cosas en la Tierra estaban realmente mal. Aunque el viejo sacerdote de la profecía había muerto, su lugar fue tomado por su hija… un doncella de nombre Beryl._

_Beryl, una joven ambiciosa estaba enamorada de Endimión, y además estaba celosa del poder que el reino lunar poseía. Ella convenció a una gran cantidad de terrestres, haciéndoles creer que la única manera de evitar que la profecía se hiciera realidad era destruir el reino de la luna._

_Serenity y Endimión vinieron aquí a Elysion y se casaron en secreto en este mismo lugar, Mi padre que era sumo sacerdote en ese momento los unió en matrimonio._

_Elysion se convirtió en su refugio privado. Ellos venían aquí siempre que podían estar juntos. Unos meses después de la boda, la princesa descubrió que estaba embarazada. Temiendo por la vida del bebe, el embarazo se mantuvo en secreto._

_Cuando la princesa estaba a punto de dar a luz, se inventó una historia diciendo que ella estaría en un viaje prolongado a dedicado a visitar los otros planetas con sus tutores._

_La princesa de Venus asumió el papel de ser el señuelo, mientras Serenity se quedo aquí hasta que nació el bebé._

_Como bien saben, sus propios cristales son heredados por el poder de sus padres. Cuando un niño nace de una persona que lleva un cristal. Este cristal determina si el niño será heredero y portador del cristal, y si es así, un nuevo cristal nace del cristal de los padres. En el caso de que ambos padres sean portadores de un cristal, sólo un cristal puede elegir al niño. Rini por ejemplo, fue elegida por el Cristal de Plata y creó su propio cristal. El Cristal de la Luna Rosada._

_El día que nació Melody lo que sucedió fue inaudito. Tanto el Cristal de Plata de Serenity, como el Cristal Dorado de Endimión, eligieron a la niña. El poder combinado de ellos dio fruto a un nuevo poder, un nuevo cristal, haciendo de ella la portadora del cristal más potente jamás nacido._

_Tanto Serenity como Endimión sabían lo que esto significaba: La Profecía._

_Mantuvieron en secreto la identidad de Melody. Así que cuando regresaron a la Luna, crearon registros de nacimiento falsos. Melody Rose llego al palacio lunar como una huérfana._

_Serenity no pudo separarse de ella y decidió criarla ella misma. Todo el mundo pensaba que la pequeña huérfana, llenaba el vacío maternal de la princesa._

_Melody era tratada como una princesa. Ella siempre estaba con Serenity como una dama de compañía. Endimión estaba un poco más alejado por los problemas en la Tierra. Pero aun así buscaban el tiempo para estar los tres juntos._

_Melody sabía perfectamente que pasaba a su alrededor, sabía quiénes eran sus padres, y aunque no entendía por qué, sabía que debía guardar el secreto para sí misma. Siempre fue una niña inquieta, corriendo de un lado a otro. Algunas veces desaparecía por mucho tiempo. Para aparecer algunas horas después, con todo el mundo preocupado por ella._

_Estas situaciones fueron aprovechadas por alguien desde las sombras, alguien que de inmediato comenzó a relacionar el origen de la niña, con los príncipes herederos. Érebo descubrió que Melody era la princesa de la Luna y la Tierra._

_En una de las reuniones de la familia de la Luna con la Tierra, Melody acompaño a la corte real de la Luna. Mientras que todos comían y hablaban, la pequeña escapo hasta llegar a los establos._

_Serenity se dio cuenta de su ausencia, cuando una gran explosión de poder lleno el lugar. Serenity corrió hasta los establos y encontró a la pequeña llorando, ella había ido al establo a buscar el caballo de su padre. Y un hombre intento atraparla. Érebo. Melody para protegerse involuntariamente había liberado parte de su poder._

_Varias semanas más tarde, durante una visita a Elysion, el príncipe y la princesa recibieron la noticia de que el Reino de la Tierra había sido atacado, que el rey y la reina habían muerto y que el ejército que estaba detrás de este ataque iba camino a la Luna. Dejaron a Melody aquí para mantenerla a salvo y de inmediato se apresuraron a la Luna para ayudar a protegerla._

_Aquí es donde la historia se vuelve confusa. Por lo que podemos decir, Melody se alejó de la sacerdotisa que la custodiaba y atravesó unos de los portarles a la Luna. Los acontecimientos que tienen lugar después son desconocidos para mí. Lo único que se conoce, es que la reina encontró a Serenity, Endimión, y Melody muertos en el balcón, fuera de la habitación de la princesa._

_El resto de la historia ya la saben. La reina Serenity utilizo su cristal para sellar a Metallia y enviarlos a todos a un futuro en la Tierra._

* * *

Todos estaban en silencio. Era realmente difícil creer que todo aquello había sucedido y que además estaba ajeno a sus recuerdos.

Darién sostenía a Serena en sus brazos. La joven estaba totalmente aturdida ante el relato. Había sido demasiado para ella. Dejo escapar un sollozo ahogado y se desplomo en el suelo. Darién se dejó caer de rodillas junto a ella tratando de abrazarla y calmarla. Pero el llanto en ella se intensifico, sus ojos azules dejaban escapar lágrimas de verdadera tristeza.

Serena se aferró a Darién con fuerza, hundió la cara en su pecho, inhalando su aroma, ese aroma tan familiar con cada respiración. Sintió los fuertes brazos de él alrededor de su cuerpo. Él le hablo al oído en un susurro.

—Está bien. Respira profundamente.

El resto de su grupo se reunió a su alrededor.

—No puedo creer todo esto—Levanto la cara mirando a Darién—Esa niña de mi sueño era mi…—Su voz se cortó, sus ojos estaban llenos de una infinita tristeza.

Darién sintió una punzada de dolor al ver la mirada de Serena. Por un momento dudo que todo aquello fuera buena idea.

—Ahora entiendo todo—Dijo en un susurro de voz.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Pregunto Darién.

Serena respiró hondo.

—El final de mi sueño…—Su voz sonaba triste—Los vi morir a los dos. Murieron frente a mí y yo no pude hacer nada para protegerlos.

Rini que se mantenía atenta a los hechos se separó del resto del grupo y corrió hasta sus futuros padres. Miro a Darién y el asintió. Suavemente coloco una mano en el hombro de la rubia.

—Serena...

Serena la miro y la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo. Rini correspondió abrazando firmemente a su futura madre.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas Serena dejo escapar una sonrisa viendo a su futura hija.

—A ti te protegeré con mi vida.

Rini se alegró de verla sonreír.

Eso rompió el hielo y todos compartieron una risa. Entonces se dieron cuenta de que el cielo se había aclarado y el sol comenzaba a asomarse en el horizonte.

Amy miró su reloj.

—Pero sólo hemos estado aquí una hora. ¿Cómo es que el sol está saliendo?

—El tiempo se mueve de manera diferente aquí—Explicó Helios—Se tarda cuatro días aquí por un día que pasa en el mundo exterior. Esa fue una de las razones por las que quería traerlos aquí, para no sentir la presión del tiempo.

Serena se levantó apoyada en Darién. Miró a sus amigos que todavía la miraban con ojos preocupados.

—Estoy bien chicos—Dijo ofreciéndoles una sonrisa—Helios, ¿Qué sigue?

—No—Darién negó con la cabeza—Yo no estoy tan seguro de que esto sea una buena idea ya. Tal vez deberíamos dejar las cosas así.

Serena se apartó de él y dio un paso atrás. Sus ojos tenían esa determinación que pocas veces mostraba. Esas veces que había tenido que enfrentar a un poderoso enemigo.

—Quiero saber. Para mí, la historia no es suficiente. Necesito entender todo. Al oír la historia sólo me dan ganas de saber más. Creo que es importante saber todo lo posible para derrotar a Érebo—Bajó la mirada—Tal vez esta vez pueda salvarla.

—Serena…

Serena puso un dedo en los labios del moreno.

—Tengo que hacer esto, mi corazón me lo pide. Si tu no quieres, lo entiendo—Se volvió hacia el resto de ellos—Todos ustedes, si tienen dudas acerca de esto y quieren echarse atrás, está bien. Solo quiero que hagan lo que su corazón les dicte. Esto no será fácil, y sé que será peor aún. Pero esta es mi decisión.

Miró de nuevo a Darién.

—Lo siento. Sé que no quieres. Pero yo...

Darién dio un paso adelante y la tomó en sus brazos. Sin decir nada más la beso, un beso lleno de pasión y entrega.

—Cabeza de chorlito. Yo no nunca dije que no te seguiría. Solo estoy preocupado por ti. Yo estaré a tu lado en todo momento.

Los chicos asintieron con la cabeza.

—Gracias chicos. Vamos a encontrar nuestro pasado perdido para que poder derrotar a ese maldito.

Helios se aclaró la garganta.

Creo que por ahora vamos a tomar un descanso. Sugiero que todos pasemos hasta el palacio. Necesito tiempo para hacer los preparativos y creo que a todos les beneficiaría un tiempo para pensar antes de que sus recuerdos sean realmente restaurados.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y siguieron a Helios por un largo camino que llevaba hacia el palacio de oro.

Serena giro la mirada hacia atrás y vio por encima de hombro la pequeña estatua de la niña. De una hija desconocida.

—Esta vez te protegeré, lo prometo—Susurro para sí misma.

* * *

El sol empezaba a descender en el cielo de Elysion.

Una puerta que daba a un patio exterior se abrió para dar paso a Rini acompañada de Helios. Los jóvenes estaban tomados de las manos y sonreían.

Mina sonrió.

—Parece que ustedes dos han disfrutado de una tarde juntos.

—Notamos cómo los dos desaparecieron justo antes de la cena—Lita siguió el juego de Mina.

Helios se sonrojo.

Darién miro a la pareja de manera sospechosa. Aunque técnicamente no era su padre, sin embargo, él siempre se había sentido muy protector con su futura hija.

— ¿Dónde has estado jovencita?—Pregunto en un tono muy duro y autoritario. Un tono que hasta a el mismo le sorprendió.

Todo el mundo se volvió hacia el pelinegro. Nunca lo habían oído hablar así antes. Pero la más sorprendida parecía Rini. Gruesas lágrimas asomaron en sus ojos color rubí. Sus mejillas estaban rojas de ira, y un brillo de furia en su mirada. La joven camino hasta su futuro padre hasta quedar frente a él.

Darién sintió la imperiosa necesidad de sonreír ante aquella escena. Ella se parecía tanto a Serena en ese momento. Le recordó todas las veces que Serena se había enojado con él cuando se conocieron. Ambas eran tan adorables cuando estaban molestas. Aun así sabía que no debía perder su autoridad.

—Te hice una pregunta—Miro a Rini de manera severa.

Rini dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación.

—No lo sé papa. Tal vez tú ya lo sabes… Parece que sabes todo de mí.

Darién sintió su propio temperamento explotar.

—No te pongas sarcástica conmigo Rini. Yo sólo estoy preocupado por ti y tu bienestar, eso es todo.

Rini levantó las manos en el aire.

— Oh, por el amor de Dios. ¿Qué diablos crees que estaba haciendo? —Su cara estaba roja de furia— Tal vez me decidí a arrastrar a mi novio fuera para un rapidito antes de la cena.

Darién apretó los puños.

— ¡Serena Chiba...! —La profunda voz de Darién lleno el lugar.

Serena que se había mantenido al margen miraba a Rini y a Darién intermitentemente.

Rini dejó escapar las lágrimas.

—Pudiste pensar que tal vez, sólo tal vez, yo estaba disfrutando de un agradable paseo por la tarde con alguien que me importa mucho. Eres… un gran tonto.

Darién dio un paso atrás al oír el dolor genuino en la voz de su hija.

—Rini yo...

— ¡No! —Ella lo interrumpió—No quiero oírte, no quiero saber nada de ti. Pensé que tenías más fe en mí. Ya que tú y mi padre se supone que son la misma persona, me gustaría imaginar que actuarían de la misma forma. Pero mi papá nunca estaría todo psicótico si yo doy un paseo con mi novio. Tú no eres para nada como mi padre. Tú no eres el. Te puedes ir al infierno y dejarme en paz.

Los ojos de Darién se abrieron en shock mientras miraba a la chica frente a él. Él nunca había querido que las cosas se salieran de control.

— ¿Rini, que estás haciendo?—La voz aturdida de Serena sonó en el lugar.

Rini dejó escapar un gemido.

— ¿Ahora los dos estarán contra mí? Este tipo de cosas de mierda nunca pasan en casa.

— ¡Hey! Cuida tu boca cuando estás hablando frente a mí—Exigió Serena.

Rini rabió.

—Esto es exactamente de lo que estoy hablando. ¿Por qué ustedes dos no pueden mirarme como otra Sailor Scout más, como otro miembro del equipo? Ustedes no son mis padres, así que dejen de tratarme de esa manera. Si desean cumplir algún instinto paternalista, vallan a buscar a esa primera hija suya. Sigan con la creación de Tokio de Cristal y háganla a ella su princesa. Yo aún no he nacido, pueden ser felices los tres, sin la princesa inadaptada cerca de ustedes—Rini estaba fuera de sí—Me voy a casa, a mi hogar—Y salió corriendo del lugar.

Serena se quedó allí por un momento con lágrimas en los ojos. Intento salir corriendo detrás de Rini.

—No. Déjela ir—Helios dijo en voz baja—Al igual que ustedes, ella también debe aprender de su pasado. Vivir todo esto también ha sido demasiado duro para ella. Ella quiere ser vista como un igual ante ustedes. En el fondo es una adolescente. Todo esto son solo sus emociones confundidas.

Darién se acercó y puso sus brazos alrededor de Serena.

—Ella va a estar bien. Todos lo estaremos.

Serena le devolvió el abrazo.

—Eso espero—Sin querer dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa—Ella me recuerda mucho a ti.

Darién se burló.

—Yo no lo creo. Eso fue un clásico de Serena. El drama y todo eso.

—Todos estamos de acuerdo en que esa niña es una mezcla de ambos—Interrumpió Reí—Pobre chica.

Serena abrió la boca para pelear, pero fue interrumpida por Lita.

—Hola a todos. La cena está lista. Así que por favor, vamos a dejar este asunto de lado y comer.

* * *

El cielo estaba nublado y una lluvia caía sobre la hermosa ciudad de Tokio de Cristal, lo cual provocaba que la tarde pareciera más oscura de normal. Las calles estaban desiertas. Solo la solitaria silueta de una joven caminaba tristemente por la acera.

Camino algunos minutos más y se detuvo frente a una casa. Algunas luces brillaban en su interior muy levemente, dándole un aire bastante hogareño. Ella se quedó mirando las luces a través de las ventanas. Dio un largo suspiro, avanzo unos pasos hasta la puerta y llamo.

Después de esperar por unos momentos, la puerta se abrió para revelar a un hombre alto que se quedó sorprendió al mirar a la adolescente empapada de pie en la puerta.

— ¿Rini? —Tomó a la chica por el hombro y la condujo dentro de la casa, lejos de la lluvia de fuera— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—Preguntó el hombre, mirándola con sus intensos ojos verdes—Pensé que estabas en el siglo XX ayudando a tus padres.

Rini miro al hombre de rubios cabellos. Él le devolvió la mirada y pudo apreciar que los ojos de la chica estaban enrojecidos, seña indiscutible de que había estado llorando.

— ¿Qué te pasa, pequeña? —Pregunto preocupado pero con suavidad.

—Necesito hablar con ella—Dijo en un susurro— ¿Esta aquí?

Él le sonrió de manera paternal.

—Sí, está en su estudio. Ve adelante. Estoy seguro de que estará feliz de verte.

Rini subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la planta superior de la casa y camino por un largo pasillo hasta la puerta al final. Llamó suavemente y esperó unos segundos hasta que escuchó una respuesta.

—Adelante, está abierto.

Abrió la puerta para revelar una habitación grande con varias mesas dispuestas alrededor de ella. Una laptop estaba en una de ellas y en las demás libros y papeles. En una mesa en el otro extremo de la habitación, estaba una mujer inclinada sobre algunos papeles y murmurando para sí misma.

Sin levantar la vista, dijo.

—Estaré contigo en un momento. Sólo estoy tratando de terminar algo.

Sin embargo al no escuchar ninguna respuesta. Levanto la mirada y vio a la chica de pie en el umbral de la puerta. Estaba totalmente desaliñada.

— ¡Rini, por todos los dioses!, ¿Qué te paso? —La mujer se paró rápidamente y abrazo a la joven.

Rini no pudo evitarlo. Se echó a llorar de nuevo y se aferró con fuerza a la mujer. Ella sorprendida la abrazo más fuerte mientras trataba de calmarla. Después de unos minutos se las arregló para llevar a la adolescente a un sofá y sentarse.

Con cariño secó las lágrimas de las mejillas de la niña.

— ¿Qué está pasando cariño? Tenía la idea de que estabas todavía en el pasado. Pensé que eras tu madre. Ella y Darién se escaparan del palacio para venir a cenar esta noche.

Rini tomó aire.

—Cometí un error. Me refiero a uno realmente grande. Me enojé con Darién y le grité, Serena trato de calmarnos y también le grite a ella. Todo se salió de control. Incluso les dije…—Su voz se apagó.

— ¿Qué le dijiste? —Pregunto la mujer.

Los ojos de Rini se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo.

—Les dije que fueran a buscar a su primera hija, y que se olvidaran de mí. Además les dije que ellos no tenían nada que ver con mis padres.

La mujer suspiró.

—Rini. Sabía que esto iba a ser difícil para ti. Me gustaría poder ir contigo y acompañarte, pero no puedo. Yo sé que realmente no deseabas decir nada de eso—Paso una mano por los rosados cabellos—Eres una princesa maravillosa, mejor de lo que yo pude haber sido.

Rini apoyó la cabeza en el regazo de la mujer.

—Yo realmente no te cambiaría por nada. Sé que técnicamente no tenemos relación sanguínea en este tiempo, pero eres la mejor hermana del mundo entero.

La mujer sonrió.

—Yo creo que podrían haber algunas personas para cumplir mejor que yo ese papel.

Rini volvió la cabeza para mirar a la persona que ella consideraba su hermana.

— ¿Lo echas de menos? Quiero decir, ser una princesa, llegar algún día a ser una Reina. Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes en el Milenio de Plata, tú habrías gobernado la Luna y la Tierra un día. Después de todo, tú eras la princesa heredera… Melody Rose.

La mujer se quedó en silencio por un momento y luego respondió.

—No lo sé. Cuando pienso en mi vida pasada, tengo buenos recuerdos de mis padres y abuelos. Pero era un sufrimiento tener que vivir escondida. En esta vida tengo todo lo que podría soñar y más. Así que a tu pregunta, prefiero esta vida tal como es.

Se sentaron en silencio por un tiempo hasta Rini se quedó dormida. La mujer coloco la cabeza de Rini sobre una almohada y se paró lentamente del sillón. Camino hasta llegar al pasillo y tomo su teléfono celular para marca un número. Un número que pocos conocían. El teléfono sonó un par de veces.

—_Hola, este es el celular de Serena. Lo siento, estoy ocupada ahora. Sólo tienes que dejar el mensaje y me pondré en contacto tan pronto como pueda_.

Después de la señal la mujer dejó un mensaje.

—No hay excusas para esta noche. Tú y Darién deben venir rápido aquí, tenemos un problema…

* * *

La noche había caído y la habitación estaba oscura. La única iluminación venia de una pequeña lámpara en una mesa cercana. La luz era muy suave, pero lo suficientemente brillante. La chica de cabellos rosas abrió lentamente los ojos y puedo distinguir dos figuras familiares delante de ella.

La jovencita se encogió en los cojines del sofá. No estaba segura de que tendrían que decirle a sus padres. Aun con el recuerdo de la pelea fresco no tenía el valor de enfrentarlos.

Lentamente se puso de pie y se alejó de ellos unos pocos pasos.

—Mamá... papá... ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

Su madre le dedico una sonrisa. En ese momento ella se parecía más a la Serena adolescente que a la Neo Reina. Su vestido formal había desaparecido y era reemplazado por unos pantalones vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta de punto suave. Su cabello lucia hermoso recogido en una alta cola de caballo.

—Bueno, nos invitaron a cenar aquí—Serena miro a su hija con un aire misterioso—…Y al llegar fuimos informados de que cierta jovencita había llegado de forma inesperada, y que además estaba bastante molesta.

— ¿Sucedió algo en el pasado?—La profunda voz de su padre la llenaba de tranquilidad. También había cambiado su atuendo real, por pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta— ¿Quieres hablar?

Rini negó con la cabeza.

—No, en realidad no—Agacho la mirada, mientras algunos mechones le cubrían la cara—Sé que ya saben lo que pasó. Yo me porte muy mal con ambos—Su voz se quebró y algunas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

Su madre se levantó de su asiento y se acercó. Al instante la joven trató de alejarse, pero la mujer la atrapo entre sus brazos. Un par de fuertes brazos las envolvieron a ambas.

Darién exhaló un profundo suspiro.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer con mis dos mujeres? Me alegro de que el Cristal de Plata nos brinde el don de la longevidad, o de lo contrario cada cabello de mi cabeza seria de color gris.

— ¡Darién! —Se quejó la reina, jugueteando con su marido— ¿Exactamente que supone que significa eso?

Rini sonrió, contenta de ver que sus padres no parecían estar demasiado molestos con ella.

—Oh, por favor ustedes dos—Darién sonrió y puso una mirada divertida—Tuve mis manos lo suficientemente ocupadas contigo. Parecía que cada vez que me daba la vuelta, estabas de camino al peligro—Su mirada se enfocó en Rini—Y luego un pequeño monstruo de cabello rosado cae del cielo y descubro que ella es mi hija. Si esto fuera poco ella parece tener las mismas tendencias al peligro que su madre. Me sorprende no tener un ataque al corazón a una edad temprana.

Serena y Rini sonrieron con complicidad mirándose entre ellas. Y saltaron encima del pelinegro en un juego de cosquillas. Las carcajadas inundaron el lugar. Hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió de improvisto.

Aquella mujer, anfitriona de la casa entró.

—Supongo, por las risas que todo está bien.

Los tres en el sofá respiraban pesadamente mientras miraban hacia la recién llegada.

Los ojos de Rini reflejaron de nuevo tristeza

—No, no exactamente—Miro fijamente a sus padres—Todavía no sé cómo remediar lo que hice.

—Te diré exactamente lo que vas a hacer—La voz de su madre sonaba dulce, pero cargada de autoridad—Te vas a marchar de vuelta a al pasado y todos vamos a resolver esto para que podamos volver al trabajo.

Rini negó con la cabeza.

—No sé si puedo hacer eso.

Darién puso su brazo alrededor de su hija.

—Claro que puedes cariño. Sólo recuerda, tu madre y yo ya hemos visto esto desde el otro lado. Y reconozco que me equivoqué en saltar a conclusiones acerca de ti y Helios. En el pasado yo solo era un joven veinteañero—Un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas—Embravecido de hormonas, así que, naturalmente, pensé que eso era algo que todo hombre tendría en su mente .

Rini hizo una mueca de desagrado.

— ¡Papá! demasiada información.

Todos se rieron durante un minuto antes de volver a la seriedad del asunto una vez más.

Rini suspiró.

—Creo que voy a volver entonces.

—Esa es mi niña—Serena le regalo una sincera sonrisa.

Rini dio a cada uno de sus padres un gran abrazo, y luego se volvió hacia su hermana. Se miraron la una a la otra durante un minuto antes de abrazarse con fuerza.

Rini oyó un susurro al oído.

—Cuando todo salga a la luz, mi yo del pasado no manejara demasiado bien la situación—Se detuvo un poco antes de continuar—Sólo prométeme que estarás ahí para mí, hermanita.

—Lo haré—Rini susurró antes de dejarla ir—Camino al otro lado de la habitación antes de sacar la llave del tiempo.

—Te veré más tarde—Y con un par de palabras conjuradas, una luz de color rosa brillante llenó la habitación. Cuándo se desvaneció, Rini se había ido.

Serena se recostó en el pecho de su marido.

—Espero que todo salga bien. Un movimiento en falso podría cambiar la historia y alterar el futuro.

Darién besó la frente de su mujer.

—Va a estar bien. Fue un camino difícil de seguir, pero todo salió bien al final.

—Por supuesto que todo va bien—La mujer de pie junto a ellos, sonrió—Todavía estoy aquí ¿no?

Serena asintió mientras sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza.

—Pero casi no estabas. Casi te pierdo por segunda vez—Se dio la vuelta y abrazó a la mujer que estaba a su lado. Después de unos momentos se separaron con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

La otra mujer sollozó mientras miraba a la reina.

—Que dramática eres Serena. Pensé que con los años madurarías.

Darién sonrió.

—Puede que a ustedes dos no las una un lazo de sangre en esta vida, pero juro que son tan parecidas. Y si añadimos a Rini en la mezcla, tenemos un desastre triple.

Las dos mujeres se rieron de eso

—En realidad, me gusta pensar que tengo más rasgos de personalidad de mi padre—Sonrió la mujer.

— ¿Tengo que llevar la cena allí o qué?—Una voz sonó desde el pasillo—La comida se enfriara.

La mujer de la casa suspiró.

—Y el chef ha hablado. Supongo que vamos mejor. Si lo hacemos esperar, terminara volviéndome loca y me odiara por mandarlo a dormir al sofá…de nuevo.

Serena dejo escapar una risita.

—Ah, las alegrías de la vida matrimonial. Supongo que es mejor bajar, antes de que tu marido decida alimentar con nuestra cena a los perros.

Todos salieron de la habitación directo a la planta baja, al comedor. Sin embargo por dentro los tres pensaban acerca de los acontecimientos del pasado con la esperanza de que nada inesperado sucediera.

* * *

Serena estaba sentada sobre una inmensa roca de forma semiesférica, de frente a la pared de árboles que marcaba el inicio del bosque. A sus espaldas, la pradera se extendía como una mar verde bajo el cielo del atardecer, con la lejana silueta de las montañas asomándose en el horizonte.

Había caminado hasta ese lugar después de la cena. Necesitaba estar sola. En su mente los pensamientos acerca de su pasado y sobre el enfrentamiento con Rini, daban vueltas en un torbellino de ideas.

Se recostó en la suave hierba debajo de ella y cerró los ojos. No le gustaba pensar que su relación entre ella y su hija del futuro pudiera ser dañada sin posibilidad de reparación. Había tratado de convencer a Setsuna de permitirle ir al futuro para hablar con Rini. Pero la misma persona no podría existir dos veces en el mismo tiempo.

Mientras yacía allí perdida en sus pensamientos, sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado. Se quedó quieta con los ojos cerrados. No necesitaba abrirlos para saber de quién se trataba, podía sentir la calidez de su presencia.

— ¿Te gustaría un poco de compañía?

Abrió los ojos para mirarlo.

—Es curioso—Respondió ella—Es algo que usualmente yo te preguntaría a ti.

Darién sonrió, aliviado de que ella no lo empujara lejos.

—Es cierto, yo soy el que se aparta y tu vienes a mí—Su mirada se suavizó—estás preocupada por Rini, ¿verdad?

Serena se sentó y envolvió las rodillas con los brazos

— ¿Y si ella esta tan enfadada con nosotros que nunca vuelve? —Hundió la cara entre sus brazos—No creo poder vivir conmigo misma si eso sucede.

Darién puso su brazo alrededor de ella y levanto su rostro para que su cabeza descansara sobre su hombro.

—Ella va a estar de vuelta pronto—Susurró—Tiene demasiada bondad para permanecer lejos.

Se sentaron en silencio por un rato al ver el resto de la puesta del sol. Cuando la última astilla del sol había caído más allá del horizonte, Darién se puso en pie y tendió una mano a Serena para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Supongo que es mejor que regresemos con los demás, y ver lo que Helios tiene reservado para nosotros.

—Darién... Serena...

Ambos se giraron y se enfrentaron a la visión de un Rini desaliñada.

Sus ropas estaban arrugadas y su pelo totalmente despeinado en una masa de color rosa enredada hasta la cintura. Sus ojos y nariz estaban rojos de tanto llorar.

— ¡Rini! — Serena gritó, mientras corría hacia la pequeña y la envolvió en un gran abrazo. Unos momentos más tarde, ambas fueron casi levantadas del suelo cuando Darién las agarró en un abrazo de oso.

Rini sonrió para sus adentros, recordando el abrazo similar que había compartido con sus padres del futuro hace un rato.

—Me retracto de todo lo que dije, ustedes dos son igual que mis padres, después de todo.

Al poco rato se separaron. Serena miró a su futura hija con preocupación.

—Cariño ¿por qué tienes la ropa húmeda? Parece que hubieras estado caminando bajo una tormenta.

Rini sonrió tímidamente.

—Estaba lloviendo en Tokio de Cristal cuando llegué allí. Y yo no tenía un paraguas. Yo estaba demasiado avergonzada para ver a mis padres. Así que fui a hablar con alguien más. Ella es una buena amiga de la familia, y ella los había invitado a cenar. Así que hablamos y me convencieron de volver aquí.

—Bueno, me alegro de que lo hayan hecho—Darién le sonrió a su futura pequeña.

—Yo también—Serena estuvo de acuerdo.

Rini los miró.

—Sí. Realmente lo siento chicos. Por el drama de hace un rato. No era mi intención.

—Nosotros no queríamos sonar tan gruñones—Serena dijo mientras ponía su brazo alrededor de la chica.

—Siempre voy a ser un poco sobreprotector con ustedes, pero voy a tratar de ser más tranquilo—Respondió Darién—Ahora vamos a llevarte dentro y cambiarte esa ropa mojada.

— ¿Has comido algo?—Pregunto Serena—Lita preparo un montón de comida para la cena.

Todos se rieron al oír su estómago gruñir.

—Supongo que debería haberme quedado y cenar con mis padres. Pero era tanta la prisa por volver que no pensé en eso.

—Vamos. Estoy seguro de que tenemos una noche de mucho trabajo por delante—Las apresuro el pelinegro.

Más tarde esa noche Helios llevó a todos en una gran sala que se asemejaba a una enfermería. Las camas se alineaban a ambos lados de la habitación, dejando un amplio pasillo central por el centro.

—Entonces, ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí, Helios? —Serena expresó la pregunta que estaba segura todos los demás estaban pensando.

Helios se volvió para mirarlos.

—La mejor manera de restaurar sus recuerdos es ponerlos en un estado de sueño. Entonces los recuerdos regresaran a su mente al igual que si fuera un sueño. Esta es la única habitación lo suficientemente grande como para que todos estuvieran cómodos.

— ¿Así que lo haremos todos a la vez?—Preguntó Darién.

—Sí, es la manera más fácil. Todos ustedes revivirán sus recuerdos hasta el momento de su muerte en el Milenio de Plata. Cuando despierten tendrán sus recuerdos intactos.

Cada uno de los generales se acercó a su respectiva novia y puso sus brazos alrededor de ellas. Cada una de sus acciones decían la misma cosa.

_"Por favor, no me odies__ cuando esto termine. Ya me odio a mí mismo lo suficiente. "_

Todas las chicas se volvieron para sonreír a sus amores. Cada uno de ellas se tomó un momento para tranquilizarlos.

Serena y Darién estaban allí disfrutando de la escena entre sus amigos y tutores.

Helios se aclaró la garganta.

— ¿Están todos listos?

Serena dio una risita nerviosa.

—Tan listos como podemos estar.

—Está bien—Helios instruyó—Todo el mundo tome una cama y recuéstese. Vamos a empezar el proceso.

Todos ellos se separaron para encontrar un lugar. Serena y Darién se fueron hacia el lado izquierdo de la sala y eligieron camas juntas.

Rini los siguió y se paró entre sus camas. Cuando se acostaron, ella extendió la manos y tomo las de ellos.

—Voy a estar aquí cuando regresen—Dijo con una sonrisa.

Cada uno de ellos le apretó la mano y le devolvieron la sonrisa. Luego caminó hacia Helios.

Helios dejo escapar un suspiro.

—Estamos listos para comenzar. En unos momentos ustedes dormirán y la restauración de su memoria va a comenzar—Comenzó a cantar un antiguo encantamiento que sólo un sumo sacerdote sabría. Parecía que ser un guardián de la tierra de los sueños tenía sus ventajas.

Serena sintió que sus párpados se volvían pesados. Extendió una mano a través del espacio que la separaba de Darién. Él tomo su mano.

—Te veré en el otro lado—Dijo atontado.

—Sí, nos vemos allí. Te amo, Darién—Respondió con voz cansada.

Darién bostezó.

—Yo también te amo, Serena …

Eso fue lo último que escuchó mientras se deslizaba en la oscuridad de los sueños.


	6. Memorias

**.**

**Capítulo 6 : Memorias**

**.**

Un pequeño niño de tres años, de cabellos negros corría alegremente entre los jardines llenos de rosas rojas. Detrás de él, un hombre mayor de idénticos cabellos negros lo seguía en medio de un juego.

La voz de un mujer llamándolos los hizo detenerse.

—Papa, mama nos llama—Dijo el pequeño Endimión.

La mujer de largos y brillantes cabellos castaños se acercó hasta ellos.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido para que nos llames de esa manera tan alarmante? —Pregunto el rey con una sonrisa.

—Acabo de recibir noticias del reino de la Luna—Los ojos de Althea; reina de la Tierra brillaban con emoción—Serenity acaba de dar a la luz a una pequeña niña. Tenemos que ir a conocerla y presentar nuestros respetos en la brevedad posible.

El rey Mamoru, le dedico una sonrisa.

—Muy bien. Iremos en cuanto la pequeña esté lista para recibir visitas.

* * *

Varias otras memorias pasaron y de pronto Endimión estaba de pie en la sala del trono del palacio de la Luna.

Estaba de pie en medio de sus padres. Delante de ellos estaban los reyes de la Luna con la pequeña princesa en una pequeña cuna plateada. No alcanzaba a ver bien todo el espectáculo. Su madre tomo a la pequeña princesa rubia en sus brazos. Para después regresarla a brazos de la reina Serenity.

Un poco curioso se acercó hasta la cuna, donde la reina había dejado a la bebe. La pequeña parecía estar dormida, pero cuando sintió la presencia del niño abrió lentamente los ojos. Endimión quedo atrapado en la belleza de aquel par de brillantes zafiros.

—Eres muy bonita—Susurro el pequeño niño. Y extendió su mano para tomar la de la niña. Ella tomo la mano de él, dando un suave apretón a uno de sus dedos—Valla, eres fuerte, para ser una chica.

Detrás de los pequeños niños, el par de reinas los miraban sonriendo, y pensando en su futuro juntos.

Muchos otros recuerdos pasaron. Jugar con amigos, vacaciones en familia, más viajes a la luna, y la familia real de la Luna, visitando la Tierra.

* * *

Un joven Endimión de trece años, montaba su gran caballo pura sangre. Había pasado parte de la mañana cabalgando con sus guardianes y amigos, y ahora regresaban a los establos.

—Me sorprende que no vallas corriendo al palacio—Kunzite sonrió de medio lado—Tu prometida está de visita.

Endimión lanzó a su amigo una mirada exasperada.

—¡Ella no es mi prometida!—Dijo casi en un grito—Ella es la hija de una amiga de mi madre. Eso es todo.

—Entonces imagino que el compromiso acordado por los padres de ambos, no significa nada—Jedite continuo con la molestia.

— ¡Ya basta! —Ordeno Endimión—Sólo somos niños. Tenemos un largo tiempo antes de que tengamos que pensar en el matrimonio.

—Cierto—Dijo Neflyte—Por cierto, he escuchado que ha venido acompañada de varias princesas más.

—Un pequeño grupo de niñas malcriadas. Princesas de los planetas vecinos—Se quejó Endimión—Me da dolor de cabeza solo de escucharlas gritar y parlotear.

—Miren quien se acerca—Zoycite volteo hacia la entrada de los establos.

Un grupo de cinco pequeñas niñas, todas ataviadas con hermosos vestidos, apareció en las puertas.

Una pequeña niña rubia de cabellos recogidos en dos coletas y vivaces ojos azules, dio un paso al frente.

—Príncipe Endimión—Saludo educadamente—Estamos interesadas en conocer los establos. Su madre la reina nos indicó que estaba aquí. Pero veo que está ocupado, podríamos regresar más tarde—Un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

La comitiva de las cinco chicas comenzó a alejarse. Pero algo en él le gritaba que no la dejara ir.

—Princesa Serenity…—La llamo, mientras bajaba del caballo—No estamos ocupados. Solo estoy con mis amigos.

La pequeña princesa se detuvo mirando al grupo de jovencitos.

—Él es Jedite—Continuo Endimión, mientras miraba a un jovencito de cabellos rubios y mejillas pecosas—El Zoycite—Un tímido chico de cabellos rubio oscuro y verde mirada les sonrió—Este de aquí es Neflyte—Puso su brazo sobre el chico de cabellos castaños, que les sonreía de manera coqueta—Y ese de allá es Kunzite—Señalo al chico moreno de cabellos blancos, que se mantenía algo separado del grupo—Es…algo serio—Agrego con una sonrisa.

La princesa le dedico una sonrisa educada.

—Ellas son las princesas de los planetas interiores—Serenity presentaba a su grupo—Ella es Amy Mizuno, princesa de Mercurio—La joven chica de cabellos azules y vestido celeste les regalo una tímida sonrisa—Reí Hino, princesa de Marte—Miro a una jovencita de cabellos negros y mirada de fuego, lucía un vestido rojo. Ella los miro con aires de superioridad—Lita Kino, princesa de Júpiter—La hermosa castaña de vestido esmeralda, los saludos con un movimiento de su mano—Y ella…

—Yo soy Mina Aino, princesa de Venus—Se apresuró la pequeña rubia de vestido amarillo.

Los cuatro jóvenes hicieron una pronuncia reverencia ante las jóvenes princesas.

—Pueden, mirar todo lo que quieran, solo tengan cuidado—Su mirada se enfocó en los ojos de la princesa de la Luna.

—Gracias—Contesto Serenity—Es muy amable.

Y junto con las demás chicas se alejaron al interior de los establos.

—Pensé que habías dicho que eran unas malcriadas—Kunzite dijo acercándose a Endimión.

Endimión negó con la cabeza.

—Por lo general lo son. Sólo esperen, y verán.

Diez minutos más tarde, todos vieron que su príncipe tenía la razón. El establo se llenó de gritos y murmullos. Las chicas no podían evitar soltar un grito de alegría o sorpresa al ver los diferentes animales en el lugar.

Endimión miraba embobado a la princesa de Luna.

—Son hermosas…—Neflyte se acercó a su lado—Me agrada la alta y castaña.

Endimión estaba por reclamar. Cuando algo llamo su atención.

Serenity acerco su mano hasta posarla en el hocico de un osco y agresivo caballo blanco. Endimión corrió hasta llegar a su lado justo en el momento en que el caballo se preparaba a morderla.

— ¡Cuidado!

En un rápido movimiento Endimión jalo a Serenity por los hombros hacia atrás, evitando la agresión del animal. Ambos chicos cayeron sobre un montón de paja.

La chica lo miro entre asustada y nerviosa.

— ¿Acaso no sabes leer?— Gruño el pelinegro—Aquí dice claramente que no se debe estar cerca. Es una bestia agresiva e indómita—Señalo el pequeño cuadro, donde marcaba la señal de "cuidado".

— Yo…Lo siento— Los ojos de Serenity comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas—Es que es tan hermoso, yo solo quería mirarlo más de cerca—Su voz se quebró.

—Tal vez no deberías estar aquí, este no es lugar para princesas caprichosas—La molestia en la voz de Endimión era evidente. Pero más que enojo lo que sentía era miedo. Miedo de que algo le sucediera a Serenity.

—Lo siento, debería irme—La lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Y salió corriendo del lugar con la princesa de Mercurio detrás de ella.

—Espera yo…

—Ya basta—La princesa de Júpiter, se interpuso en su camino.

—Eres un príncipe bastante grosero—Grito la princesa de Venus, mientras se alejaba en compañía de sus amigas.

—Eso fue…Interesante—Jedite se paró junto a su amigo pelinegro.

Endimión no le hizo caso y se dedicó a poner su caballo de nuevo en su puesto. Sin embargo una preocupación se alojó en su corazón.

Un poco más tarde el grupo de chicos caminaba de regreso al palacio. Endimión miro el cielo cubierto de nubes grises. Una fuerte tormenta se aproximaba.

Al entrar en el vestíbulo del palacio, se encontraron con todo el lugar hecho un caos. La gente corría en todas las direcciones. Endimión vio a su madre y se dirigió a su lado.

—Madre, ¿qué está pasando? —Preguntó.

Althea se giró y miro su hijo, en su mirada había pánico.

—Es la princesa Serenity.

El corazón de Endimión se detuvo un segundo, y un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda.

— ¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Después de su incidente en los establos, las princesas regresaron al palacio para buscar a Serenity. Pero ella jamás llego al palacio. La buscamos por todas partes, pero no la encontramos. La reina esta preocupada, ha dicho que las tormentas asustan a la princesa.

Una punzada de culpa se alojó en el pecho de Endimión. Sabía que era él la razón por la que la chica había salido corriendo del lugar.

—Iré a buscarla…

—Pero Endimión, algo podría pasarte—Se alarmo la reina.

—Mama…—El joven miro por el ventanal hacia el oscuro cielo—Es mi culpa, yo le grite, fui muy grosero con ella…Debo ir a buscarla.

—Ten cuidado…—La reina abrazo a su hijo y le dio un beso en los oscuros cabellos. Sin duda su hijo era ya un hombre.

Endimión salió en búsqueda de la princesa. Se dirigió corriendo hacia el establo, uno de los caminos daba hacia la zona boscosa. Si se había perdido, debería estar en esa zona. La lluvia comenzó a caer, mientras el cielo se iluminaba con un relámpago.

— ¡Serenity!—Llamo en medio de la lluvia.

Comenzó a correr en medio del camino bordeado de grandes árboles.

— ¡Serenity!—Llamo de nuevo.

— ¡Aquí!—Un suave susurro le llego a través de la lluvia.

Avanzo un poco más y en una pequeña barranca pudo ver la pequeña figura temblando de frio. Estaba completamente mojada y su blanco vestido cubierto de lodo.

—Serenity…

Endimión se agacho hasta quedar cerca de la princesa. Instintivamente se quitó la capa, para cubrir a la princesa.

—Endimión, yo…me perdí, ya no supe regresar a palacio, y luego caí en este lugar—Su pequeño cuerpo temblaba debajo de la capa.

—Todo, estará bien, no te preocupes—Endimión la tomo en brazos y la levanto.

Serenity se acurruco en el pecho del pelinegro.

—Gracias…—Dijo ella en un susurro de voz.

—Lo siento—Respondió—No debí ser tan grosero. Todo esto es mi culpa—Miro a la chica en sus brazos—Jamás permitiré que algo te dañe, mientras este con vida yo siempre te protegeré…

A partir de entonces, un lazo especial nació entre ellos. Durante el próximo año, pasaron mucho tiempo juntos. Siempre hablando mientras sus padres se reunían. Endimión comenzaba a pensar que quizás no fuera tan malo casarse con la princesa de la Luna. Sin embargo el destino es cruel.

Una profecía se había esparcido entre la población de la Tierra. Una profecía que anunciaba el fin del universo con la unión de dos seres de diferentes razas.

Su padre, fue quien le dio la noticia, y junto con ello se dio por terminado el compromiso de matrimonio entre los dos jóvenes.

Aun se veían de vez en cuando; como amigos. Endimión decidió ocultar sus sentimientos hacia la joven princesa. Pero eso se volvía cada vez más difícil ya que con el paso del tiempo, Serenity crecía en belleza y gracia, y con ella los sentimientos en el corazón del príncipe de la Tierra.

Endimión con ya dieciocho años de edad, corría por el gran pasillo del palacio rumbo al gran salón. Sabía que ese día llegaba la comitiva de los reyes de la Luna. Hacia un año que no veía a Serenity.

El joven sé quedo como petrificado cuando entro al salón del Trono.

Delante de él estaba una hermosa joven. Lucía un brillante vestido blanco con círculos de oro en el pecho. Su largo cabello dorado acomodado en dos largas coletas caía largo hasta debajo de la cintura. En su frente brillaba la hermosa Luna dorada, símbolo de su linaje real. Sus ojos azules miraban el lugar, como buscado algo…O a alguien.

El corazón de Endimión dio un brinco de alegría y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, cuando la hermosa chica giro su mirada hasta posarla en él. Estaba como en un trance, atrapado por aquel par de pedacitos de cielo que eran los ojos de la princesa.

—Endimión—Hablo su padre, regresándolo a la realidad— ¿Dónde has estado? Ven a saludar a nuestros invitados.

El joven camino hasta llegar delante de aquellas personas.

—Rey Orión, Reina Serenity—Saludo haciendo una leve reverencia—Sean bienvenidos al Palacio Dorado.

Su mirada se volvió hacia el objeto de su interés y un leve sonrojo se dibujó en sus mejillas. Se odio a sí mismo. Debía verse realmente tonto, con las mejillas rojas. Sin embargo logro retomar la compostura.

—Princesa Serenity—Tomo su mano entre la suya, y puso un suave beso en la parte posterior—Tan hermosa como siempre—Dijo con total caballerosidad. Su voz se había vuelto grave y varonil.

Serenity pudo observar como sus rasgos se habían perfilado, y su pecho más amplio al igual que sus hombros. También estaba más alto. Todo eso lo hacía realmente atractivo.

—Príncipe Endimión, eres muy galante—La princesa correspondió con una sonrisa. Mientras un ligero rubor aparecía en sus mejillas de porcelana.

Endimión no podía despegar la mirada de la princesa. Miro sus mejillas sonrojadas, luego sus ojos y por ultimo sus labios. Esos labios que se veían realmente suaves y tersos. Se preguntó si eran tan suaves como parecían y por un momento sintió la necesidad de acercarse para comprobarlo con un beso.

—Creo que es hora de pasar al comedor—Interrumpió la reina de la Tierra—Deben estar hambrientos después del viaje—Con un movimiento de su mano los invito a andar—Se ha preparado un gran banquete en honor del cumpleaños de la princesa.

—Su majestad, no debió molestarse de esa manera—Serenity se dirigió a la reina de la Tierra.

—No te preocupes pequeña—Hablo la reina rompiendo toda formalidad—Eres la hija de mi mejor amiga. Todos disfrutaremos de tu fiesta de cumpleaños.

Los reyes comenzaron a caminar hacia el gran comedor.

—Me haces el honor—El príncipe ofreció su brazo de manera galante.

—Sera un placer—Respondió tomándolo del brazo.

El banquete había terminado y la noche llego. El joven pelinegro yacía en su habitación, en su cama mirando el techo. Daba vueltas de un lado a otro, sin lograr conciliar el sueño. No era por insomnio, si no por los pensamientos en los que la diosa de cabellos dorados se había metido sin ningún permiso.

Serenity se había sentado frente a él en la cena. La conversación se había vuelto amena con ella y con las demás personas alrededor. Sin embargo él había permanecido hechizado por la sublime belleza de la joven. Tanto así que ni siquiera recordaba los alimentos servidos.

Se dio por vencido en su intento de dormir y decidió salir de la cama. Camino hasta el balcón de su habitación. Sentir la suave caricia del viento en su piel le hizo sentir mejor. Más despejado.

Se puso de pie, delante del barandal y observo la brillante luna llena en toda su plenitud. Su luz era tan suave y cálida, como la presencia de su joven princesa. Bajo la mirada y vio los bellos jardines llenos de flores y rosas.

Cerró los ojos y aspiro la suave brisa de la madrugada. Los abrió lentamente y pudo observar una figura que se movía entre los jardines. La luz de la Luna se reflejaba en las ropas de aquella persona.

El joven pelinegro dejo escapar una sonrisa y corrió a su habitación para ponerse algo de ropa.

Unos minutos más tarde, el mismo estaba también caminando en medio de los jardines. Miró hacia el gran jardín de rosas mientras respiraba profundamente el aire fresco de la noche. Se detuvo cuando vio una figura que se movía por uno de los caminos que conducían hacia el centro del jardín.

Una suave risa le llego en medio del murmullo del viento. Se giró para ver a la causante, pero solo pudo ver como desaparecía en medio de flores.

De nuevo la risa llego a él, y corrió para encontrarla. Pero fue inútil. Nada.

El joven se detuvo y se rasco la mejilla. Algo raro estaba pasando. De pronto un par de pequeñas y delicadas manos se deslizaron desde su espalda hasta llegar a sus ojos.

—Príncipe Endimión—Hablo con voz suave—Es muy tarde para que este fuera de sus habitaciones.

— ¿Eres acaso un ángel que ha venido a llevarme de vuelta?—Hablo él, siguiendo el juego. Alzo sus manos hasta posarlas encima de las de ella—Princesa Serenity, deberías estar en cama.

Ella sonrió. Su risa era como escuchar el canto de miles de ángeles juntos.

—Solo vine a caminar un poco.

Él se giró para mirarla. Bajo la luz de la llena sus rasgos eran hermosos, como esculpidos en mármol por los mismos dioses.

—No puedo dormir, tengo muchas cosas en mi mente—Continuo la chica, y dejó escapar un suspiro—La rosas siguen igual de hermosas como siempre. Recuerdo la primera vez que vinimos aquí. La primera vez que me mostraste estos jardines.

Había sido unos días después del incidente del establo. Tratando de compensar el mal momento, el la llevo a aquellos hermosos jardines de brillantes y variadas flores. Ella había quedado encantada con lo sublime del lugar.

Serenity tomo una de las rosas entre sus manos y luego camino hasta sentarse en una de las bancas de mármol. Su semblante de había ensombrecido de repente.

De inmediato Endimión se dio cuenta del cambio. Camino hasta quedar frente a ella y se puso de cuclillas quedando frente a frente.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Pregunto suavemente y puso su mano en la barbilla para levantar su cara.

—Escuche a mis padres hablar—Su voz sonaba triste—En un año cumpliré los dieseis años. Ellos han dicho que será momento de elegir a alguien para formalizar un compromiso y luego un matrimonio.

El corazón de Endimión se detuvo al escuchar aquellas palabras. Se quedó quieto, no sabía que decir, como contestar_. "Conseguirás un buen marido", "Serás una buena esposa"_. Todo eso sonaba estúpido. Una punzada dolió en su corazón.

—Yo siempre espere que tú y yo…—Continuo Serenity, su voz temblaba.

Endimión miro como las lágrimas amenazaban con escapar de los bellos ojos azules de su princesa.

—Serenity…—Susurro.

— ¡Pero tenía que aparecer esa maldita profecía! —Termino rompiendo en llanto—Hace un año que no te veía.

El corazón de Endimión se detuvo durante medio latido al escuchar aquellas palabras.

—Yo estoy enamorada de ti…—Las palabras salieron de la boca de la chica de manera rápida, tal vez algo torpes. Un furioso sonrojo lleno por completo su cara.

—¿Tú me amas…?—Se dijo Endimión a sí mismo sin creerlo por completo.

En un momento la princesa se paró con la intención de abandonar el lugar, pero él se levantó detrás de ella y la tomo entre sus brazos.

—Lo siento, yo…—Susurro ella. Su aliento choco cálido en la cara del chico.

Endimión la envolvió entre sus brazos, y en un lento movimiento capturo sus labios entre los suyos. Un dulce escalofrió lo recorrió, cuando sintió los brazos de Serenity sobre su cuello.

—Yo te amo—Dijo el pelinegro separándose un poco—Y te prometo que no serás de ningún otro hombre. No me importa ninguna profecía. Tú serás mi esposa.

Ella estaba a punto de decir algo más, pero él la silencio con un dulce beso.

Desde los balcones la reinas de la Luna y Tierra, veían entre aterradas y felices, el hermoso espectáculos de sus primogénitos.

* * *

Habían pasado algunos días, y la familia real de la Luna regreso a su lugar de origen. Algunos hechos de violencia se habían presentado en la Tierra.

Endimión camino por el largo pasillo hasta llegar delante de aquella puerta. Y toco un par de veces suavemente.

—Adelante—Una grave voz lo invito a pasar.

—Padre…—Dijo de manera respetuosa— ¿Querías verme?

—Pasa Endimión, toma asiento—El rey permanecía de pie delante del gran ventanal, mirando el reino. Un reino que siempre había protegido y que ahora amenazaba con destruirse a sí mismo.

— ¿Que pasa padre? —Pregunto el príncipe intranquilo.

—Endimión…—Su padre se giró y lo miro directo a los ojos. En su mirada había tristeza, miedo, pero sobre todo determinación—El grupo de radicales del reino, ha hecho varias amenazas referentes a lo de la profecía. Siempre exigiendo que la gente de la Luna no forme parte de este reino. Eso no importaba cuando solo eran palabras. Sin embargo en últimas fechas las palabras han tomado forma y se han convertido en hechos. Hechos de violencia.

—Lo sé—Respondió Endimión bajando la mirada. Cuando la comitiva de la familiar lugar regresaba a casa, un grupo de gente radical, los habían atacado. Todo se había tornado violento, y el rey Orión había resultado gravemente herido. Un par de días después había muerto en la Luna—Pero…

—Eh decidido cortar todo tipo de relación con la gente de la Luna—Lo interrumpió el rey. En su voz no había cabida para una réplica.

—Pero padre, eso no puede ser—Endimión se levantó de golpe de su lugar—Ellas necesitan más que nunca de nuestro apoyo.

—Lo siento, la decisión se ha tomado. Sé que no es justo, pero es lo mejor para ambos reinos.

— ¡Todo esto es por esa maldita profecía! —Endimión grito lleno de furia.

—Te equivocas hijo mío—Su padre se acercó hasta quedar frente a él—Esto son hechos de personas reales, no son palabras de un destino incierto. El Milenio de Plata tiene más aliados en los demás planetas. Estarán bien.

Endimión dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación. Todo aquello era realmente inconcebible.

—Endimión…—Hablo su padre. El joven se detuvo a un par de pasos de la puerta—Tienes prohibido cualquier contacto con gente de la Luna. Cualquier desacato será severamente castigado. Tanto aquí como en la Luna.

El joven salió corriendo del lugar y se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación. Entro y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Una vez dentro se quedó recargado contra la fría puerta.

—Serenity, no concibo una vida sin ti, no ahora que sé que también me amas—Se dirigió a su armario y de inmediato se cambió sus ropas reales, por ropas de un tono oscuro. Tomo el cinturón con la funda de su espada. Y sin hacer el mínimo ruido salió de la habitación. Camino por uno de los pasillos de palacio. Tenía que llegar hasta la plataforma de tele transportación antes de que alguien lo descubriera.

— ¿Vas a algún lado Endimión?—Pregunto una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

El joven pelinegro se giró para encarar al dueño de aquella voz

—Kunzite. Yo solo voy a caminar un rato, necesito aire fresco.

— ¿En serio, en ropas negras, y con la espada?—Pregunto en tono de burla—Pareces un fugitivo.

—Kunzite…

—No te preocupes mi príncipe, ve con cuidado. Yo jamás vi nada—Lo miro de manera cómplice—Saluda a la princesa y a su madre de mi parte. Y también a esa escandalosa joven de Venus.

—Gracias hermano.

—Ten cuidado mi príncipe.

Esa noche comenzó una serie de visitas encubiertas entre Endimión y Serenity. Algunas noches él viajaba a la Luna y otras ella se encaminaba a la Tierra. Siempre con el cuidado y respaldo de sus guardianes.

Un año había pasado desde su declaración de amor en el jardín de rosas. Endimión esperaba ansioso la celebración del dieciseisavo cumpleaños de la princesa que ya estaba próxima. Finalmente se presentaría ante todos para tomarla como su esposa.

El último año había sido tranquilo para los grupos radicales.

Esa mañana había llegado una invitación mandada por la misma princesa de la Luna. El salto de la cama y después de tomar un baño, se vistió con sus mejores atuendos. Tendría que verse muy bien cuando pidiera la mano de Serenity.

Con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, bajo hasta el comedor donde estaban sus padres.

—Padre—Le dio una ligera palmada en la espalda—Madre—Se acercó hasta besar su mejilla— ¿Cómo están esta mañana? —Pregunto sonriendo.

—Parece que alguien tuvo una noche muy agradable—La Reina Althea sonrió a su hijo.

—No es la noche, es el día lo que esperaba. Tengo una invitación para el cumpleaños de la princesa Serenity.

El silencio invadió el gran comedor.

—Endimión…—La voz de su padre era muy dura.

—Padre, por favor.

—Endimión, debes entender—Su madre trataba de intermediar.

—Mama, ella personalmente hizo la invitación.

—Y estoy seguro que fue severamente reprendida por ello—La voz del rey Terrestre no dejaba mostrar sentimiento alguno—Ella cometió un desacato al entrar en contacto con gente de la tierra.

—Ella no lo hizo por eso.

— ¡Basta Endimión! —La voz de su padre lleno el lugar— ¡No retomaremos los lazos con la gente de la Luna. Esa decisión fue tomada. Esto ha lograda la paz en la Tierra y no se cambiara!

—Yo…Yo la…—La palabras se atoraron su garganta. Ya no pudo con eso, todo rastro de felicidad despareció de su mirada, siendo remplazada por ira y tristeza.

Llevaba un rato cabalgando sin rumbo fijo, sentía la necesidad de avanzar y despejarse. Miro un pequeño lago y se acercó para que su caballo tomara un poco de agua. Desmonto y se quedó un rato sentado sobre el pasto. Escucho pasos a sus espaldas y giro para mirar.

Una joven sumamente atractiva caminaba hacia él. Era una mujer sensual, lucía un vestido celeste que se acomodaba a cada contorno de su cuerpo como una segunda piel. El largo cabello del color del fuego le caía largo hasta media espalda y sus ojos, ese par de ojos marrón intenso lo miraban con un brillo de seducción.

Por alguna razón Endimión no podía apartar la mirada de la joven, estaba como hipnotizado. La belleza de Serenity era sublime y elegante. Pero esta mujer era sensual y agresiva. Él se puso de pie para recibirla.

—Príncipe, lo he estado esperando—Hablo la mujer con una voz cargada de seducción. Y camino hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de él.

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, cuando sintió el calor de la mujer cerca del suyo. Un brillo rojizo apareció en los ojos de Endimión, quien estaba perdiendo toda resistencia. La mujer paso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Eres muy hermosa—Susurro él— ¿Quién eres?

—Mi nombre es Beryl, mi señor.

—Beryl…—Repitió el. La imagen del líder de los grupos radicales vino a su mente. Siempre junto al hombre de cabellos blancos iba una jovencita; su hija. Una joven de cabellos de fuego. Una joven como la que estaba a punto de besar. Los labios de Beryl estaban por rozar los suyos. Cuando un pensamiento llego a su mente.

"_Serenity"_

Tratando de no ser agresivo tomo a la mujer por las muñecas y la separo suavemente de él.

—Lo siento, esto no está bien, alguien más espera por mí. Debo irme.

Sin esperar una respuesta subió a su caballo y galopo lejos. Tenía que alejarse de esa mujer, de su magia, sus hechizos. Se maldijo una y otra vez, por ser tan débil y estar a punto de caer en la trampa de aquella mujer.

Había peleado con su padre por sus sueños y había estado a punto de perderlos. Le había hecho una promesa a su princesa y la cumpliría: la tomaría como su esposa.

—Espérame Serenity, voy por ti…

* * *

El joven de cabellos oscuros, caminaba entre los hermosos jardines de plata. La gente caminaba de aquí para allá, y nadie prestaba atención al joven príncipe de la Tierra. La celebración por el cumpleaños de la princesa era todo un acontecimiento en el sistema solar.

Avanzo hasta quedar delante de los grandes ventanales del castillo. A su mente llego el recuerdo de la invitación y de la péqueña carta que venía anexa. Una carta escrita con perfecta caligráfica con algunos toques femeninos.

_Príncipe Endimión:_

_Espero que cuando leas estas palabras te encuentres bien. He decidido organizar un baile para la celebración de mi cumpleaños. Sera un baile de antifaces, se que sería muy útil si alguien viniera de incógnito._

_Te amo._

_Serenity._

Endimión había sonreído al recordar aquello, sin duda eso hacía más fácil su estadio en aquella celebración. Siguió el camino hasta la parte trasera del castillo, la parte que deba hacia un pequeño jardín con una hermosa fuente.

Y en el balcón encima del jardín, estaba ella.

La princesa de la Luna, miraba la tierra con aire nostálgico. Sus ojos brillaban como reteniendo lagrimas. Ella debía estar esperando por él.

—Serenity…—Susurro él.

La princesa desvió la mirada del planeta azul y miro en dirección al jardín.

— ¿Endimión? —Pregunto al viento.

El joven estaba a punto de salir a la vista, cuando una hermosa y majestuosa mujer llego detrás de la princesa. Al igual que Serenity, ella vestía un vestido blanco y el mismo peinado de largas coletas. Su cabello era de plata y sus ojos de un tono azul plateado, en su rostro se reflejaba sabiduría y elegancia.

—Serenity, estas desatendiendo a tus invitados. Los reyes del planeta Júpiter quieren felicitarte—Tomo a su hija del hombro—Vamos acompáñame.

—Lo siento, solo quería tomar un poco de aire—Sonrió para su madre y camino junto con ella. Antes de entrar a la habitación dio una última mirada atrás.

"_¿Endimión, donde estas?"_

Endimión miro decepcionado como Serenity desaparecía en el interior del palacio. Rápidamente se apuro para llegar al gran salón donde se realizaba el baile.

Justo en el momento que entraba pudo ver a la reina y la princesa en compañía del imponente rey de Titan y la reina Hera, reyes de Júpiter y padres de la princesa Lita.

La princesa se disculpo y se alejo rumbo a la pista de baile, buscando a sus amigas.

—Princesa…—Hablo una voz a su espaldas— ¿Me concede esta pieza? —Dijo haciendo una galante reverencia.

Serenity se giro de inmediato, miro al joven delante de ella, y aunque su rosto estaba cubierto por un antifaz, aquella voz era inconfundible.

—Sera un honor—Sonrió.

Ella lo tomo del brazo y el la condujo al centro de la pista de baile. La música sonaba de fondo y ellos se movían suavemente al ritmo. Ella miro a través del antifaz y vio sus ojos azul profundo.

—Te escuche en el balcón…—Dijo ella—Pensé que no vendrías.

—Te hice una promesa—Respondió seriamente—Y he venido a cumplirla. Te tomare como esposa.

—Sera peligroso—Sonrió de manera retadora.

—Por ti soy capaz de todo—Respondió el, de la misma manera.

La canción siguió por un par de minutos más. Cuando termino, él la guio hasta las puertas que llevaban a una amplia terraza. La noche era fresca y una suave brisa soplaba.

La terraza estaba totalmente desierta en ese momento. Cosa que el pelinegro agradeció. Se inclino lentamente y puso sus labios sobre los de ella en un tierno beso. En un momento el beso se torno apasionado. Una pasión como nunca había sentido se apodero del joven. La chica respondió tímidamente al principio, para luego corresponder de manera audaz aquel salvaje beso. Los brazos de Serenity viajaron de los brazos hasta los hombros de él, para después atrapar su cuello. Sus dedos siguieron subiendo hasta encontrar los suaves cabellos azabaches del joven. El siguió el juego de sus manos y acaricio suavemente su espalda y su cintura.

Después de un segundo se separaron lentamente. La chica estaba sonrojada y con los labios ligeramente separados. Aquella visión era realmente deliciosa y tentativa. Un hermoso ángel que lo tentaba a seguir más allá.

—Tenemos que hablar con la reina—Le dio un beso en la frente—Tengo que hacerle saber mis intenciones, para que podamos casarnos los antes posible y no separarnos jamás.

—Este sería un excelente momento—La voz llego a ellos dejándolos mudos y petrificados.

—Madre…—Los ojos de Serenity se abrieron por la sorpresa.

—Reina Serenity, yo puedo explicarle—Endimión trato de hablar.

—Ya habrá tiempo para eso—La mirada de ella no mostraba sentimiento alguno—Síganme.

La reina los guió a través de un pasillo que no daba directo al salón de baile. Un pasillo oculto a los invitados. Al final de pasillo había una escalera hacia una planta superior. La reina caminaba delante de ellos. Sus pasos eran elegantes y seguros y siempre en silencio. Ambos jóvenes caminaban inseguros tomados de las manos.

Cuando subieron a la siguiente planta, se dieron cuenta que estaban en el ala del castillo, donde se ubicaban las habitaciones reales.

La reina avanzo unos pasos y se detuvo delante de una gran puerta de metal plateado. Un par de guardias vigilaban la entrada. La reina les dirigió unas palabras y ellos abrieron las puertas.

—Adentro, los dos—Ordeno.

Los jóvenes entraron y se quedaron de pie en medio de la habitación. La reina Serenity se situó frente a la chimenea, con las manos entrelazadas.

—Endimión, quítate la máscara—Pidió.

— ¿Como supo…?—Respondió sorprendido mientras se quitaba el antifaz.

La reina sonrió.

—Te conozco desde que eras un niño. También se que Serenity no baila, a menos que sea totalmente necesario—Miro a su hija y luego regreso la mirada al joven pelinegro—Además te vi en los jardines del balcón de mi hija. Todas la piezas encajan perfectamente.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Adelante—Pidió la reina.

Endimión se quedo mudo al ver al par de personas paradas en el umbral de la puerta.

—Padre, madre…

—Endimión—Su madre lo miro. En sus ojos había preocupación.

—La reina Serenity nos llamo—Contesto su padre—Al parecer tenemos un problema que arreglar. Te prohibí determinantemente que tuvieras cualquier contacto con la gente de la Luna.

—Padre, lo siento. Pero esto va mas allá de lo que me puedas ordenar—Hablo tomando la mano de Serenity entre las suyas—Amo a Serenity y la tomare como mi esposa. No me importa esa profecía y esas supersticiones absurdas.

— ¡Por todos los dioses Endimión!—El rey alzo la voz— ¡Esto es mas que una superstición o mas que la profecía, son hecho Endimión, hechos!

—Pero…

—Acaso quieres ver la sangre de la princesa derramada. Sabes perfectamente lo que sucedió hace un año—Miro a la reina de la Luna—No necesitamos más derramamiento de sangre inocente solo por un capricho de jóvenes.

—Yo…—Los ojos de Endimión se oscurecieron—Jamás ha sido esa mi intención. Yo la protegeré de cualquier cosa.

—No digas tonterías, es mejor olvidarse de esto de una vez por todas—Continuo el rey terrestre.

—Lady Uranus, Lady Neptune—Dijo la reina de la Luna. Al instante las jóvenes princesas de Urano y Neptune entraron en la habitación—Acompañen a mi hija a sus habitaciones. No permitan ningún contacto con Lady Venus o las otras princesas. Se quedara en custodia hasta el momento de su viaje a Urano.

Serenity aprisiono más fuerte la mano de Endimión y el correspondió. Ambos sabían lo que significaban aquellas palabras.

—Madre, no por favor.

—Serenity, a la vista los reciente hechos es lo mejor. Lady Uranus por favor.

Haruka se acerco hasta la princesa, y lo tomo por el hombro.

— ¡No, no iré! —Grito la joven empujando a Lady Uranus. Su mirada reflejaba una determinación impropia de ella— ¡No iré a ningún lado!

— ¡Serenity! —Su madre se acerco para tratar de hacerla razonar.

— ¡No, no renunciare a lo que siento!—La luna creciente en su frente brillo intensamente iluminando todo el lugar.

Cuando la luz se disipo el par de rebeldes jóvenes habían desaparecido del lugar.

—Esto no será fácil—En rey se sobo la sien.

—También fuimos jóvenes—Contesto la reina de la Luna.

Serenity sujetaba con fuerza la mano de Endimión mientras corrían por los jardines del palacio.

Detrás de ella, Endimión podía ver sus cabellos de oro bailando con el viento. Sabía que el carácter tranquilo y afable de la princesa ocultaba una gran determinación y pasión. Era una mujer increíble.

— ¿Cómo hiciste eso? —Pregunto impresionado. Y jalándola suavemente de brazo para que se detuvieran.

—No lo sé—Contesto deteniéndose y recargo en el pecho de él—Solo sentí la necesidad de salir del lugar y dejarlos todos atrás.

Endimión sentía como el pecho de ella subía y bajaba en un intento de respirar más rápido.

—Ven por aquí—Tomo su mano y lo guio al final del jardín. Donde había una enorme puerta con la Luna en sus diferentes estados. Estaban a punto de entrar cuando una voz los detuvo.

—Valla alboroto que han armado—Dijo la siempre alegre princesa de Venus.

— ¿En que estaban pensado? —Continuo Kunzite, parado a un lado de la rubia.

— ¿Chicos, como sabían que estábamos aquí?

—Te conozco mejor que cualquiera, Serenity—Respondió la rubia de Venus.

—Sabia que esto sucedería tarde o temprano—Se quejo Kunzite.

—No había otra forma de hacerlo—Dijo el pelinegro.

—Cierto, mi madre jamás concedido una audiencia—Continuo la rubia de coletas.

—Tienes razón Serenity, haces lo correcto—Correspondió la princesa de Venus.

— ¿Qué estas diciendo? —Casi grito Kunzite.

—Yo nací en la realeza de Venus y soy descendiente de la diosa Afrodita. Cuando dos almas gemelas forman un vínculo no hay manera de romperlo. Y el de ustedes es realmente fuerte—Declaro Mina con total fervor.

—Lady Venus tiene razón—La voz de la reina de la Luna llego a odios de todos.

De pie delante de todos, estaban la reina de la Luna y los reyes de la Tierra.

—Así es, hemos decidido aceptar su compromiso—Continuo la reina de la Tierra.

—Siempre y cuando solo nosotros y su guardia sepan de este hecho—Termino el rey de la Tierra.

* * *

Las relaciones comerciales entre la Tierra y los demás planetas del sistema solar y Luna fueron reanudadas. Hubo algunos altercados con los radicales, pero nada grave.

Los jóvenes príncipes, rara vez se mostraban en público juntos. Con el paso de los meses se organizo una pequeña ceremonia en los jardines de Elysion. La princesa lucia hermosa en su vestido blanco con pequeñas incrustaciones de plata. Mientras el príncipe vestía su imponente armadura negra. En compañía de sus padres, y su guardia real se convirtieron en marido y mujer.

El tiempo se paso volando y los príncipes tomaban más relevancia en sus papeles dentro de la política de sus respetivos planetas. Aun así se daban el tiempo para descansar y estar juntos en los jardines de Elysion.

Era una tarde tranquila cuando Endimión llego hasta los jardines en búsqueda de su esposa. Algo raro pasaba ya que no la encontró en las escaleras. Lugar donde siempre lo esperaba.

Camino hasta donde se encontraba el hijo del sumo sacerdote. Un jovencito de piel pálida y cabellos blancos.

—Helios—Hablo el príncipe— ¿Has visto a mi esposa?

—Príncipe Endimión—Saludo el jovencito—Si, la vi caminar hacia los jardines traseros hace un rato.

—Gracias—Respondió.

—Ella se veía un poco pálida y cansada—Agrego el jovencito.

—Veré que todo esté bien—Agradeció una vez más y salió a buscar a su esposa.

La encontró sentada debajo de un árbol. Dormía plácidamente. Se acerco hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de ella. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios levemente entreabiertos. Su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente mientras respiraba. Parecía un inocente ángel de cielo.

Endimión sonrió mientras pensaba en lo fácil que era borrar su fachada inocente y liberar su naturaleza apasionada cuando estaban solos. Su princesa tímida había florecido desde que se casaron.

Al mirarla mejor pudo notar un par de ojeras bajo sus ojos. No había dormido bien. En sus mejillas había restos de lágrimas. Ella había llorado.

—Hola—Dijo la chica abriendo lentamente los ojos— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

—Muy poco—Respondió—Te veías muy tranquila, pensé en dejarte dormir. ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Me refiero al hecho de que tienes ojeras, lo que quiere decir que no has descansado y también a que es obvio que has estado llorando.

—Endimión…—Susurro ella bajando la mirada.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Pregunto de nuevo poniendo una mano en su barbilla para levantarle la cara— ¿Pasa algo en la Luna? Sea lo que sea yo te apoyare.

Ella levanto la mirada y sus ojos estaban brillando por la lagrimas que comenzaban a salir.

—Estoy embarazada.

Endimión se quedo quieto y en silencio por un momento. Y en un instante la euforia se apodero de él y tomo a la chica entre sus brazos y levanto en alto mientras giraban.

— ¡Seremos padres!—Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

—Bájame por favor—Pidió ella.

—Un bebe, espero que sea una niña tan hermosa como tú.

— ¿Entonces no estas molesto? —Pregunto ella tímidamente.

—Porque lo estaría, yo te amo. Ahora tendremos un hijo nacido de este amor.

—Pero…—Continuo ella—…Nadie sabe que estamos casados ¿Como explicaremos esto?

—Eso no importa, ya pensaremos en algo. Ahora lo importante es que seremos un familia tu, yo y nuestro bebe.

Los meses se pasaron volando, con el vientre de Serenity hinchado por el embarazo. La princesa viajo a Elysion para pasar sus últimos meses, y su lugar fue tomado por la princesa de Venus. Endimión trato de pasar el mayor tiempo con ella. Para cuidarla y estar al pendiente.

Fue una noche cuando en el cielo brillaban las estrellas que la princesa dio a luz.

Endimión estuvo a su lado en todo momento sosteniendo sus manos.

—Es una niña—Anuncio la mujer, que servía como partera.

Los príncipes sonriendo cuando acercaron a la pequeña niña envuelta en una sabana plateada.

Endimión miro a la pequeña en brazos de su madre. Su cabeza estaba cubierta por rubios cabellos. Fue como un dejavu. Recordó la primera vez que había visto a la princesa siendo un bebe aun.

La pequeña abrió los ojos revelando su azul mirada. Azul oscuro como los ojos de su padre. Ambos padres miraban a su pequeña con ternura.

—Siento interrumpir—Hablo Amy sin ningún tono en particular—He modificado los datos de nacimiento. La fecha y hora son los originales, pero los padres de la pequeña han fallecido—Miro a Serenity y a Endimión—La pequeña es huérfana, ahora podrá ser llevada a palacio sin ningún problema. Sin embargo sus datos sanguíneos tienen que ser los verdaderos. Terran y Selenita.

— ¿Eso evidenciaría su origen?—Pregunto la princesa preocupada.

—Su padre será Selenita y su madre Terrestre. Con eso debe de bastar. ¿Qué nombre llevara la pequeña?

Serenity lo pensó un momento.

—Melody…—Dijo sonriendo—Melody Rose, será su nombre.

— ¿Ya lo habías decidido? —Pregunto el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

—Sí, ella llevara el nombre de lo que nos unió. La melodía de nuestras voces y las rosas rojas que tanto amo, por recordarme a ti—Serenity miro a su hija—Serás mi pequeña Melody.

Un destello brillo en la frente de la niña. Una luna plateada en cuarto creciente con un pequeño punto dorado apareció entre sus dorados cabellos.

Serenity dejo escapar un pequeño gemido cuando el Cristal de Plata abandono su cuerpo. Lo mismo paso con Endimión y su Cristal de Oro. Ambos poderes comenzaron juntarse encima de la pequeña. Un estallido de luz lleno el lugar. Los cristales de los príncipes regresaron a sus cuerpos. En el pecho de la pequeña Melody brillaba un cristal de un azul con líneas doradas y plateadas. Y Lentamente entro en el cuerpo de la pequeña.

Todos miraban en silencio el épico momento.

— ¿Exactamente, que fue eso?—Pregunto insegura Mina.

—El poder que desprende es increíble—Susurro Reí. Realmente estaba sorprendida.

—Lo que acaba de suceder es imposible—Comento Amy—No se puede crear un nuevo cristal, debe ser uno derivado del de sus padres.

—A esto se refería la profecía—En el umbral de la puerta apareció Lady Plutón. Detrás de ella estaban Lady Neptune y Lady Uranus.

Camino hasta llegar al lecho de Serenity y se acerco a ella. Acaricio suavemente la cabeza de la pequeña Melody. El plateado símbolo en su frente despareció lentamente.

—La profecía ha sido cumplida—Hablo con voz trémula—Dos destinos tiene por delante, la creación o la destrucción. Sea cual sea el camino, prometo mi lealtad como princesa y guardiana del poder del planeta Plutón. Lentamente se inclino con una rodilla en el suelo.

Lady Urano y Lady Plutón hicieron lo mismo. Las cuatro jóvenes guardianas de la princesa hicieron lo mismo para jurar lealtad. En ese instante las siete princesas tomaron su forma de Senshi por primera vez. Las Senshis Milenarias habían nacido.

—Sabes que también contara con nuestra lealtad y protección. No creo que sea necesaria tanta ceremonia—Kunzite se acerco hasta Endimión.

—Gracias chicos—Sonrió el pelinegro.

* * *

Los próximos años pasaron en un torbellino de recuerdos. Había fiestas, visitas a la luna, y por supuesto también al paraíso de Elysion.

Era una tarde cálida, Endimión estaba sentado debajo de un árbol. Esperaba a su esposa y a su pequeña hija. Melody vivía junto con Serenity en el palacio de la Luna. Ella había sido tomada como protegida del palacio.

El pelinegro cerró los ojos y sintió la caricia del viento en sus cabellos. Escucho el canto de los pájaros. Habían pasado unos minutos cuando escucho algunos pasos detrás de él. Sonrió por dentro mientras fingía dormir.

De repente sintió un peso extra sobre él y uno pequeños brazos alrededor de su cuello.

— ¡Te atrape papa!—Escucho la suave voz de su pequeña hija. Mientras la pequeña la pequeña de cabellos de un dorado oscuro y mirada azul profundo, le daba un beso en la mejilla.

—Ahora es mi turno—Dijo él y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

— ¡Para, por favor! —Gritaba la niña en medio de las carcajadas.

—Señorita por qué has salido corriendo de esa manera—Serenity se acerco—Tendré que castigarte en tu habitación.

—Lo siento mama, estabas platicando con la tía Minako y decidí hacer compañía a papa. Lo mire a través de la ventana, estaba muy solito—Sonrió la niña.

Serenity suspiro.

—Lo sé, sabía que tu papa estaba aquí. Pero te pedí esperarme mientras arreglaba algunos asuntos y después te habías ido.

Endimión sonreía ante la escena. Pero al ver la mirada seria de Serenity su risa desapareció.

—Melody, debes obedecer a tu madre—Hablo Endimión—Si ella te pide algo debes hacerlo.

—Pero…

—Lo que te pido es por tu bien, no quisiera que algo te sucediera—Serenity acaricio sus dorados cabellos.

—Lo siento mama. Prometo que no escapare más.

—Ahora vamos a cenar.

La niña camino delante de sus padres.

—¿Semana pesada?—Pregunto Endimión abrazando a su esposa.

—No tienes ni idea. Ella desaparece cada vez que me doy vuelta. Yo no recuerdo ser así de pequeña. Así que debe ser herencia tuya—Sonrió para su marido.

Endimión correspondió la sonrisa.

—Me preocupa—El semblante de Serenity se oscureció—Cada vez que ella desaparece, imagino que alguien ha descubierto su origen y me aterra la idea de lo que podrían hacerle—Un brillo de miedo apareció en su mirada—Hace unos días tuvo una pequeña riña con otro de los niños del reino. Ella comenzó a brillar con un aura azulada. La detuve a tiempo. No sé qué hubiera pasado si ella libera su poder.

— ¿Ella uso su cristal?—Pregunto él.

—No. No es consciente de los hechos. Es más bien como un reflejo de protección. Ella no tiene idea del poder que guarda en su interior. Pero el cristal reacciona para protegerla. Hablare con Lady Plutón para que la instruya en el control de su poder.

—Sera lo mejor—Asintió.

—He estado pensado—Dijo ella de repente—Ella crecerá muy pronto y su linaje será más que evidente. Lo mejor será revelar toda la verdad.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —Pregunto el alarmado.

—Decir que es mi hija, solo mía, que todos piense que su poder es solo de herencia selenita.

—Eres de la familia real, todos preguntaran por el padre—Gruño—Alguien podría deducir que yo soy el padre.

—Te preocupa que a la Tierra lleguen rumores de la hija bastarda de la princesa de Luna.

— ¡Jamás te vuelvas a referir a mi hija de esa manera! —Exploto Endimión mientras tomaba a Serenity por los hombros.

La mirada de Serenity se volvió fría, cargada de orgullo y soberbia. Una mirada que él jamás le había visto. No había rastro de su amorosa y gentil princesa.

—Lo siento—Dijo al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho—Yo…

— ¿Quién es Beryl?—Pregunto ella. Su voz no reflejaba ningún sentimiento.

"_Beryl"_

La mujer de largos cabellos rojos y seductora belleza vino a su mente. En los últimos tiempos se había topado varias veces con ella. La mujer siempre aprovecha esas oportunidades para acercarse y ponerlo en situaciones por demás incomodas.

Apenas la semana pasada que él había llegado al campo de un ejercicio de entrenamiento con los generales. Cuando entro en su habitación se encontró con la mujer totalmente desnuda en su cama. El trato amablemente de pedirle que se fuera. Pero cuando una criada entró en la habitación. Beryl había aprovechado la oportunidad y se había arrojado a los brazos del príncipe en un apasionado abrazo. La pobre criada balbuceó una disculpa y rápidamente se fue.

Por supuesto el chisme se extendió como un reguero de pólvora, no solo entre la servidumbre, si no, también entre la corte del palacio de la Tierra y la Luna.

—No es lo que piensas Serenity.

— ¿Qué estoy pensando Endimión?

—Esa mujer es una maldita bruja—Respondió el—Me sigue a todos lados. Siempre detrás de mí. Es como una pesadilla.

—Debe ser algo horrible—Su voz era fría, amarga—Soy tu esposa, debería saber esos detalles.

—Lo siento, tú tienes tantas cosas—Se disculpo—No quiero que esto te abrume mas.

—Te amo—Dijo ella, sus hombros temblaron ligeramente y las lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas—Sé que nuestra situación es diferente. Otras parejas casadas llegan a estar juntos todos los días. Ellos viven juntos, comen juntos y duermen juntos. Nosotros tenemos suerte si llegamos a vernos una vez cada dos semanas. A veces pienso que hubiera sido mejor si aquella noche me hubiera quedado callada. Entonces tal vez tú habrías sido capaz de encontrar una princesa que te diera la vida que mereces—Ella levanto la mirada para verlo. Y lo que vio la dejo helada.

Endimión estaba llorando. La mirada de su príncipe reflejaba infinita tristeza. Ella jamás lo había visto derramar lágrimas y verlo así hacia que su corazón se partiera.

—Tú y Melody son mi mundo—La voz de Endimión se quebró—No imagino una vida sin ustedes. Siento no ser el esposo perfecto, pero nuestro destino no ha sido fácil—Las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas—Por ti sería capaz de todo. Para mí sería el mayor orgullo del mundo si todos supieran que tu y Melody, son mi esposa y mi hija. Te amo.

—Sera mejor ir a ver lo que nuestro pequeño retoño está haciendo—Sonrió a su marido.

—Vamos—Tomo a su mujer y caminaron juntos al palacio de Erusion.

* * *

Los disturbios civiles estallaron en la Tierra entre los radicales de Beryl y el resto de las comunidades que se mantuvieron fieles a la corona. La bruja de rojos cabellos había anunciado públicamente que tenía la intención de gobernar la Tierra algún día. Había rumores de que había sido poseída por un antiguo ser malvado y que estaban trabajando juntos.

Incluso había habido un par de intentos por parte de los radicales para atacar a la Luna, pero Endimión y su ejército habían sido capaces de impedirlo.

Sin embargo El reino de la luna también tenía sus propios problemas. Ya que un conjunto de rebeldes de un sistema planetario a las afuera de la Galaxia, había hecho varios ataques en diversos puntos del sistema solar. En su mayoría habían sido contenidos la magnánima reina Serenity.

Esa noche Endimión estaba sentado en los jardines de Elysion junto a la fuente, donde él y Serenity había intercambiado sus votos. Habían pasado más de tres meses desde que él había visto a su esposa y a su hija. Se sentía realmente ansioso.

Su atención se centro en la pequeña estatua que adornaba el lugar. Una réplica en mármol de su pequeña hija.

— ¡Papá!—Escucho la voz de su hija.

La niña corrió hasta darle un fuerte abrazo. La tomo en sus brazos y la sentó en su piernas. A lo lejos pudo ver a Serenity caminar lentamente hacia ellos. Lucia cansada y pálida.

—Melody—Llamo su madre—Ahora que has saludado a papa, por que no vas al palacio por un caramelo.

— ¡Sí!—Dio un beso a su padre en la mejilla—Ahora regreso.

La niña salió corriendo hacia el palacio con el viento moviendo sus rubios cabellos.

— ¿Que sucede?—Pregunto él.

—Lady Uranus y Lady Neptune fueron asesinadas—Dijo con voz cansada—Defendían sus respectivos planetas en su forma de Senshi, pero la fuerza de los rebeldes fue mayor—Había dolor en sus palabras, pero al mismo tiempo parecía agotada.

—Lo siento—Respondió.

—Estoy cansada de todo esto, batallas, rebeliones, tanta maldad—Sus ojos estaban fijos en el suelo—No quiero esto para Melody.

—Lo sé, y lo entiendo. Es difícil la situación de nuestros reinos—Su mirada brillo con algo de esperanza—Deberías pasar un tiempo en la Tierra. Se acerca el cumpleaños de Melody, podríamos pasarlo con mis padres.

— ¿Sería peligroso?

—No, ella tendría a mi guardia personal a su cuidado, además de tu guardia de Senshi.

—Creo que será lo mejor, alejarme un poco de todas las batallas, aunque sea solo por una noche.

—Trata de no te preocuparte por eso ahora. Estoy seguro de que entre mis padres, tu madre, nuestros amigos, y nosotros, vamos a resolverlo.

Ella se acercó y lo besó tiernamente en los labios.

—Te amo—Susurró en voz baja.

—Te amo—Respondió el.

—Yo los amo ambos—Dijo la pequeña niña delante de ellos.

Ambos rieron en voz baja mientras se abrazaban a su para ir con su hija. Su amor era fuerte más fuerte que cualquier batalla o profecía.

* * *

El joven de cabellos negros caminaba inquieto de un lado a otro. Parecía que el tiempo en aquel salón de repente se había detenido. La ansiedad se alojaba en su pecho. Una ansiedad por la espera de un momento que no parecía llegar.

Levanto la mirada y vio a su madre en el lado opuesto de la habitación. Ella al igual que él, también caminaba sin rumbo, presa de la desesperación.

Sabía perfectamente que la ansiedad se debía a la espera de ver de nuevo a su nieta. Esa pequeña niña que solo había visto un puñado de veces en el pasado. Y aunque Endimión la mantenía siempre al corriente del crecimiento de la pequeña, no era lo mismo a tenerla en persona.

—Se podrían calmar por favor—El rey dejo escapar un suspiro—Ya casi es hora de que estén aquí—Trato de conciliar el ambiente, aunque realmente él estaba igual o más ansioso.

Endimión estaba por decir algo, cuando un par de golpes en la puerta de madera llamo su atención.

—Adelante…—La dulce voz de la reina, indico que podían entrar.

El moreno general entro acompañado de la rubia Senshi de Venus, quien se había adelantado para asegurarse que todas las medidas de seguridad estaban correctas.

—Altezas—Hablo con voz profunda Kunzite—La familia real de la Luna, estará arribando en breve.

—Finalmente…—Susurro Endimión y se encamino hacia la salida, tomando rumbo hacia la plataforma. Lugar donde arribaría su amada y su hija. Toda esa semana había estado preocupado, porque algo pudiera pasar, algo inesperado.

La última noche que pasaron juntos en Elysion, había sido como un nuevo comienzo. Ambos hablaron de sus miedos e inseguridades. La noche había culminado con un acto de amor donde se entregaron el uno al otro con toda la pasión posible.

A la mañana siguiente cuando se despidieron, se dieron cuenta que a pesar de todos los problemas, ellos se amaban profundamente. Hicieron la promesa de que no ocultarían nada, que juntos enfrentarían al mismo universo, si eso significaba estar juntos como una familia.

Sin darse cuenta y en medio de sus pensamientos, Endimión llego hasta la plataforma. Pudo apreciar al conjunto de soldados terrestres dispuestos a ambos lados de la plataforma. Todos correctamente enfundados en sus armaduras. Al frente de todos los soldados estaban regios los tres generales terrestres.

Un brillante portal se abrió en medio de la plataforma, dejando pasar a cinco altas figuras y una más pequeña.

—¡Papa!—La pequeña corrió y salto a sus brazos.

Endimión la tomo en sus brazos y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Tardaron mucho—Dijo poniéndola de nuevo en el suelo—Ahora ve a saludar a tu abuela.

La pequeña niña camino y abrazo a la reina de la Tierra.

Endimión se encamino hasta el portal y tomo la mano de su joven esposa.

—Te he extrañado más de lo que imaginas…—Susurro él.

—Yo también te he extrañado—Respondió ella rodeándolo en un abrazo.

—Odio tener que romper este momento, pero es mejor entrar a palacio cuanto antes—Interrumpió la guardiana de Venus.

—Estoy de acuerdo—Secundo Kunzite—Este lugar está demasiado expuesto. Estaré más tranquilo cuando estemos dentro del palacio.

Todos caminaron rumbo al palacio. Un aura de completa felicidad llenaba el lugar. Este sentimiento duro hasta finales del almuerzo que se tenía organizado en honor del quinto cumpleaños de la princesa Melody.

Más tarde esa noche, la joven princesa fue enviada a la cama para que los adultos pudieran disfrutar de una comida privada mientras hablaban de asuntos más serios. Serenity y Endimión entraron para darle las buenas noches.

—Buenas noches preciosa—Serenity dio un beso en la mejilla a su pequeña hija.

—Dulces sueños—Endimión se sentó en el borde de la cama y acaricio el cabello de Melody.

—Papá, ¿podemos montar a caballo mañana?—Pregunto la pequeña con timidez.

—Tal vez…—Le guiño un ojo. Aún tenían muchas cosas que organizar y no quería alimentar una esperanza en vano—Pueden pasar muchas cosas—Sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Salieron de la habitación y después de darle algunas indicaciones a la joven mucama que estaría de guardia en la habitación de al lado, ambos se dirigieron con el resto de los invitados.

Se pusieron al día en cuanto a las noticias de los ataques en los planetas exteriores. La mayor noticia era que las princesas de Urano y Neptuno, estaban vivas. Habían sido seriamente heridas, pero estaban vivas y en recuperación.

—Hay un tema de suma importancia, que no debemos pasar por alto—El regio rey de la Tierra, llamo la atención de todos—Su matrimonio—Dijo mirando a los jóvenes príncipes.

Endimión tomo la palabra.

—Queremos anunciar nuestro matrimonio, no hay nada que perder. De cualquier manera la cosas ya están mal en la galaxia.

—¿Qué piensas Serenity?—El rey se dirigió a la reina de la Luna.

—Es un tema que ya he analizado—Hizo una pausa y miro hacia el enorme ventanal—La unión del Milenio de Plata cada vez es más débil. Es tiempo de tomar decisiones, y lo mejor es que su relación sea de conocimiento público.

—Si hubiéramos sabido que las cosas tomarían este rumbo, jamás lo hubiéramos mantenido en secreto—Bajo la mirada el rey Mamoru—Todo ha sido en vano.

—Lo que me preocupa—Hablo la reina de la Tierra—Es la seguridad de mi nieta, la pequeña Melody. Una vez que se sepa de su relación, ella estará en medio de las miradas por ser la heredera de dos grandes reinos.

Kunzite se levantó de su asiento.

—Nuestra misión y la de las Senshi…—Miro a Minako—…Es proteger a los príncipes de la Luna y la Tierra.

—Pero ahora también lo será proteger a Melody—Lady Venus tomo su lugar junto a Kunzite.

El resto de los guerreros asintieron con un movimiento de cabeza.

Todos levantaron sus copas para brindar cuando las puertas se abrieron y la joven mucama que había estado al cuidado de la princesa Melody, entro con los ojos llenos de terror.

—Se ha ido…—Sollozo—Fui a su habitación y ya no estaba.

—¡Esto es increíble!—Serenity salto de su asiento—Esa niña me las va a pagar.

Todo el mundo salió a los jardines en búsqueda de la pequeña princesa prófuga.

Serenity caminaba por unos de los enormes jardines, Lady Venus la seguía de cerca.

—Es solo una niña—Trataba de calmar a la princesa de la Luna—Una travesura infantil.

Serenity estaba a punto de contestar algo, cuando el suelo debajo de sus pies se sacudió, como si un potente terremoto hubiera azotado el lugar.

Lady Venus tomo a la princesa ayudándola a sostenerse. Un potente brillo lleno el pecho de Serenity cuando el cristal de plata comenzó a reaccionar.

—Las caballerizas—Dijo en un susurro Serenity—No sé cómo, pero sé que ella esta allí.

Las mujeres salieron corriendo rumbo al lugar anunciado.

A lo lejos vio al resto, entre ellos a Endimión, con el brillo dorado de su cristal en el pecho.

Los animales de las cabellerizas relinchaban asustados. Solo uno de los caballos se mantenía tranquilo. El enorme semental negro de Endimión se mantenía firme delante de un pequeño bulto que brillaba con intermitente luz azulosa.

—¡Melody!—Serenity corrió hasta tomar a la pequeña en brazos. Endimión detrás de ella, las abrazo a ambas.

—¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Estas herida? —Preguntaba Endimión a su hija. Pero la pequeña estaba en un estado de seminconsciencia.

—Físicamente se encuentra bien, solo algo agotada—Comento Amy, analizando el visor que brillaba delante de sus ojos—Pero algo altero sus sentidos, algo provoco la explosión de energía que sentimos hace un momento.

Endimión tomo a su hija en brazos y todos regresaron a palacio.

Todo el mundo regreso a sus habitaciones, una vez que la situación estuvo controlada.

Serenity y Endimión se quedaron en el dormitorio de su hija.

La luz de la luna que entraba por los ventanales iluminaba el rostro de la niña dormida. Después de un rato la pequeña abrió los ojos lentamente. Y miro a sus padres.

—¿Estoy en problemas?

Serenity sonrió. Estaba realmente aliviada de ver a su hija siendo la misma de siempre.

—Realmente lo estas—Su semblante se volvió serio—¿Por qué te escapaste en medio de la noche?

—Yo…—Bajo la mirada—Solo quería ver el caballo de papa.

Endimión tomo asiento en la cama.

—¿Qué fue lo paso?

—Yo llegue con el caballo de papa y estaba acariciando su pelaje cuando un extraño hombre entró y empezó a hablar conmigo—Miro a sus padres—Estaba vestido de negro y tenía una capucha en la cabeza. Traté de salir, pero él me agarró del brazo—Dudo un momento antes de seguir—Cuando lo hizo, algo extraño sucedió.

—¿Qué sucedió?—Pregunto Serenity

Melody se llevó las manos al pecho.

—Algo aquí dentro, algo cálido. Luego todo se llenó de luz. Después de eso solo recuerdo estar en brazos de papa.

Serenity y Endimión se miraron, sin entender realmente que es lo que había pasado.

—Tengo sueño—La pequeña cerro los ojos.

—Dulces sueños, princesa.

Los príncipes salieron de la habitación. Fuera los esperaban Kunzite y Minako.

—Deberían intentar descansar un poco—Aconsejo la rubia de Venus acercándose a su amiga.

Serenity se encamino hasta su habitación acompañada de Venus, mientras Endimión hacia los mismo junto a Kunzite.

El joven pelinegro salió al balcón, necesitaba tomar un poco del aire fresco de la noche. Había sido una noche llena de acontecimientos, y algo dentro de si le anunciaba que había más por venir.

Se dirigió rápidamente de nuevo hacia el interior de la habitación. Su respiración se detuvo ante la visión frente a él. Serenity estaba delicadamente recostada sobre la cama. Solo un vestido de blanco de seda cubría su cuerpo, dejando ver claramente las curvas de este.

—Serenity…—Susurro el príncipe un poco sorprendido ante tal visión.

Ella solo se limitó a extender un brazo hacia él, invitándolo a acercarse. Un brillo peculiar iluminaba los azules ojos de ella. Un brillo intensificado por la luz de la Luna, un brillo que él jamás había visto en sus ojos, pero que lo atraía como las miel a la abejas.

La joven rubia se levantó de la cama y se acercó hasta quedar frete al inmóvil joven. De pie frente a él, se deslizó cuidadosamente las correas de la bata por sus hombros, hasta que esta cayó en un charco de tela ondulante a sus pies. Lentamente elimino la poca distancia entre ellos hasta que pudo pasar sus manos lentamente por sus brazos.

_"Algo no está bien aquí"_ —Pensó el joven_—"Serenity nunca ha sido tan ansiosa"_

—Tú no eres Serenity—Susurro él y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

Los ojos de Serenity brillaron de nuevo, estaba vez con un dejo de maldad y pasión.

—No fue fácil engañarte—Dijo la mujer que no era Serenity—Y rompió la distancia para besar al joven pelinegro.

—¡Detente!—Grito una voz desde la entrada de la habitación.

Endimión se giró, para mirar a quien había oportunamente interrumpido aquel momento. Una mujer idéntica a la que tenía enfrente los observaba llena de furia y confusión.

Se acercó hasta quedar frente a la mujer que no era ella. El sonido de un golpe seco hizo eco en toda la habitación.

El rostro de la otra rubia quedo inclinado hacia un lado. La mujer dejo escapar una risa siniestra.

—Esto me lo pagaras…—Susurro llena de odio, mientas su cuerpo adoptaba su verdadera forma.

—Beryl…—Pronuncio el joven príncipe.

La mujer se abalanzo sobre la princesa, pero un halo de energía emitida por esta la lanzo hacia el balcón.

—Parece que no está funcionando como esperabas—Una masculina voz sonó desde el exterior. Un hombre envuelto en una capa negra se acercó a Beryl ayudándola a ponerse en pie.

Beryl miró hacia Endimión. Sus ojos se estrecharon al ver a Serenity en sus brazos.

—Es hora de marcharnos—Susurro el hombre—Denle mis recuerdos a su pequeña, espero verla pronto…de nuevo—Los azules ojos del hombre destellaron debajo de su capa—Me temo que no pude terminar de conversar con ella esta noche.

—¡Eres un maldito! —Rugió Endimión.

—Tranquilo príncipe, yo no busco hacerle daño, solo enfocar su poder y gobernar junto con ella el universo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Escupió Beryl llena de rabia—Nuestro plan es apoderarnos del Cristal de Plata y gobernar tu y yo…

—¿Pero estaríamos juntos mi quería Beryl?, creo que no, me parece que ya tenías a mi remplazo—Dijo mirando a Endimión—Además el poder de esa pequeña es mucho mayor que el del Cristal de Plata.

—Es solo una niña estúpida, lo que importa es el Cristal de Plata—Continuo Beryl.

Aprovechando la discusión de los malvados, Serenity salió corriendo de la habitación rumbo a la de Melody.

—¡No lo permitiré! —Grito Érebo.

Una poderosa onda expansiva surgió de su cuerpo destruyendo por completo el lugar.

—¡Serena, Melody! —Grito Endimión.

Endimión abrió los ojos y todo lo que pudo vislumbrar fue destrucción por todos lados. Su corazón latía con fuerza lleno de temor.

—¿Príncipes?

—¿Princesa Serena?

Pudo escuchar la voz de sus guardianes que alertados por la onda de poder, había corrido hasta aquel lugar.

—Endimión—Kunzite corrió hasta su amigo.

—Serena…—Pronuncio el—¿Dónde está?

—Ella está bien…—Contesto la guerrera de Marte.

A lo lejos entre los escombros y envuelta en una esfera de energía plateada se encontraba la princesa de la luna con su pequeña hija en brazos.

La esfera de energía floto hasta quedar cerca del grupo.

Endimión corrió hasta abrazar a su esposa e hija.

—Todo estará bien—Pronuncio ella, mientras le entregaba a la pequeña que aún permanecía dormida.

—¿Que harás?

—Terminar con esto—Hablo con determinación.

La risa de Beryl, acompañada de algunas carcajadas de Érebo llenaron el lugar.

—Así que la princesa se pondrá seria—Pronuncio Érebo.

Sin embargo la mirada celeste de Serenity, solo miraba a la bruja delante de ella.

Una magnánima aura plateada envolvió a Serenity, y el poder de Cristal de Plata estallo. La onda explosiva golpeo de lleno a Beryl y al hombre. Ambos trataron de hacer frente incrementando sus auras, pero les fue imposible.

La luna dorada en la frente de Serenity brillo con intensidad, y todo el mundo se vio envuelto en una luz de plata.

Cuando la luz se disipo, lo malignos habían desaparecido, y el lugar que antes estaba en destrucción ahora estaba completamente normal.

Serenity callo de rodillas en suelo. De inmediato Venus corrió en su ayuda.

—Tenemos que irnos de aquí, ellos regresaran pronto—Pronuncio algo agitada.

—Regresaremos cuanto antes a la Luna…—Aseguro Venus.

—No…—Interrumpió Endimión—Solo hay un lugar donde podrán estar a salvo. Deben ir a Elysion.

El Cristal Dorado brillo en las manos de Endimión abriendo un portal hacia Elysion.

—¿Qué harás tú? —Pregunto ella.

—Me reuniré contigo, tan pronto termine todo esto—Se acercó hasta quedar cerca de sus labios—Lo prometo.

La promesa se fundió en un suave beso.

Serenity acompañada de sus guardianas, su madre y su hija se encamino hacia el portal. Antes de entrar completamente dio una última mirada hacia el príncipe terrestre. La promesa estaba hecha. Volverían a verse cuando todo terminara.

En cuanto el portal desapareció, Endimión se giró hacia sus generales.

—Es tiempo de terminar con esto. De acabar con los radicales y esta maldita guerra.


End file.
